Double is trouble
by Living Arrow
Summary: Kaiba have a twin sister but they hate each other, why? Because she think Mokuba's responsible for their mother's death. After 8 years Kaiba reluctantly let her live with them under two rule, never hurt Mokuba nor let him or anyone know they are related
1. Hide n seek

Hehe, you know what? I'm sooo bored, I can't find a good story and I'm kinda tired of reading romance and right now I'm like 4 chapter in advance in my other story and well I decided that I could write more than one story at the same time. Anyway, on with it.

Prologue:

_Eight years earlier:_

"_What do you mean you're staying with them?" Seto asked, he couldn't believe what she was saying._

"_You heard me Seto, I'm not going to waste my life in a orphanage because of that demon."_

_Seto couldn't believe it, first his mother had to die giving birth to Mokuba, then their father died three years later and now his own sister would rather go leave with their uncle then to stay with them. He knew his uncle didn't care about any single one of them, all he wanted was the heritage their father left them._

_On normal term he would have stayed with him, it was better then the orphanage, but his uncle loved his mother to a point were he was dangerous; of course she hated him, and his uncle never took the fact that she married his brother. That's the reason why they almost never saw him, only when his grandmother would invite them over, but she died a year ago. _

_Of course Seto had no trust in his uncle but it wasn't the reason why he refused to go, his uncle was totally obsessed by his mother so how do you think he felt toward Mokuba, after all she died giving birth to him. His uncle said that he would accept to take him and his sister but not Mokuba. As soon as he heard about that he made his choice, he would stay with Mokuba._

_His sister however didn't had the same opinion about Mokuba, for her he was responsible for their mother's death and she hated him since the day he was born, she never even called him by his name or accepted him as family._

"_There's no way I'm going to let that brat ruin my life again." Seto could sense Mokuba tightening his hold on his hand, he knew how much his sister hated him, he loved her but she never even gave him a chance. "It's already enough that he took our mother, I'm not going to lose the opportunity of a life because of him, I don't understand why you want to stay with him."_

"_Because he's our brother." Seto said_

"_He's not, if he truly was then he wouldn't have killed our mother. Father should have get rid of him the first d-"_

"_Shut-up!" Seto slapped her, he didn't moved for a few second and turned toward Mokuba. "Come on Mokie, it's obvious she doesn't want to be part of our family, we'll just have to live without her." Seto then leaved with Mokuba still holding his hand._

_When they were out of view Seto kneeled down in front of Mokuba. "Why isn't big sister coming with us?" Mokuba asked._

_Seto took his little brother in his arm, he knew how much Mokuba loved his sister but he knew she would never accept him and he didn't wanted him to suffer all his life because of her. "Because she doesn't like us, she doesn't want to be part of our family anymore, just forget about her, she's gone now and never coming back."_

_And just as Seto said, as day passed by Mokuba's young mind forgot more about her until nothing remained and he totally forgot he had a sister._

Chapter one: Hide n seek.

"Come on Mokuba I know you're in there." Joey shouted as he entered another room.

"Come one Joey you said those exact same words each time you entered a room for the last 15 minutes." Yugi said.

"Yeah but this time I'm right, that's the only room we haven't checked yet."

"Joey give it up already, there's no way you are going to find him, it's his house after all, just admit it he beat you…again." Tristan said.

"Ok I give." Joey said once he finished checking the room. "Hey Mokuba, you can come out now you won." He yelled.

"Hey guys." The little black haired kid appeared out of nowhere.

"Where in the world were you hiding, we looked everywhere." Joey said.

Mokuba just laughed, it wasn't often that his friends could come over, especially not Yugi and the other, but this was a good side Mokuba found when his brother was away. Kaiba was gone on a busyness trip for a week so Mokuba kept inviting friends behind his brother's back…of course Kaiba was sure Mokuba was doing things like this but did as if he didn't knew about it.

"I was in the attic."

"The attic, how in the world did you expected me to find you in there?"

"Sorry Joey, it's just that I accidentally found the door to the attic and since it took you so long I got bored and I decided to check it, I guess I just lost track of time."

"What could be so interesting in the attic?" Joey asked.

"Nothing really, I just found some old things that I thought Gozaburo would have burned."

"Things like what?"

"Mostly toys and a few pictures, I'm sure Seto would be really happy when I'll tell him they are all here."

"I say we all go check it out." Joey said.

"And what do you think Kaiba will do if you go around and look trough his things?" Tea asked.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him Tea. Come on I'm sure your old man hides tones of valuable things in there."

Mokuba could have complained but he wanted to go back in the attic anyway so he led the way. Joey being curious and wanting to find something to use as blackmail against Kaiba was looking in every single box. He finally found a picture with two people on it, one was a tall guy with short brown hair and he was holding a young woman with long black hair by her waist.

"Hey I didn't know your brother had a girlfriend." Joey said.

Mokuba walked closer to him to take a look at the picture, sure enough the man looked a lot like Kaiba but Mokuba knew better. "That's my father."

Joey took a good look at the picture. "Really, it's no wonder you look so much like a girl then."

"Not the girl, moron, him." Mokuba pointed at the man in the picture.

By now all the others were looking at the picture over Mokuba's shoulder. "That's your father?" Yugi asked.

Mokuba nodded. "That's him."

"I can see the family resemblance between him and Kaiba." Tea said.

"Gee they look so much like each other it's scary." Joey said. "So who's the girl with him?"

"Well duh it's my mother." Mokuba said as if it was obvious, in fact it was quite obvious actually.

"Really?" Joey started to look at the picture and at Mokuba with intense concentration, trying to find some resemblance, like it wasn't evident.

All of them sighed. "He's impossible."

They once again started to look around the boxes when Tea found something strange. "Is that your brother?" She showed Mokuba a picture with a little smiling kid on it, he had blue eyes and brown hair.

Mokuba looked at it. "Yea it's him." That's when Mokuba noticed the other person with him on the picture: it was a girl about the same age as the Kaiba on the picture, they were around five years old, she too had blue eyes and brown hair, she was behind Kaiba with her arm around his neck and hey chin resting on his shoulder, the two of them were smiling.

"Do you have any idea who the girl is?" Tea asked.

"I have no idea, I never saw her before." Mokuba turned the picture around and looked at the date. "I wasn't born yet when this picture was taken."

Joey then took the picture from Mokuba's hand. "Whoever she is the two of them were really close, do you think she could be a childhood crush?"

"Joey can't you think of anything else, my brother was five when this picture was taken," _It was around a month before I was born, he looked so happy back then._

Mokuba was still looking at the picture when they heard the door open, they hadn't heard anyone knocking and the employees were taking the back door, that could only mean one thing, he's brother was back…and Yugi and his friends were still in the house.

"I thought you said your brother wouldn't be back another two days." Joey said, of everyone he was the last one who wanted Kaiba to find him here.

"Well that was the plan, I guess things went well and he came back earlier."

"We're better think of something before he finds us here."

8888

(A little bit sooner.)

Seto Kaiba exited his limo and entered the Kaiba Corp. building, just as always people were greeting him and just as always he didn't paid any attention to them. He was currently in a terrible mood, his business trip went bad and he didn't get the contract, it wasn't the fact that he didn't got it that made him mad, in fact that contract wouldn't had give him anything, he was mad because it had been a complete lost of time.

He sat down in his office but because he wasn't supposed to be back before another two days all his work was done so instead he decided to go back to his mansion, his work was done for the next two days and he didn't had any meeting, he would rest today and take some time with his little brother tomorrow.

8888

Kaiba opened the door of his mansion, all he wanted was a hot shower and his bed, but as he stepped into the entrance hall he felt something was odd, and it didn't took him long to discover what. There was coats and shoes that he recognised too well.

"Just great." He said through his teeth but before he could think of anything a big mess of black hair made contact with him.

"Big brother!"

Kaiba was a little shocked by the impact but he hugged his brother back. "Hey kiddo."

"What are you doing here?"

Kaiba gave him a strange look. "Since when am I not welcome into my own house?"

"That must be the only place where you are welcome." Joey whispered to himself before everyone hushed him up.

Of course Kaiba wasn't blind or deaf; he had heard the voice and recognised it, even if he hadn't caught what the mutt said but right now all he wanted was to rest and pass some good time with his little brother so he was going let it go…for now.

"Come on, you know that's not what I meant, I thought you weren't supposed to come back before two days."

"Well this meeting ended up sooner than expected, it was a complete lost of time." Kaiba said, fully aware that while he was facing his little brother Yugi and the others were getting their coats and shoes back, he was also sure they were going to escape by the service door.

Kaiba walked past his little brother and into the living room were he sat on a coach. "So, how have you been."

"Good."

"And how was school?" Just as Kaiba expected his little brother's smile faded. Exactly what he thought, as soon as Mokuba started school, after Gozaburo's death, it became evident that he was a genius just like him and Kaiba knew all too well what happened when you have a gift like that one.

Kaiba just sighed, he really wanted his brother to be happy but the poor kid ended up just like him, all alone because he was a genius, except for Yugi and the others, that was one of the reason why he made as if he didn't knew they were here. Speaking of the devil Kaiba heard the service door closing, which told him they were gone.

"Mokuba." The little kid looked up at his little brother. "What did I told you about inviting friends over when I'm not there?"

Mokuba looked down, he was convinced that he was going to get grounded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I knew about it for a long time kid." Mokuba looked up and saw his brother was smiling, he was teasing him.

"Why didn't you ever said anything?"

Kaiba looked down at him. "Because you need friend, that's something I never had, and I didn't wanted you to stop playing with them because we don't get along. Next time just tell me so I make sure not to come home before they are gone." He added with a smile.

Mokuba laughed. "You know, you should give them a chance."

Kaiba sighed. "We already talked about this Mokuba."

"I know."

"Beside I let you invite them over for the past four month without saying a thing, you think I would had let you do it if I didn't trusted them to keep you safe?"

"No."

Kaiba smiled. "Well since I'm back earlier I have two free days in front of me and I intend to spend every minutes of them with my unique little brother, what do you say?"

Mokuba's eyes widened. "Really?"

Kaiba nodded. "Let me take a shower first and after that we'll do anything you want."

8888

Here goes the first chapter, for everyone who don't know me my rules of update are simple, since I'm writing for fun but that lately it became a source of stress to update fast enough with all the exam I have every month I decided to have fix update date it's that simple, I have two thing I'll always respect.

1- I update each story once a week, always the same date (check in my author page)

2- All my chapter have at least 2000 words


	2. Dead

Well I know it's a little bit too early for my update but I'm 4 chapter in advance in my other story and since I just started this one I decided to update a little faster this week, don't worry there will still be an update this sunday.

Chapter two : Dead.

"I can't believe we got out without Kaiba seeing us." Joey said

"You can say that again, I was sure we were busted when he came back home earlier." Tristan added.

"Come on lets just forget about this and go eat something, I'm starving." Joey said.

All of them agreed to go eat at burger world when Joey remembered that he still had the picture in his pocket.

"Hey, what are you still doing with this?" Tristan asked when Joey took the picture in his hand.

"I forgot I still had it, and this girl really intrigues me, I mean who is she anyway?"

"If it bothers you so much then why don't you ask Kaiba?" Tea joked.

"Like this jerk would ever answer me." Joey thought about it for a while. "On second thought I definitely know another Kaiba who could easily get the answer for us."

"For you, I don't want to be involved in one of your crazy plan." Tea said.

8888

"Are you sure you never saw her?" Joey asked for the tenth time.

"I swear Joey, I never saw this girl anywhere and Seto never mentioned her." It was Monday afternoon, true to his words Kaiba had spend all the weekend with Mokuba, which made the small boy really happy. But now the elder Kaiba had work to do so Mokuba was on his own. "Why do you care so much anyway?"

"I could use this as blackmail or something."

"Come on Joey, she was probably just a childhood friend."

"I thought Kaiba never had friends." Tristan said.

"Come on kid you have to help us finding who this girl is, don't you want to know about her?"

Mokuba closed his eyes, he shouldn't let them drag him into this mess, but then again he does was curious about that girl, his brother looked so happy with her, but what happened to her, why didn't his brother ever mentioned her? "Alright I'll do it, but only because I want to know also."

Joey grinned. "I knew we could count on you kid." Mokuba took the picture and went back home to get this over with…little did he knew that this was just the beginning.

8888

"Seto?" Mokuba asked as he entered the mansion. "SETO!" The little boy waited for an answer but none came. "I guess he's still at work." Mokuba went to the living room and stared at the picture, thousand of question passing through his mind.

_Who is this girl, how come I never heard of her, she look pretty close to Seto so why did he ever mentioned her before, where is she now?. He looks so happy with her like that, I don't think I ever saw him this happy before, is she the cause of his happiness?_

Mokuba's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the door opening; his brother was back, now was the time to find you the truth.

The little black haired kid ran to the door to greet his big brother. "Hi Seto!"

"Hi Mokuba." Kaiba answered without even glancing up.

Mokuba knew this could only mean one thing. "Had a bad day?" He had completely forgot about the picture that he had forgotten on the living room table in his rush.

Kaiba sighed and went to the kitchen to have a snack, it was way past dinner time but he wasn't hungry. "It was horrible."

"What happened?"

"Those idiots keep letting me lose my time with contract that are of no interest to me and my own employee can't even do anything right."

Mokuba just laughed and hugged his big brother, that wasn't anything new, everyday went bad at Kaiba Corp. "So, what did you do?" Kaiba asked.

"Oh, well I played with Yugi and the other for a while this after noon but other than that I didn't do anything."

8888

Later that evening, Mokuba was playing some video game while Kaiba was just laying on the couch, watching his little brother. Suddenly Mokuba paused his game and turned toward his big brother.

"Seto? Can I get something to eat?"

"But you just ate an hour ago" The young CEO answered.

"I know but I'm hungry, please can I? Can I? Can I?" Mokuba did the one thing Kaiba could not resist; the deadly puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Kaiba said, watching his little brother ran to the kitchen.

He turned his head back to the TV but something caught his attention, a picture on the coffee table he took it and looked at what was on it.

8888

When Mokuba came back from the kitchen with a box full of cookies he saw that Kaiba was now up, he was still looking at the picture and for some reason he seemed really mad.

"Big brother? Are you ok?"

"Where did you found this?" Kaiba asked harshly.

Mokuba took a step back at the tone of his brother's voice, Seto never spoke that way to him before. "What's wrong big brother?"

"Tell me, where did you find that picture?" He really looked mad.

"In the attic, Tea found it when they were here last time."

"They saw this picture?" Mokuba was now worried, he had never saw his brother like that.

"…Yea. Uh Seto, I was wondering, who's the girl with you on the picture."

Kaiba then ripped the picture in two and let it fall to the ground. "It doesn't matter to you."

"But Seto, I just-"

"That's enough Mokuba, I don't want to hear of this picture or this girl ever again. Is that clear?"

"But-"

"Is that clear?" Kaiba repeated a little harsher.

Mokuba sighed. "Yes."

"Good, I'm going to work, don't stay up too late." Kaiba turned around and walked away.

Mokuba walked to the middle of the living room and took what was left of this picture before going to his room. He sighed, _What in the world is wrong with him, couldn't he just told me who this girl is, why was he so mad anyway. _Then an idea popped in his mind; _if Seto don't want to tell me who she is then I'll just find out on my own._

The little Kaiba walked back to where he found the stairs to the attic, once there he looked in the box where Tea had found the picture. He looked through everything but he found nothing about this mysterious girl.

Mokuba looked at every single box in the attic that contained their things but he still ended up empty handed. Before he even knew, it was midnight, way passed his bedtime. _If Seto found out I'm not sleeping, I'll be in trouble._

The little black haired kid slowly creep out of the attic and tiptoed back to his room unfortunately for him, when he turned the first corner he bumped into something tall. Something, or rather someone that Mokuba knew all too well.

"Care to explain why you're here?" Kaiba said as he kneeled in front of Mokuba.

"Uhh…I'm sleepwalking?" Mokuba tried.

Kaiba just laughed. "Well tried kiddo, now seriously, what are you doing here."

"Well…I was…"

Kaiba looked at where his brother came from, he saw that only one door in the always was open: the once that leaded to the attic. He sighed. "You were in the attic."

Mokuba looked down and nodded. He looked up in surprise when he felt Kaiba taking him in his arms. As Kaiba was taking is little brother back to his room spoke. "Seto? Why did you act like that when you saw the picture, why don't you want to tell me who she is."

Kaiba stayed silent, when they entered his bedroom he placed Mokuba on his bed. The little kid got under the covers and sighed, he wasn't going to get the answer that he wanted.

"I'm sorry if I reacted that way when I saw the picture."

Mokuba looked up. "Why don't you want to tell me anything?"

"Because it's like that Mokuba, why I even kept that one picture is still a mystery to me, maybe I was just hoping. If Gozaburo hadn't took it away I would have burnt it myself. Now listen Mokuba, whoever this girl is doesn't matter, truth be told, I would have preferred that you never even learn that she ever existed. Now I want you to forget that you ever saw this picture, I don't want to hear about this ever again. Understand?"

"Why? It won't change anything in my life to know who she is, what happened to her anyway?"

Kaiba was starting to be quite upset now. "Now Mokuba listen." Mokuba looked up at the sudden harshness in his brother's voice, he had upset him again. "I'm sure you saw the date on the picture, this happened before you were even born, it's my life and it doesn't concern you in any way so, it's none of your business and I don't want to hear you mention that ever again is that clear?"

"Clear as crystal." The little Kaiba answered, never in all his life had he seen his brother so angry, and it was because of him.

"Goodnight Mokuba." Kaiba said before closing the door behind him.

8888

Even if Mokuba had promised to never brought the subject up again he couldn't help but think about it, how could one person make his brother so mad. All of this made no sense. Mokuba was awakened from his thought when the teacher called his name.

"M. Kaiba could you come to the board and do number 3?"

Of course even if it was asked as a question it was more of an order, he couldn't say no. But he had lot more important things to do then lose his time with such stupid thing as math, he just glanced at the board, he was well aware of all the glare of the others student, they all hated him because he was a genius.

"It's 573." Mokuba said, not in the mood to go to the board and do the stupid problem, in fact it has been a while that he stopped paying attention in school and he was really starting to despise it.

"M. Kaiba I asked you to do the problem and the board so stand up and do it."

Mokuba reluctantly walked up to the board, he could do all the calculus to find the answer in 5 second in his head and he didn't felt at all like writing them all so he walked to the board, took a chalk and wrote 573 on the board.

The teacher of course wasn't pleased. "And you think this is a joke?"

"No, it's the answer." Mokuba answered as if he wasn't in trouble.

"In that case M. Kaiba you'll learn to hold up your tongue in detention."

"Fine, you should do the same it wouldn't hurt you."

At that the teacher became red, Mokuba only smirked, he hated elementary school, and school in general, so for the past few months his pastime was to piss of the teachers, and he was damn good at it. The teacher was about to speak again when Mokuba cut her off again.

"Principal's office, I know the way."

8888

"Seriously Mr Kaiba, I must say that your brother is starting to worry me, ever since the last four month he stop paying attention in class, that in itself isn't really a bother because of his grades but he is becoming quite disrespectful toward all the teachers, in fact he's making it a game."

Kaiba just sat there listening to his little brother's principal, he had been call again because Mokuba was causing troubles, this had started to happen quite often and even if he didn't showed it he was starting to be worried about his little brother.

"And what did he do this time?" Kaiba asked, his voice was expressionless, he hated this principal, he had a way to think that him and Mokuba were show-off because their were genius.

"Well your brother made a pleasure to show everyone of his 'ability' it's already enough that he doesn't listen to class anymore, but he must respect the teachers and do what he's told to do."

"Whatever, didn't it ever occur to you that Mokuba is probably bored to death, he's way over the level of his class."

"I do not care, school is not a democracy, it's a dictatorship, and I'm the leader so your little spoiled brother own us respect and I hope you'll punish him just like he deserve."

Kaiba just stood and left, the old man always finished his speech the same way, punish him like he deserve. When Kaiba closed the door of the office behind him Mokuba looked up at his big brother with eyes saying 'are you mad at me?'

Knowing that the principal was listening to what he was saying Kaiba played the strict brother. "Alright kid, you're grounded for three weeks."

Mokuba looked up with surprise; his brother had never punished him before. He got up and followed him out of the school. Once they were out of the school ground Kaiba stopped and turned around with a smile. "So, care to explain yourself?"

"I hate school."

"Welcome to the club kid."

"It's just totally boring, I know all of this stuff, all the teachers and the students hate me because I'm a genius."

Kaiba sighed, he knew all too well about all of those things. "I know, how it is. Don't worry I'm not mad at you, what exactly did you told her?" He asked with a smirk

When Mokuba finished his story Kaiba was laughing. "I have to use that one, one of those days." He then looked up and saw Yugi and the other, _The mutt must had detention._ Mokuba turned around to see what his brother was looking at and saw his only friends, he knew his brother had work to do and he wanted to go with them.

Kaiba knew what Mokuba was thinking, as mush as he hated them he knew Mokuba needed friends, and at least he was safe with Yugi. "I'm going to work, be back before dinner." With that he turned around and was about to enter the limo when Mokuba interrupted him.

"But I thought I was grounded."

"Of course you are; for the next two week you are to stay at school from 8 to 3 except on the weekend. Have fun."

8888

That's it for that chapter, next chapter: Kaiba's twin is comming into the decor...wait a minute...I still haven't decide of her name lolll, oh it doesn't matter I'm continuing the third chapter right now so I'm gonna think about it.


	3. Unexpected ghost from the past

Chapter three: Unexpected ghost of the past.

After saying goodbye to his big brother, Mokuba walked up to his friends. "Hi guys!"

They all looked down and smiled. "Hey Mokuba." Tea said. "What are you still doing here?"

"Well I got into trouble at school and I had to meet the principal with Seto."

"Really?" Joey asked. "What did you do?"

"I pissed off one of my teachers."

"And what did Kaiba said about this, he must have been so mad." Joey said

"No, he only grounded me."

"And how exactly did he ground you?" Yugi asked.

"Well he said I had to go to school for two weeks." Mokuba said with a smile.

"Gee, talk about rough discipline." Joey said sarcastically.

"Hey Mokuba, we were going to my house to duel, you want to join us?" Yugi asked.

Mokuba smiled and nodded vigorously. "Of course."

8888

Yugi and Mokuba were in the middle of a duel, Yugi was winning as usual but as he was about to play his next card a ring could be heard in the room. Out of habit all of them, except for Joey who couldn't afford to have a cell-phone, took their cell out of their pocket at the same time. (You get the picture)

"It's mine." Mokuba said, answering it. "Hello?"

"Tell me, why does I have to deal with such imbecile people every days."

Mokuba giggled at his brother's words. "Because they're the only one stupid enough to bother you?"

"Hmmm, that's an interesting theory."

"Does that mean that your meeting went wrong?"

"It depends on the point of view, for the man I was meeting; yes, for me it was just another boring hour and a lost of my time before I decided to throw him out but it's a good thing."

"How so?"

"Well now I have the rest of the day free so what would you say about going eat somewhere?"

"You're serious?"

"When do I joke about spending time with the most important person of my life?"

"Never I guess, anywhere I want?"

"As long as it's not burger world."

"Don't worry I hate the stuff as much as you."

"So, that's a yes?"

"Of course, when are we going?"

"I'm leaving Kaiba Corp. just now, just tell me where you are so I can pick you up."

_He's not going to like this._ "I'm at Yugi's."

Kaiba cursed under his breath. "Is there a chance that you can be outside in 15 minutes?"

Mokuba considered it for a second, he turned back to the duel just in dime to see Yugi take out the rest of his life point. "I think I could arrange that."

"Good, see you in 15 minutes."

"I love you." Mokuba could imagine his brother's smile on the other end of the line.

"I love you too kid." Kaiba said before hanging up.

"So, what was all this about?"

"I'm going out to eat with Seto." The little Kaiba said with a smile that looked almost too big to be humanly possible. "He's going to pick me up outside in 15 minutes.

"Then lets go." Joey said, getting up.

"Umm, Joey?." Yugi asked. "Don't you think that Kaiba is picking him outside because he don't want to see us."

"Sure I know, that's why I'm going."

8888

So, thanks to Joey, they were all outside, waiting for Kaiba.

"You know Joey, you shouldn't really bother Kaiba." Yugi warned again.

"Come on Yug, it's just for fun."

"You should know by now that fun and Kaiba don't go together." Tristan said.

"That's why it's so fun to…hey who's that?" Tristan looked the same direction and the two of them started to drool.

Yugi, Tea and Mokuba turned around and saw the reason behind their daydreaming; a girl.

"I've never seen her before." Yugi said.

"Me neither." Tea said. "She must be new over here."

Joey and Tristan looked at her. "What makes you think that?"

"Well first of all she looks about our age so she should be at our school but none of us ever saw her before…and personally I think you two would have remembered her, and second; she seem kinda lost."

"Well anyway, Mokuba, did you asked your brother about the girl." Joey asked

"Umm..yea…"

"And?"

"Well when he saw the picture he got really really mad, he said she was dead and to never speak about her again."

"I told you guys, Kaiba had a crush on her and she broke his heart so he he rounded into a little ball in a corner and that's why he's a jerk today."

Mokuba wasn't really convinced. "I dunno, that doesn't really looks like my brother."

"Yeah." Tea said. "That looks more like you Joey."

Of course Joey didn't heard her, his mind was focused on something much more interesting.

8888

Meyli looked everywhere around her, she was totally lost…well, no, she wasn't lost because she had no idea where she was supposed to go in the first place, the only info she had been able to get from her 'supposed family' was Domino city, for all she knew he could be to the other side of the world and all she had was a name, not even a last one.

She suddenly had the strange feeling that someone was looking at her, she looked in front of her and saw two boy, a blond and a brunet gapping at her like fishes. She sighed, she was used to those kind of stare by now. She looked at the three other people with them, a girl, and two, really small boy, one she had never saw but the other was very familiar to her, after all, who had never heard of Yugi Muto.

Even if she didn't like the two guys already she knew that Yugi was a nice guy, so she decided to ask him if he knew who she was searching for. The two taller guys had stopped staring at her and were now talking with the little kid, now that she was closer she had a feeling that she did knew him. _He remains me of…_ She shook her head._ That's impossible. _

"Excuse me." She asked.

Tea, Mokuba and Yugi all turned toward her, as for Joey and Tristan they were too bury gapping at her to hear her. Tea had a good look at her, as a girl she knew exactly why the boy were gapping like that, the girl in front of her was around 5.6 inches with long light brown hair and deep blue eyes, she had a really slender body and she had quite a breast, in other world, everything to melt every boy's brain.

Tea had to admit it, this girl was really good looking, even more then that. (No these are not gay thought) For a boy she was just a gorgeous as Kaiba was handsome for a girl.

"Can we help you?" Yugi asked in a really polite voice, he had to admit that she was beautiful, but that was it, and he wasn't the kind of guy to stare like that.

Before Meyli could answer Tea 'discretely' elbowed the two fishes in the ribs. "Yes I'm searching for someone and I was wondering if you could help me."

"And what makes you think we can help you?" Joey asked before starting to gape again and getting a new hit from Tea.

"Well you are the same age as him and they are only two high schools in this city so I decided to take a guess."

"Well we can always try." Yugi said. "Who are you searching for?"

Meyli looked uneasy; _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. _"Well I'm searching for someone named Seto."

"Seto uh?" Joey asked. Of course they all thought about Kaiba but why would she want to see him so they all pushed the thought away. "Any other info like a last name or anything?"

"Sorry but no."

"And what does he looks like?" Yugi asked. He didn't personally know any other Seto but he knew there was more then one at his school so maybe they could figure out who she was searching for.

"Well I'm not sure, I didn't saw him since 7 years, but he's probably really tall, he have brown hair and blue eyes like mines."

"You know, that does look a lot like Kaiba." Joey wondered aloud.

Just to make matters worst Kaiba chose this time to arrive. "Mokuba, are you…" Everyone looked around to see Kaiba glaring at the new girl. "What in the world are you doing here?"

Meyli wanted to insult him or anything but she decided against it, after all, she did came all the way here to ask for his help. "Well I-"

"I don't care nor want to know, just stay away from my brother or you might get hurt."

"Your brother?" Even after all those years Meyli still had a major grudge against Mokuba, in fact it was even bigger today then the last time she saw him, but she never really expected that after all this time he would still be taking care of the brat.

"Yes, my brother." Kaiba turned around and started to walk away, he didn't wanted to see her ever again. "Let's go Mokuba."

Mokuba looked from the girl to his big brother then back to the girl, wondering what was up between those two. "I'm coming." He ran after his brother.

8888

Kaiba starred outside the window, ever since he entered the limo with Mokuba he couldn't stop thinking about Meyli. _What in the world was she doing here, she chose to leave us so why is she here now, but then again why am I making such a fuss over this, she's probably just passing by, it was just a coincidence, after all how could she have known I live here. I should just forget about it, she's no longer a part of my life and she'll never be again, let's just hope she didn't tell the geek squad who she is._

"Seto?" Came the worried voice of Mokuba.

"What is it Mokuba?" Kaiba wasn't going to let her out of all people ruin his time with his little brother.

"Are you ok? You look kinda mad."

Kaiba pushed all thought of his ex twin sister away and smiled to his little brother. "Of course I'm alright kiddo, don't worry I'm not mad."

Mokuba looked uneasy, he wasn't sure if he should ask the question. "Seto, what was that back at the game shop? Who was this girl?"

Kaiba sighed, he knew this was coming, sometime his brother was way too much innocent for his own good. "It was nothing that you need to worry about Mokuba, just forget it."

"I'm tired of always hearing that excuse, I'm your brother, why don't you just tell me?"

"Listen Mokuba, you have your secrets and I have mine, you're my brother and I don't want you to get hurt again, just forget about it ok? Now where do you want to go."

Mokuba smiled and hugged his brother. "I don't care as long as I'm with you."

8888

"I wonder what that was all about." Joey wondered later that evening.

"Joey just forget it, it's Kaiba's life and it doesn't concern you." Yugi said.

"Well I don't care, he knows a lot of thing about us that aren't his business so why couldn't I do the same?"

"Well do you think it really was a good idea to tell her where Kaiba lives?" Tea asked. "After all they didn't look like they liked each other that much."

Joey's head suddenly shot up. "Hey wait that's it."

"And what exactly is it?" Tristan asked.

"That girl, I knew she was familiar, she's the girl on the picture with Kaiba."

"Now I think you're hallucinating." Tea shook her head.

"Come on, just think about it, she looks exactly the same as the girl in the picture doesn't she?"

"Well, yea."

"So why couldn't it be her, just think about it, Kaiba got mad when he saw the picture of the girl probably because she broke his heart, now he see that girl that looks exactly like the girl in the picture and you saw what happened?"

"And you point is Einstein?" Tristan asked.

"That girl is the girl on the picture, that's why Kaiba acted so strange around her, she's his childhood crush." Joey said proudly.

"And you figured that on you own?" Tea asked.

"Well yeah. Hey Yug, you're really quiet, what do you think about all of this?"

Yugi looked up. "I think you are getting ahead of yourself Joey, she came here to see Kaiba, why would she come here to see a childhood crush, that doesn't make any sense, I'm sure there's something more to this. Anyway just forget it, it's none of our business."


	4. Not so dead after all

For people who care, I don't own Yu-gi-oh and I will only say this once.

Chapter four: Not so dead after all.

The dinner leading to a trip to the arcade, followed by walking home, Kaiba was now walking alone in the park with a sleeping Mokuba on his back, not that he minded anyway. Mokuba wanted to walk back home with him since it was only a 20 minute walk but the poor kid was so tired that he almost felt asleep while walking.

Mokuba then started to whimper and move a little, he was having a nightmare, something that happened quite often lately. Kaiba softly hushed him. "Don't worry kiddo I'm right here with you."

Upon hearing his brother's voice Mokuba calmed down and fell even deeper in sleep. Kaiba smiled, sensing his little brother's head on his shoulder.

Once they reached the mansion, Kaiba put Mokuba in his bed, however he couldn't left, he sat next to him and started stroking the little Kaiba's hair, causing a smile to appear on the kid's face. That was what he wanted, to see his brother smile, before he knew it he fell asleep next to his little brother.

8888

The next morning, Mokuba was the first one to awake and the first thing he saw was his brother sleeping next to him, he smiled remembering how he felt asleep on his brother's back. Normally he would have let his brother sleep and even slept with him but it was already 6:30 and they had school, not that he would mind missing it.

"Seto, wake up." Mokuba was lightly shaking him but he got no reaction. "Big brother!"

"What?" Kaiba asked in annoyance.

"It's time to wake up or you'll be late to school."

"Since when do you care about school?" asked a sleepy Kaiba.

"Since you grounded me."

8888

The limo ride was silent; both of them were too tired to think about anything intelligent to talk about. That is until Kaiba remembered something; he took his schoolbag and grabbed something from it.

"Here."

Mokuba looked at him with surprise and took the book from his brother's hand. "What for?"

"In class, that's what I do when I'm bored, I don't care if they call me because you don't pay attention, just stop insulting the teachers."

Mokuba smiled. "Ok big brother."

"Have fun." Kaiba said when the limo stopped in front of Mokuba's school.

"Really funny." The youngster said before leaving.

8888

Kaiba was sitting at his desk, taping on his laptop and trying to ignore all the other students making an unbelievable amount of useless noise, that was always what was happening when they had tutorial.

Tutorial was something that happened every two days, the responsible of each group had to go see his own group wherever it was in the school, the point of this? Well it was mainly to take presence (even if each teacher did it before each class) and giving important message to their group. (Which never really happened.) So tutorial was useless but for student it was a lost of time which meant a shorter period. The thing was, teachers left when they were finished, so their tutor was gone, but the teacher wasn't there yet because he was still with his own group. (An: there is such a thing in my school and we lose 10 to 20 minute each time, lot of fun.)

Anyway, back to Kaiba, as a student himself he didn't hate those 'lost of time' it was the only time of the day were teachers weren't asking him question because he wasn't paying attention, of course he always had the right answer, he just hated being interrupted like that. And speaking of interruption…

"Hey Kaiba!"

Kaiba cursed under his breath when he heard the mutt calling his name, what made matters worst was that he was sure what he wanted to talk about. He decided to just ignore him, maybe he'll go away.

"Hey I'm speaking to you moneybag."

"Well I'm not answering, can't you just catch a hint?"

Joey faked to think for a second. "Nope, but now that I have your attention, what exactly was going on between you and that girl yesterday."

"Nothing that's any of your concern."

"Well then, maybe I can force you to talk."

"I'd like to see that."

"We saw that picture also you know, I know she's some childhood crush you had."

Kaiba stopped tapping and looked up at Joey like he was crazy. "Childhood crush?" Much to Joey's surprise and annoyance he started to laugh at him. "Seriously, that must be the most disgusting thing I've ever heard." (An: remember people, she's his sister. For those who haven't realise yet.)

Joey was now completely confused. "Why is it so disgusting, she's really good looking."

"Then she's perfect for you, that slut doesn't deserve any better then a low rate mutt like you."

"Slut? She was your personal whore or something?"

Kaiba gave one of those look, the mutt implying that he had a personal whore, or even used a whore once was one thing, but when the girl in question was his twin sister that was completely disgusting, immoral and a lot of other adjectives like that. "Don't insult me, only desperate idiots like you take whores. Only the thought is making me sick."

"Does that mean you're gay?"

Wanting Joey to leave him alone Kaiba decided to take advantage of what Joey was implying, _hmm that could get him off my back for quite a long time, and that would be funny._ Kaiba pushed his laptop away, put both his elbow on the desk, twisted his finger together, put his hand on his finger and looked at Joey right in the eyes, "And what if I am?"

Joey looked at him with mild confusion. "What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"Wait a minute, does that mean that you go for guys?"

"I have everything I need right here." Kaiba said, still looking at Joey. (An: just think hard)

Joey's eyes widened a little when he caught what Kaiba meant. "Uhh I think I'll go now." Joey took cautious steps back.

_Do I dare?_ Kaiba thought about the face Joey would make._ Heck yes._ Kaiba waved at Joey in a girlish manner with a little smile, the smile was because he was almost bursting into laugher but it scared Joey even more.

8888

"Hey Joey, what's wrong?" Tristan asked when his friend came back. "You look kinda pale."

"It's Kaiba, I swear the guy's gay and he has his eyes on me."

They all looked at hi like he was crazy. "Alright Joey, what in the world did you ate this morning?" Tristan asked.

"I swear it's true."

They looked at Kaiba who had resumed to his work like nothing ever happened. "I think you're imagining thing Joey."

8888

"You mean you really did that?" Mokuba asked in disbelief and in laugher after his brother told him about what he did to Joey. "And people say that you can't have fun."

Kaiba was also laughing but less wholeheartedly then Mokuba, still it was a laugh. "You should have seen the look on his face."

"I can imagine it from here, I would have paid to see that."

Kaiba looked up in front of him, he tapped on his little brother's shoulder and the kid looked up also. That when he realised that to get in the limo they'll have to pass near Joey and the other.

"You wouldn't dare." Mokuba said.

"Wanna bet? Winner chose dinner tonight."

"Deal!"

When they passed in front of the gang Kaiba waited for Joey to look at him and winked, the look on Joey's face was priceless. As soon as they closed the limo's door behind them they both burst into laugher.

"How long are you going to keep it up?"

"I think I'm better stop now before anyone else see that, no one will believe Joey don't but I don't need someone ruining my reputation."

"You'll just have to get a girlfriend."

"I don't have time for girlfriend Mokuba."

"Well you'll have to get one eventually."

"Keep that up and I'm going to make you eat sea fruits."

Mokuba's eyes widened, there was nothing he hated more than sea fruits. "Fine, I won't bother you anymore."

8888

Meyli was looking back and forth from the window to the clock in her room, or should I say hotel room. She was quite a lucky person, her time in the room was up in an hour and she didn't had enough money to keep it for the night, that leave her with only two choice: going to see Seto or passing the night outside in the pouring rain, but even if she found the courage to go see her brother there was still a 99.9 chance that she'll end up outside anyway.

8888

Mokuba was looking outside the window of his brother's office at the pouring rain. "It was so sunny this morning."

Kaiba looked up from his work and smiled. "It's good to have rain once in a while kiddo, anyway it'll probably be over tomorrow."

"You really are weird Seto, how can you like rain?"

"I found it relaxing, I like the sound it makes." Mokuba looked at him like he was crazy, Kaiba laughed a little. "You'll understand when you'll be older."

8888

Meyli was standing in front of the gate, she had made it this far but had used all her courage, she wasn't afraid of her brother, she could be just as dangerous as him, it's just that now that she had learn that he still had Mokuba with him she was sure he would throw her away, she really hated that brat, after all he had done to her now she was going to have to stay in the road because of him.

_I'm going…I'm not going…I'm going…I'm not going…_ She snapped out of her 'meditation' when she heard a loud sound, she turned to her side and saw four boy about 30 meters from her, and personally, she thought they looked really dangerous. _I'm going._ She decided just as the guys saw her and started to call her.

She sighed once she closed the gate behind her, now there was no coming back, it was either Seto Kaiba or the guys outside in the dark. _Why of all the Seto in the world did he had to be the Seto Kaiba? _Let's just say that one of the reason she didn't wanted to go was because of everything she heard about him, even if back then she didn't know he was her brother, few people knew he had been adopted.

Taking a deep breath she walked up under the porch and closed her umbrella, now was the hardest part, with a little bit of luck Seto wouldn't the one to answer.

8888

Kaiba and Mokuba looked at each other when they heard the doorbell, it was 9;30 in the evening, who could come here at this time. That's when Kaiba realise what time it was. "Shouldn't you be getting ready to go to bed?"

Mokuba looked at him with pleading eyes. "Come on, it's only 9:30, I'm not tired."

"But you'll be tomorrow if you don't go to sleep soon."

"That's not true."

"Mokuba there is school tomorrow and I want you to get ready for bed, that's final."

"But I'm not a baby anymore, I'm eleven." Mokuba gave the puppy dog eyes.

"Look kid, if you go get ready now, you can stay up until 10 ok?"

Mokuba's exclamations of joy were cut short when one of the maids knocked on the door. "Mr Kaiba, there's a young girl who want to see you."

Kaiba nodded. "Take Mokuba to his room and make sure he gets ready for bed."

"Yes sir." The maid bowed and left with Mokuba.

8888

Kaiba walked toward the door, who could want to see him, of course his sister never crossed his mind. When he arrived at the door he saw his little sister her back against the door looking at him.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Kaiba asked, he was far from happy to see her.

"What do you think, I came for the view." _Bad, I should hold my tongue._

"Alright spill it, what do you want?"

Meyli sighed, this was going to be harder than expected. "I came here because I need help and I don't have anyone else."

"Really? And what makes you think I was going to help you? In case you forgot, you are no longer a part of my family ever since dad died."

"I never expected you to help me, I just came to ask and nothing more, I don't have anything to lose after all."

"And what happened to your great family, that life you chose over us, is it not good enough for you anymore?"

"I know what you are implying and I don't give a fuck to all you money. All I need is a place to stay."

"So, that's what you want, I knew there was no way you would come here to see me and Mokuba." Kaiba saw the hate that passed through Meyli's eyes. "I don't believe it, even after all those years you still think it's his fault, even worst you have the guts to ask me to help you with those kind of thought, in case you haven't notice I chose Mokuba over you and that'll never change."

"Look, when I came here I had no idea you were still taking care of that brat."

"Watch what you say about him."

"Or else you'll what? Throw me out? I've been living on the road for three months now do you think I care, or maybe you'll hit me again, trust me there's nothing you can do to me that I didn't already endured." She was stopped by a fit of coughing, a really big one that even worried Kaiba. "Sorry that I have bothered you." She turned around to leave.

Kaiba watched her, she really needed help, he remembered the reason why he kept the picture in the first place, because he wanted thing to be like that again, they might be twin but he was still the oldest of the two so she was his little sister and he loved her, he wanted her to be part of his family again, more than anything he wanted her to accept Mokuba.

But that was long ago, he had totally put her out of his life when they were adopted. He had no obligation to help her, she chose to live with their uncle so she just had to go back there. _Why should I take care of her? She left, that's all she's no longer part of my family. And she'd only hurt Mokuba. _Kaiba turned around to take care of Mokuba when his eyes caught a picture of his parent.

He couldn't take his eyes away from the picture, it was as if his parent wanted to tell him something, he turned to look at Meyli and sighed. _Fine, have it your way._ He said looking back at the picture. Just as she was about to open the door Meyli felt something grab her hand. She turned around and saw Seto just behind her.

"What do you want now?" She asked.

"Do you really think I'll let you leave like that? You'll catch your death."

"Why do you care?"

"Don't flatter yourself, I don't care about you."

Meyli looked at him with confusion. "Then why are you letting me stay?"

"Because if I throw you out I'll be no better then our uncle." Of course that wasn't the real reason, but he certainly wasn't going to tell her it was because of his parents, because he didn't wanted to disappoint them.

"You have such a sweet heart." She said with her voice full of sarcasm, she looked a lot like Kaiba.

"What did you expected? That I would welcome you in my arm? You are no longer a part of this family, Meyli. If what you are looking for is a loving family that will care about you then you can leave because you won't get any of that here. You can stay however there will be a few rules you'll have to follow."

"Like?"

"First of all we are not family anymore, never forget that. Second, No one, not even Mokuba know I have a twin sister or even a sister for all that matter and I don't want anyone to know, and last, if you ever hurt Mokuba in any way, and I mean ANY way I'll kill you, is that clear?"

"Clear as crystal." Meyli wasn't sure is Kaiba was serious about killing her but she didn't really wanted to find out.

"Good, you'll have a room and food but I'm not going to waste any more money on you."

"I already told you that I didn't cared about money."

"Whatever, just stay out of our life if you don't want to end up on the road again."


	5. Meet a childhood friend

Well it appear that people don't really like the twin sister, the word bitch came out quite often so, Here are some explanation, 

Just like Kaiba have a reason to be a cold hearted bastard she have reasons to be a bitch, just think of it this way, five years old kids have another way to see the world, what she saw was her mother die because Mokuba was born and what you start thinking at this age is what you'll believe all your life, and you mustn't forget that she was raised by someone you also thought it was Mokuba's fault.

Anyway you don't have to worry; no one can resist Mokuba's charm.

Chapter five : Meet a childhood friend.

Mokuba ran downstairs, he had heard his brother talk with someone but wasn't able to understand it. Anyway all he cared about was to be with his brother.

"I'm ready!" He said throwing himself on his big brother. He looked up and saw the girl behind Kaiba. He recognised her as the same one as the day before. "Hi, I'm Mokuba, who are you?" He asked, smiling.

"I'm Meyli." She replied, like she was going to change her mind about the boy, she hated him more now than ever.

Mokuba looked up at his brother. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Never in a million years kid, she's just…an old friend."

"Riiiight, just a friend."

"As a matter of fact, yes. She'll be staying here for a while, is that ok with you?"

"Sure."

"Good, now I have to settle her in, you can play in your room until bedtime."

Mokuba hugged him. "Ok, good night." He said to Meyli.

Once the kid left Meyli asked the question that was on her lips. "How long is a while for you?"

"Until I find a way to get rid of you."

"How considerate of you."

"Don't tell me you expected me to let you stay here forever."

"Actually that thought never crossed me mind."

"Good." Kaiba opened a door. "This is your room, and stay away from Mokuba if you know what's best for you."

"Like I had any wishes of being near that brat."

"Careful about what you say, he's much higher than you on my list of priority."

"I don't really care, anyway it's not like I plan to stay here and you don't need to find a place for me, I'll take care of that myself." She said before closing the door.

8888

Kaiba entered his little brother's room, the kid was sitting in his bed and looking at the door, he was waiting for him.

"No Mokuba she's not my girlfriend."

"Why are you letting her stay then?"

Kaiba looked at his supposed to be innocent little brother with a smile. "Look Mokuba, that's something you don't need to worry about, I'm just helping her." _Yeah right._

Mokuba sighed, he knew he wasn't going to get any info out of his brother. "Who is she then?"

Kaiba thought about it, if she was going to stay then Mokuba would find out eventually who she was. "She's the girl on the picture that you found."

"Really? But you said she was dead."

"You believed me?"

"Not really. I thought you hated her."

"I don't really hate her Mokuba, we just have a lot of things against each other, we were friends before, but a little after our father died we had a huge argument and stopped talking to each other since then."

"Then why are you letting her stay?"

"I have my reasons Mokuba." Kaiba said.

"In other words, I can ask as much as I want you still won't tell me why because it's none of my concern." The little kid said.

Kaiba nodded but he knew his little brother didn't believed it, he knew it was because he didn't _wanted_ him to know.

"And is there a chance that you two could be friend again?"

"Not is this life time kid."

"If you say so." Mokuba yawned. "Goodnight." Mokuba said as Kaiba closed the door.

"Goodnight Mokuba."

8888

"So you mean she's the girl on the picture."

Mokuba nodded. "And she's staying home with us."

"Why is that?" Joey asked. The two of then where walking around because all the others were busy.

"He don't want to tell me."

"How long will she stay?"

"I don't know."

"And what do you think about all of this?"

"I don't know. It's not like Seto to let someone stay at home with us. I'm sure there's something he's not telling me."

"Well, if Kaiba doesn't want to tell us then there's no way we'll find out. In the meantime, she'll stay here for a little while at least so maybe I'll get my chance, what does she like?"

"I don't know, I didn't had a chance to talk to her." Mokuba said. "I thought you thought she was Seto's Childhood crush?"

"Yeah, who cares? If I got her first then for once I would beat Kaiba at something."

8888

Mokuba opened the door and stepped inside the mansion. "I'm home!" He shouted, then he remembered that Kaiba had a meeting after school and would only arrive for dinner. _Well, in that case I should go and meet our guest._

Mokuba ran upstairs and knocked on the door of the guestroom.

"Come in." Meyli said, thinking it was a maid or something, after all why would Kaiba want to see her?"

"Hi Meyli!" Mokuba said with a cheerful voice.

Meyli cursed under her breath and turned around. Mokuba was sitting on the bed, looking at her with a smile. _Well, he sure makes himself at home, but then again this is his home._ "Is there something you need?" Meyli asked in a voice that she hoped wasn't to harsh, Kaiba did warned her about hurting his little brother.

"Not really, Seto's out until dinner and since you'll probably stay here for a while I thought we could start to know each other."

Meyli turned back to her book, well actually one that she took in Kaiba's study. "Trust me kid I won't stay here for long so you're wasting your time."

Mokuba tried to ignore her cold tone. "I know this may sound impolite but why did Seto let you in?"

"You are right, that's none of your business." She half snapped.

"Well sorry for trying to be nice." Mokuba was insulted.

"No problem." She really should learn to watch her mouth.

Deciding that he didn't wanted to be insulted anymore, Mokuba walked out of the room. _Looks like a girl version of Seto… in worst._

8888

For the first time in a long while, ever since Gozaburo died to be exact, diner was totally silent, something that got Kaiba's attention. Usually Mokuba would talk none stop, not that it was bothering him, actually he liked it, but today he was quiet and something told Kaiba that his sister had something to do with it.

"His something wrong Mokuba?"

"No." Mokuba said without even looking at his brother.

_Sure._ Kaiba continued to eat; he would have a talk with his brother later, when a certain person won't be there.

8888

When Kaiba entered his little brother's room he found him beating the crap out of monster on a videogame, something that he usually do only when he's mad. "So, what's wrong?"

Mokuba was so surprise to hear his brother's voice that he dropped his controller; he hated it when Kaiba sneaked on him like that. "Nothing."

"Is that so? Mokuba you know you can tell me everything."

Mokuba sighed. "There's not really something wrong, I'm just a little upset."

"And doesn't the thing that upset you so much happen to be named Meyli?"

"Kinda, she remain me of you, you have exactly the same arrogant and cold attitude, except that you don't act like that with me."

"Did she hurt you?" Kaiba swore that he would kill her if she ever hurt him, and he intended to.

"No, It's just that I have the feeling she doesn't like me."

"Listen Mokuba, I'm not asking you to be nice with her, she'll just stay for a little while then go and we'll never see her again, as for me I'm going to do as if she wasn't there and I think you should also."

"Why?"

Kaiba sighed. "There are some things that are better left unknown kid."

"Why don't you ever answer my question?" Mokuba asked.

"Because, this is between her and me."

8888

Meyli was lying on her bed while listening music with her cd player, one of her rare belongings, one that she stole. But the loud music didn't prevent her from hearing the door open.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"It's my house."

"And what would you had done if I was changing myself?"

"Please, if I wanted a girl I would certainly not go for my sister and I have way better things to do then look at you lack of femininity."

"Lack of femininity my ass, you should look at yourself before speaking, you never even had a date with someone."

"That makes us even then."

"What?"

"I made my research."

"Research?"

"I've been teach to always know everything about the people around me."

"That's still no reason to search my past like that."

"This is my house and my rules and I don't regret doing it, I've learn quite a few thing about you."

"Like?" She was afraid to find out just how much he knew.

"Well you lived with our uncle, who strangely happened to be quite healthy for someone with no job, thanks to our father's heritage, you also had quite a few problem with police for thievery, fight, skipping school and drugs, you also ran away three months ago and police are searching for you through all Japan, probably your dear uncle wanting his sweet little niece back so he could continue to live from her heritage."

Meyli stayed silent.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Like I have to justify myself to you."

"As a matter of fact you do, that is unless you want to return to live with your uncle."

"Look, it's nothing of your concern so leave me alone."

"It's more of my concern than you think it is, if anyone had found out that I was keeping you here I would have get in trouble and they probably had removed Mokuba's custody from me."

"So what, why do you care for that brat anyway?"

"Watch what you say about him, he's my little brother and I'll always take care of him."

"You're an orphan because of him."

"So what, maybe if he wasn't there we would still have mom around but I would never give him away to have her back, maybe you never realised it but he lost his mother also."

"If he wasn't there we would all be more happy."

"Speak for yourself, I was happy with my life before you came back, it has always been only him and me and I always loved it that way and that's final, I don't have to justified myself to you. Now, you have two choice, I can either ask the police to take you back to your uncle or make an arrangement for you to stay here and don't try lying to me, you don't have anywhere to go, you were just going to wait for an opportunity to steal my money and run away."

"Why would you even let me stay?"

"I have my reasons."

Meyli sighed, it's not like she was going to go back to live with her uncle. "Fine, I'll stay."

"Good, now there'll be some more ruled you'll have to follow." Kaiba walked up to Meyli's bag.

"Hey!" She complained when he started to search through it.

"First of all…" Kaiba held up a little bag with drug in it. "I don't want any of these in my house. Second, you'll start school next week and third of all, I don't care if you don't like Mokuba but you will respect him and I don't want him to feel bad because of you ever again."

"I guess I have no choice."

"If you want to stay here then no and one more thing, I want you to apologize to Mokuba for earlier today."

Meyli sighed. "Fine."

Kaiba turned around and was about to leave when Meyli's voice stopped him.

"Thanks. For letting me stay." Kaiba nodded, that was his way of showing that he accepted her gratitude. "Why are you helping me anyway, you hate me."

Kaiba looked at her over his shoulder. "Who ever said that I hated you?"

8888

And before anyone start asking question about why Kaiba doesn't hate her I'll explain everything, just as Lady blade pointed out it's impossible (Except on extremely rare exception, and I emphasis EXTREMELY) to hate another sibling, I myself have a littler sister ans little brother, both annoying, but no matter what I can't hate them, I even have an older brother, he's a jerk, he stink, he broke everything he find even my rings, he have no consideration toward other, he's obsess with the stupid computer and doesn't even have a life out of his stupid online game, I never even touch him because I found him disgusting, yet, even if I can't say that I love him (I will never reduce myself to say that to him, I have my pride after all) I can't say that I hate him either.


	6. Copycat

Chapter six: Copycat.

After Kaiba left, Meyli tried to sort thing out, to decide what to do next, she was upset that her brother dared to search through her past, now he knew almost everything she didn't wanted him to know, like her problems with justice and the fact that she was taking drugs. Luckily for her, he didn't know _everything._ If he actually knew all of it he would have never let her stay.

She was also grateful, he had let her in, even after what he found out, her only two other option were to return with her uncle, never in a lifetime, or became a prostitute, there was another option, it was six feet underground which was not appealing to her. (An: you'll understand later.)

And last, she was mad, really mad. Another thing that Mokuba took from her, first her mother and now her brother, one thing was sure in her mind, no matter what she could never forgive him, Kaiba chose him over her and that was his problem, he would realise one day that the kid is the cause of all his sadness. (An: bitchy isn't she?)

Kaiba had keep his words about making arrangement so she could stay, for a little while, she wasn't really sure about it but she hoped for longer, most of the foster home were full and the only place left were reserved for kids who had nowhere to stay, which wasn't her case, so the stupid social worker made it clear that she had to stay with her uncle or Kaiba, and that, at least until she turned 18. Stupid law, because of her problem with justice she couldn't become a legal adult like Kaiba.

8888

Monday was finally here, or rather unfortunately it was Monday, which meant she had to go to school, who invented school anyway, like she needed to go, she was just as intelligent as Kaiba and Mokuba.

"I look like a prostitue." Meyli said looking at herself in the mirror, the uniform didn't suit her at all, but then again it didn't suit anyone.

"What's a prostitute?" Asked Mokuba's innocent voice.

"Just look at me, it should explain all." She replied, being a slut wasn't really appealing so Meyli decided to at least make her best to not upset the kid so Kaiba wouldn't throw her out, but she was never going to accept or forgive him.

"I don't get it, you look like any other girl in Seto's school."

"And I thought Seto chose this school because it was well quoted." Mokuba let out a laugh. "There's no way I'll give all those pigs a show by wearing this." Meyli walked out of her room and entered Seto's one, without knocking I must add.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Kaiba complained.

Meyli looked at her brother who was getting dressed for school, he was currently shirtless. (An: I'm jealous.) "I have way better things to do then look at your lack of masculinity." Meyli entered Kaiba's walk in closet under Kaiba's questioning glace.

Kaiba smirked "You look like-"

"A slut, I know."

"What are you doing?"

"If I wanted to be a slut I would have stayed in Tokyo, there's no way I'm wearing that."

"Yesterday you were complaining about me entering your room while you were changing and now you are changing yourself in my closet."

"Well I don't want you watching."

"Never crossed my mind." Kaiba said as Meyli exited the closet. He smirked seeing her.

"Now that's better." She said, watching herself in the mirror. She snatched one of Kaiba's old uniform, the two of them were almost identical, Except for the fact that Kaiba was still a few inches taller then her, Meyli had longer hair and if you looked close enough you could see that there was a girl breast behind the boy shirt they were identical. (An: now I just got a totally hilarious idea, you'll see later in the chapter) Sure, she also had a more feminine face but unless you saw them both at the same time no one would notice.

"You are so not going to go to school dress like that."

"That never stopped me before." She said as she hid her hair in the vest of the uniform. Now they were identical. except for the height.

"You're better not put any make-up or I'll have your head."

8888

Mokuba entered the kitchen, but he didn't went any further in, he rubbed his eyes but it didn't worked, there was still two Seto. Kaiba looked up from his newspaper and smiled at his brother's confusion. "Good morning Mokuba."

Ok, that one was definitely Seto, so who was the other. "Good morning Seto." Mokuba sat down but still kept looking quizzically at the other one. "Good morning." He said to that person, in a voice that he hopped was confident.

"Good morning." Meyli answered out of politeness, she didn't wish him anything good.

Mokuba sighed, that was definitely Meyli with her total indifferent voice.

8888

Kaiba and Meyli entered the school, no one really paid attention to them, which was what Meyli wanted, people were always looking at her, boys were thinking about things I can't describe and girl all gave her disgusting looks because boys were gaping at her.

"If someone ask, I don't know you." Kaiba said.

"You should say that if someone ask I'm not you."

"That too. The principal office is just there, have fun."

"Gee, the old man will probably have a heart attack when he'll see me."

"That would be nice. Wait till you get in class."

8888

Just as she predicted, the principal almost had a heart attack when he saw her, in fact he kept babbling about the reputation of his school and bla bla bla, Meyli was quite amused. Of course when he saw that she was under the Seto Kaiba's care he stopped and let it go.

8888

And just as always class was boring, except for the new that a new girl was coming today, the boys were really interested, especially since no one saw her yet, actually no one realised it was her.

The first period ended without any sign of the new girl, Kaiba knew it was because of the uniform, but he also knew that once the principal saw she was living with him he would let it go.

"I can't wait to see the new girl, I hope she's hot." Joey said.

"Can't you think of anything else?" Tea complained.

"Yea, I thought you were already taken by Kaiba." Tristan said.

"It's not funny Tristan, I swear I didn't dream."

"Yea right." Both Tristan and Tea said. They kept bugging him about what Joey said happened with Kaiba all week long.

"Some friends you are." Joey said as he walked away.

"Come on Joey, it's just a joke."

8888

So far no one realised that Meyli was a girl, in fact they didn't realised that she wasn't Kaiba yet, even his fangirl were walking behind her at a safe distance. Everywhere she walked everyone would just get out of her way, until a certain blond faking to be angry refused to move out of the way.

"Move it Kaiba." He said as he pushed her with his shoulder.

Meyli recognised him as one of the boy who kept drooling at her when she first came in town.

"Leaving so soon?" One of her inner talent was to perfectly imitate any voice she wanted, including Kaiba's one

"You have a problem with that?" Joey said without realising that the person he thought was Kaiba was actually smaler than him.

This was getting so sweet. "Well I thought you may like company."

Joey froze in place. "What?"

Meyli walked a step closer to ward Joey and discretely started to rub his arm while whispering something in his ear. (An: Now if I repeated it this story would be erased from fanfiction, nah just joking I'm just letting it to your imagination.)

All of Joey's hair raised on his hair, there was no way this could be possible. Tea and Tristan also saw everything, they didn't hear what Meyli said but the look on Joey's face explained it all.

"No way, he wasn't lying." Tristan said.

"Come on, let's just take him somewhere else before he's traumatise to death." Tea said.

Tea and Tristan both walked to Joey's side. "Sorry Kaiba, he won't bother you anymore." Tristan said as they walked backyard, Kaiba was totally creeping them out. "On the count of three we turn around and go to Math class." Tristan whispered. "One, three." They all turned around and entered the classroom who happened to be just beside them.

As soon as they stepped inside they froze. Yugi, who was already in the classroom gave them a funny look, what in the world was wrong with them.

The only other person in the class, sensing that someone was staring intensely at him looked up from his laptop. "You geeks have a problem?" Kaiba asked in annoyance.

Tea, Tristan and Joey looked back over their shoulder, 'Kaiba' was no longer in the hallway, they looked back in the classroom, Kaiba was there, they did the same thing two or three times before Kaiba got really annoyed. "Would you stop it already?"

Deciding not to bother Kaiba anymore, they walked up to Yugi. "What's wrong with you?" The short boy asked.

Joey explained everything, not too loud because he didn't wanted Kaiba to know he had creped him out, of course Kaiba heard every word of it and one name rang through his mind; Meyli.

"Well there's no way it could have been Kaiba, he was here all along." Yugi said.

"I swear, it was him, we all saw him." The two others nodded.

By this time all the other students were there and the teacher entered the class. "Everyone back to your seat, that includes you Mr Wheeler."

"As you probably already know, we have a new student today, a young girl from Tokyo. You can come in." Unfortunately for the poor teacher, (An: who happen to be Mr Filion for everyone who read In the other's shoes) he hadn't seen Meyli before letting her in.

For the first time since the big bang Mr Filion was at a total lost of words, but all the students were too shocked to realise it, safe from Seto Kaiba. Realisation then hit Joey, Tristan and Tea, it was her that flirted with Joey.

"Young girl, care to explain yourself?" Filion said, referring to her clothing.

"Well you told me to come in."

"I was talking about the way you are dress."

"What about it?"

"That's the boy uniform."

"And your point is? You don't expect me to dress like that." She pointed the uniform of the closest girl.

"Actually yes, it's the rule."

"Well the principal said it was ok so I don't things your opinion matter, now if you'll excuse me I have to act as if I actually cared about your teaching."

Everyone was stunned, no one, except Kaiba of course, could speak to the infamous math teacher like that. (An: yes I changed him to a math teacher)

"Hey Joey." Joey looked at Yugi. "Do you think she could be the one you saw this morning?"

Joey thought about it. "Maybe, she does look a lot like Kaiba."

8888

Today class was rather… interesting, never in all the history of school had a girl dared to wear the boy's uniform, 5 minutes after the end of the class all the school had learned about Meyli. Especially a certain Jenny, who was the president of the Kaiba fanclub, and she didn't missed the fact that that she looked like Kaiba.

"You have a problem?" Meyli asked when Jenna blocked her path.

"Actually yes, stay away from MY Seto Kaiba."

"Your Seto Kaiba?" Meyli just shrugged her shoulder. "If you say so, it's not like I have any interest in him."

"Then why are you dressed like him?"

Meyli shrugged again. "Maybe that's because this is one of Seto's uniform."

"His?"

Meyli smiled. "Yes his, I walked in his room this morning while he was shirtless and took it."

The look on the face of Jenna was priceless, but Meyli had better things to do so she just walked away.

A few minutes later a familiar blond appeared behind her, she had taken her hair out of the jacket so now she was easy to recognise.

"Hey, I was just wondering…where you…" Joey started.

"If you want to know if I was the one who 'flirted' with you this morning then the answer's yes."

Joey let out a sigh. "That's good to hear."

"Looks like you don't like Seto that much."

"You can say it that way, why did you do it anyway?"

"Let's just say it was my revenge for the way you were 'looking' at me the other day." Meyli said.

"Yeah, I guess it was kinda out of place. Hey, my friends and I are going to hang out around town, wanna join us?"

"Sorry but I'm not into friendship thingny."

"Bad experience?"

Meyli slammed just the door of her locker. "That's a way to see it." She said as she walked out of the school.


	7. Hold your tongue

I know I'm a little bit later then usual but I was at my cousin's house 200 km away from my house, I just came back a few hours ago but my brother got the computer first.

Ok time to answer some reviews:

Mey-lu: Well I have two reason, first of all this is Kaiba we are talking about, why would anyone think he had a sister, most people must know she live with them but why would they think about it, after all she appeared out of no where and they are the same age, twins don't really come in a lot of mind. Second, I myself have a brother, we both have blue eyes and brown hair, we look like brother and sister (I can't believe I'm admitting it) and we both have glasses yet no one know we are related unless one of us tell it, even teachers that we share and can clearly see that we have the same last name don't make the link. Also they don't have the same last name anymore. And in case you haven't noticed so far, most think of her as his girlfriend lolll.

Kagome Mokuba: indeed it will, but it's not like I'm going to tell you now, I don't want to ruin the fun.

Seto's girl 2004: Well, want to know the end before everyone else I see. lolll, to put it short the answer is... Like I'll tell lolll

Oh well I think that all, thanks to all my other reviewers.

Chapter seven: Hold your tongue.

Meyli closed the door of the mansion and leaned against it, Kaiba was out so once again she was alone with Mokuba and the kid didn't seemed to had caught her drift by the way she was acting toward him, she didn't wanted anything to do with him.

However, as she walked up to her room something felt wrong, it was way too much silent, no videogame, TV or anything like that, that could only mean one thing, Mokuba wasn't there, not that she cared anyway.

8888

"So you invited her to come with us and she refused?" Mokuba asked.

"Well…yes, she said something about not being in friendship thingy."

"She sure does look like Kaiba on that." Tristan commented

"If you ask me she looks too much like Seto." Mokuba said.

"It's true that you seem to be out more often since she went to your house." Yugi said.

"She have something against me, I'm sure of it." The young Kaiba said.

"She's not the only one to sound like Kaiba now, you're starting to get his paranoia." Joey said with a grin.

"Why don't you talk to Kaiba about it?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I don't wanna get her into trouble, for what I've heard she ran away from home and for some reason that no one want to tell me, he let her stay with us."

"She sure is strange if you ask me." Tea said. "I can't believe she wore the boy's uniform."

That last comment made Mokuba remember about his question that never got answered. "She said this morning that she looked like a prostitute in the girl uniform."

"With her height, I can imagine that." Tea said.

"What's a prostitute?" Mokuba asked. All eyes turned on him. "What? She doesn't want to talk to me and Seto didn't want to tell me."

Tea bent down next to him and whispered something in his ear, the raven haired boy's eyes grew wide with understanding. "Ohhhh, you mean a slut."

Four pairs of shocked eyes looked at him. "What?"

8888

"Hi big brother!"

Kaiba looked up from his work to look at his little brother. "Hey kid." He smiled, it wasn't often that Mokuba came into his office…usually it was because he wanted to ask something, something told Kaiba to try and build up some mental defence against whatever his brother was going to ask.

A few minutes later Kaiba looked up his work with surprise, his brother still haven't asked anything, he was silently watching TV. "Is something the matter Mokuba?"

Mokuba looked at him. "No, why?"

"Usually when you come here it's to ask me something or because you have a problem."

"Can't I come pass some time with my big brother without having a hidden reason?" The little boy asked.

"Of course you can, but you never do. So trying to avoid going back home I guess."

"Maybe, I don't really like being alone with Meyli, I always feel like she hates me."

8888

Later that evening Kaiba entered Meyli's room, yet again without knocking. Meyli looked up from the computer and glared at her brother.

"Didn't you ever learn manner?"

"I guess not, I'm sure even you realised that Mokuba wasn't there didn't you?"

"Of course I did."

"Good because he came to my office because he didn't wanted to be alone with you in the house because he feel like you hate him."

"Ok maybe I do hate him but I didn't do anything."

"I don't care, this is his house and I want him to feel good so I advise you to start acting better, I don't care that you don't like him I just don't want him to know about it."

8888

Meyli looked around her, that was just great, she was lost, she had no idea where her next class was.

"Lost?"

Meyli turned around and saw a girl a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes. "Looks like it."

"Can I see?" Meyli handed Tea her schedule. "I'm in the same class, I can show you."

Even if she usually didn't accept help from people the girl in front of her did seemed nice. And she had helped her when she wanted to know where her brother lived "Ok."

"By the way, I'm Tea." She said as they walked toward the classroom.

"I'm Meyli."

"You're the new girl who dress like boys, you have guts you know."

Meyli wondered if she had to be insulted but the smile on Tea's face told her it wasn't an insult. "I don't especially like dressing like boys, but I don't like dressing like a slut either."

"I guess not, this uniform do suck, the only reason why no one forces you to were the girl's uniform is because you live with Kaiba."

"That must be the only good point to be living there."

"You're only saying that because Kaiba live there also."

"I don't mind him." Meyli decided not to say more, after all that girl was with Mokuba, it wasn't a good idea to insult the kid, and she had to behave or else Kaiba'll send her back in this rat hole.

"If it's not too much to ask, why did he let you in his house, Kaiba never seemed like the kind of guy to give charity."

"I don't mind you asking but I can't tell you. Tell me something, why do you hang out with all those boys?"

"Well I don't hang out with all the boys even if it's true that my best friends are, I was friend with Yugi since kindergarden, I have four older brothers and my mother died when I was three so I never really had any feminine figure around me."

"Oh, sorry about your mom."

"It's ok, I've got over it long ago, I know she wouldn't want me to mop around on her death all my life."

"I guess not." Meyli said, thinking about her own mother.

"What about you, Joey asked you to come with us but you said no, why?"

"Let's just say that guys who came to talk to me always have something behind their mind."

"Well they're guy after all, but Joey and Tristan really are nice guy, especially compared to Kaiba."

"Maybe, but there is no chance that Seto will ever try to look through my cloth."

"Who knows, no one knows what happen in his mind."

"Well that's one thing that never and will never cross it."

"What about you? You're living with Kaiba, don't you have any family?"

"I don't thing I can call that family, my parent died about the same time Seto's did, but unlike him I still had an uncle so I went to live with him."

"I'm sorry to ask but Mokuba said that he heard you ran away, why is that?"

"He said that?" Meyli was doing her best to contain her anger. "Well next time you can tell the little rat to mind his own business."

"Look I didn't meant to make you mad, I'm just curious."

"Well it's none of your business." Meyli snapped before going to sit at the far end of the class under the questioning look of Kaiba.

Meyli turned to glare at Kaiba. "Tell that rat of a brother you have to stop messing with my life."

8888

"Mokuba?"

The little kid looked up from his game. "You're home already?"

"Is that a way to welcome your brother home?" Kaiba joked. Mokuba got up and ran hugging his brother. "Mokuba, I had a little talk with Meyli, where did you heard that she ran away?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because you said the to Yugi and his friends, I don't know myself why she ran away and I doubt she wanted people to know about it."

"Well no one ever tells me anything, she came out of no where and now she's staying here and you don't even want to tell me anything about her."

"We already went through this Mokuba."

"No, you decided that I shouldn't know anything, you don't even want to tell me why you don't want me to know."

"And you thought Yugi had the answer?"

"No, but no one told me anything, at least he's as clueless as I am."

"Mokuba listen, right now we are talking about you telling Meyli's life to everyone."

"It wasn't everyone."

"That's not the point, it's her life, you know better then go around and talking about people's personal business. I asked her to be nice to you but the same goes for you."

"Alright I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologising to." The elder Kaiba said before walking away.

8888

"Come in." Meyli looked up from her homework to the door where a big mess of black hair entered. _Just great._ "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for telling my friends about you running away."

"It's a little late for that don't you think?"

"Tell me." Meyli looked at him again. "Why do you hate me like that?"

"You want that in alphabetical order? I can't tell you, not that I don't want to."

"Why can't I even be allowed to know why you hate me so much?"

"Your brother would kill me if I tell you."

8888

"Hey Meyli." Meyli looked back from her book to see Tea beside her. "Look I'm sorry for yesterday, I shouldn't have asked about this."

"It's ok I guess, I'm always the first one to mess with other's business." Meyli answered, why should she let Mokuba get in her life again.

"Curious aren't you?"

"You can say that again, I always put my nose where I shouldn't."

"Hey, me and the boys are going to hang out at Yugi's after school, you wanna come?"

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Why is that? I swear they are nice guy, they won't try anything on you."

"It's not that I don't believe you, I just can't stand being anywhere near boys." Tea opened her mouth to speak but Meyli interrupted her. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine. But what about Kaiba? Unless there's something about him that I don't know about he is a boy."

Meyli laughed. "Well I never checked personally and I don't intend to but I believe he is a boy, he's just different."

8888

Meyli was putting her books in her locker when a boy slightly taller then her came beside her, something that wasn't pleasing to her.

"Hey there." He said in a voice that let no room to imagination as to what was in his mind. Meyli slightly looked up at him but turned back to her business instantly, he might go away if she did as if he wasn't there. "Hey I'm talking to you."

"Well I'm not." Meyli answered.

"You're the shy type I see, or maybe you just want to be desired." He said leaning closer to her.

"Get lost." She said as she took a step back.

"Oh come on, I know you want me just as much as I want you. Let's go somewhere more private." He said as he put his arm around her waist.

"Let me go." She panicked, she took a step backward as she pushed him end ended up falling behind.

Lucky for her she didn't fall much before someone caught her. "You got a problem here?" Meyli looked up to see the same blond from the other day.

One look at Joey's face was enough to convince the guy that he didn't wanted to mess with him. "No, I was leaving."

As soon as the guy had turned his back on them she got a few feet away from Joey, she wasn't much more comfortable with him in any case. "Thanks." She said before walking the other way.

8888

"I swear this girl his strange. Jake is like the guy every girls want to go out with." There was a hint of jealousy there. "Any girl would have melted in his arm the second he talks to them, safe for Tea who gave him a kick where it hurts."

"Maybe she's like Tea?" Yugi tried.

"I don't think so, she looked afraid of him." Joey said.

One thing that none of them noticed was that Kaiba was passing near them at that time, even if they hadn't mentioned her name he knew who they were talking about. When he sat down in his limo he noticed that Meyli was already there and she didn't looked well at all.

"Are you ok?"

Meyli almost let out a small yell out of her surprise, she hadn't heard him come in, but at the same time she felt safer now that he was there. "I-I'm fine."

"Liar." Kaiba looked in front of him. "So, I heard you met Jake."

"Why do you care?"

"Well I heard from the mutt that you looked like you were afraid of him."

"The mutt?"

"Fine, Wheeler, does that ring a bell?"

"Well 'the mutt' should mind his own business."

"Is it me or do you have a problem about people who are concern about you?"

Meyli let out a small laugh. "No one's concern about me, no one ever did or will."

"If I wasn't concern I would have let you rot on the street."

"Yea right, keep telling you that, you only did it because of conscience."

"Out of conscience, you would be back with your uncle, where you belong."


	8. An arrangement that doesn't please anyon

Important: Ok just so you know, I changed Meyli's height a little so it will fit more in the story, she's now 5.6 inches but still taller than me. (sigh)

Chapter eight: An arrangement that doesn't please anyone.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Tea said as she looked at Meyli's exam.

It had now been two week that Meyli started school, she had become really good friend with Tea even if, for some unknown reason she still didn't wanted to go or even talk with the boys, safe for Yugi, she didn't minded him. As for Mokuba, well she made sure to see him less as possible and so far it was working.

"I don't see anything so special about it." Meyli just waved it off.

"Are you kidding me, only Kaiba ever get perfect at Mr. Filion's exam, I consider myself lucky if I score a 75 and I was the second best after Kaiba."

Meyli just shrugged her shoulder, she was a genius so she was used to this.

"You know, you and Kaiba sure have a lot in common." Tea said suspicious voice. Meyli looked at her with confusion. "You are also living with him, is there something you are not telling me?"

"I forbid you to ever think about such thing again, I'm not going out with Seto, the only thought of it makes me sick."

"You also are calling him by his first name, usually only his brother does it."

"You are so making me sick."

"What would you found so disgusting about Kaiba, even I have to admit that he's quite good looking."

"Then why don't you go out with him?"

"Well… because it's Kaiba."

"And why is that reason not good enough for me?"

"Because, first I don't live with him, second I don't call him by his first name and third we have noting in common."

"Don't you know that opposite attract?"

"Really funny."

8888

Kaiba was working in his house office, lately he was staying more often home because of Mokuba and Meyli Even if he did notice that Meyli was doing her best to stay out as late as she could. So far he had been working for two hours without blinking, he wanted to get as much work done as possible before tomorrow, he had an extremely important meeting and would be away for an entire week, of course he had a babysitter, a young girl a little bit younger than him, Mokuba loved her a lot. (An: what? Did you actually believe he would let him alone with Meyli?)

The phone rang, Kaiba mentally cursed the thing for totally breaking his concentration. "Kaiba." He answered.

"What? Isn't there a way you can make an arrangement?" Kaiba listened at the answer. "Fine, I understand."

Kaiba hang up the phone, had she been any other employee he would have fired her right now but Mokuba would have never forgave him.

"Great, and how am I supposed to find another suitable babysitter before tomorrow morning." Kaiba wondered aloud.

8888

Kaiba opened the door of his little brother's room, just as always the kid was playing videogames. "Hey kid."

"Hi Seto. Are you done working now?"

"Yes."

"Great, can we play now? Please!" Here came the puppy dog eyes.

"I have to tell you something first." Seeing his brother's serious face Mokuba calmed down and gave him his complete attention. "Jade can't come to watch you while I'm gone." (An: Now I'm sure you all know where this is heading)

Mokuba looked sad, he really loved Jade as a babysitter, even if he still considered himself too old to have one. "But who will watch me then?"

"Well, the only other person who can is the old hag Janaki."

Mokuba had just the reaction that Kaiba expected. "What? You can't leave me alone with that old crazy bat! I'll go nuts before the end of the first day."

Janaki was an old woman in love with cats, she also had a strong believe that prune juice and the rod were the solution to everything. The juice more often since she wasn't a good runner and didn't hit really strong, Kaiba knew first hand since she used to be the baby sitter when Gozaburo was still alive. If you didn't became crazy with her you would die from prune intoxication.

"Don't worry kid, I'd rather leave you with the mutt then with her."

"Good, can I go stay with Joey?"

Kaiba gave him one of those faces. "I'm not that desperate kid, I said I would rather, not that I would."

"But there's no one else."

"You can try all you want there's no way I'll let you stay with the mutt and his drunken father."

"And who will watch me then."

Just then Meyli got out of her room, just as she passed beside Kaiba an idea popped in his mind, not one that he liked but the only one acceptable. "Not so fast." Kaiba grabbed her arm.

"Great, what did I do this time?"

"Is there something that you did that I don't know about?" Kaiba asked.

"Ok then, what do you want?"

"I'm going away for a week starting tomorrow morning, you'll take care of Mokuba while I'm gone."

"WHAT?" Both Mokuba and Meyli said together.

"I said you will watch Mokuba."

"You can't be serious." They both said again.

"I'm quite serious actually, It's already 9:30 and I'm leaving at 9 tomorrow, Jade can't come because of a sudden event and I can't get anyone else before tomorrow, unless you want me to ask the old hag Janaki…"

"No, anything but the old hag."

"Fine, then it's settle."

"And I suppose there is nothing I can say to get out of this one." Meyli said.

"Atually yes, you can go back where you came from, trust me, I don't like this idea either but I can't let Mokuba alone and I really have to go." Kaiba said walking away.

Meyli looked down at Mokuba. "Old hag?"

"Long story"

"I'm in no hurry."

8888

"So you'll have to watch Mokuba for an entire week." Tea said.

Meyli sighed in the phone. "Looks that way."

"Why do you sound so down about it? Mokuba is a sweet kid." Tea asked.

"Well, let's just say that we don't really get along."

"Yea, I heard about it, why is that?"

Meyli sighed. "I can't tell you."

"There sure is a lot of thing that you can't talk about." Tea joked.

"Not really, only one, the problem is that everything is related to that one thing."

"One thing I don't get is why Kaiba charged you to take care of Mokuba, sure he must know that you don't get along."

"Of course he does, apparently his usual babysitter's grandmother died so she can't come and the only other person available is some crazy old lady. Apparently she was Seto's babysitter when his step-father was alive and he sure doesn't like her. He even said that he would rather let Mokuba with Joey."

"Joey huh?"

"No actually he said the mutt."

"Now that does sound like Kaiba."

"Why does Seto call him a mutt anyway?"

"Well it's a long story that I'm not sure Joey would like me to tell anyone, not that someone doesn't know about it already. To make it short Kaiba creamed Joey in a duel and Joey was stupid enough to fall on his knee, Joey also became crazy every times Kaiba call him a mutt."

"Someone should tell him to just ignore him."

"We did, but he never listened. To come back to the subject of you taking care of Mokuba, what are you going to do about it?" Tea asked.

"Well I don't really have any choice in the matter, Seto made it clear that if I ever hurt Mokuba in anyway I could found myself another place to live so I guess I'll just have to watch him, after all the kid is 11 and there is like a dozen maids in the house, how hard can it be?"

8888 (The next day at 7)

"Please big brother!" Mokuba pleaded.

"I said no."

"Please"

"Mokuba I already told you, you can't come with me, you can't afford to miss a week of school."

"Come on Seto, I already know everything."

"No. What would you do anyway? Stay in the hotel room all the week?"

"I don't want to stay alone with her."

"You don't? Or she don't?"

Mokuba sighed. "Fine, I don't mind having her taking care of me, it's just that I know she don't want to, I know she hates me." Mokuba looked away.

"No, she don't hate you, she's just too simpleminded, prideful, jealous and stupid to even realise it and I'm passing some."

"Why would she be jealous of me? I never even met her before."

Kaiba cursed under his breath, maybe he should have passed jealous.

"So, she is one of those jealous possessive girlfriends who can't stand their boyfriend to care for someone else?"

Kaiba gave him one of those look that meant 'haha really funny' "She is not my girlfriend Mokuba."

"Whatever." Mokuba said copying his older brother. "Until you can provide me a better explanation I shall believe what everyone else believes."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mokuba held out this morning newspaper. "What is that?"

"It's an article about your love with Meyli, apparently it had been going on for some time now."

"Give me that" Just as Kaiba started to read Meyli, who had heard the last part about the newspaper, entered the kitchen and started to read over his shoulder.

"Disgusting." They said together once they reached the part that said they were often saw kissing each other.

"Doesn't people around here have anything better to do then write those things?"

"Welcome to our life." Kaiba said.

"Hey it's not that bad, at least they haven't found anything about your past yet." Mokuba said.

Meyli gulped. "My past?"

"Of course, you are now 'officially' the girlfriend of the youngest CEO of all Japan and one of the richest people in the world." The little Kaiba said as if it was an every day thing.

Of course this wasn't something Meyli wanted, for all Japan to know about her past. The rest of the breakfast was silent, just as the limo ride to school. Mokuba hugged his brother super tight before leaving, letting Kaiba and Meyli alone.

"Hey."

Meyli looked away from the window to look at Kaiba. "What is it?"

"About the newspaper, don't worry about it, I'll take care of it and if any reporter came talking to you, don't say a single word."

"Ok, thank, even if I'm sure you have a hidden reason to make sure no one find out about my past."

"Like?"

"Not wanting to be associate with a thief who ran away from home."

"You forgot drugged."

"Hey I didn't take anything since I'm living with you." She lied.

"You lie the exact same way I do, what did you though? That I wouldn't realise it even if you never took it in the house?"

"Hey, you only said you didn't wanted any in your house."

"I'll be more explicit then, if you ever take any of this shit again you can find yourself a new place to live."

"Fine." Meyli said.

Kaiba held up his hand in front of her.

"What?" After seeing Kaiba's glare she sighed, she took out the small amount of drug she had and gave it to him. "Happy now?"

"You are better watch yourself while I'm gone." Kaiba said as the limo stopped in front of the high school.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She said as she stepped outside.

"And Meyli?" She turned around with a questioning look on her face. "Take care of yourself."

"Sure." She waved it off.

"I'm serious, just because we don't get along well doesn't mean that I want you to get hurt."

"Fine, I promise."

"Good, just call me if there's anything wrong." Kaiba said before leaving her.

"Why would I call you, if there's anything wrong you'll kill me." She said even if she knew he couldn't hear her.

8888

I already finished the next chapter but it's only because I have a project with my best friend next week so I won't be able to write, so it is possible that the next chapter will be up next saturday or monday depending on when we'll do it.


	9. Not that hard, my eye

Double is trouble nine: Not that hard, my eye.

The rest of the day went by as usual, of course Joey did his daily amount of stupidity by blowing the chemistry lab, lucky for him nothing broke because he couldn't afford to pay for that, but he did have to stay after school to clean everything while the others were waiting for him outside.

"Your brother sure is strange." Tea said.

"You're only figuring that out now?" Mokuba asked.

"Well no." Joey said. "We just don't get why Kaiba decided to let Meyli take care of you, I don't have anything against her and she seem kinda nice but if she really hates you as much as you said she does why did her chose her?"

"Don't you ever read anything?" Tristan said just coming back from no one knows were.

"What do you mean read anything?" Joey asked.

Tristan showed them today's newspaper.

"Girlfriend huh?" Joey said once he was finished… a good ten minutes after everyone else.

"Yea, I read that one this morning but I'm not sure you can believe it, each time someone rich speaks with a girl who isn't working for him they start saying those kinds of things."

"And how much often does Kaiba speaks with a girl who isn't working for him?"

Mokuba thought for a while. "Never I guess."

"So, just look at all the fact, first Kaiba let her stay in your house with no explanation, She calls him Seto, he talks to her, and even I have to admit they have a lot in common." Joey said.

"What about you Tea? You two seem to be good friends."

"Well I don't know, I already joked about her being with Kaiba but she said it would never happen, sure they talk a lot but they don't seem to have any interest in each other, they look like old friend or something like that."

8888

Later that night Meyli was doing her homework, well when I say homework I mean everything she would be supposed to do next month, she was interrupted by Mokuba, who came back about an hour before.

"I'm hungry." The little kid complained.

Meyli gave him a confused look. "Why don't you ask the cook?"

Now it was Mokuba's turn to be confused. "What cook?"

"Well you know, the person hired to do food."

"I know what a cook is. We just don't have one."

"You don't? Then who was making food?"

"Seto." Mokuba said as if it was totally normal.

"Seto? Why is he cooking, he have more then enough money to hire a cook."

"Because he always say only idiots hire someone to do something they can easily do themselves. Plus Seto doesn't like always having employees around the house, that's why the maids are only here while we're at school."

Meyli knew that saying also, her father was always saying it when her or Seto complained about not wanting to do something. "So, that mean you actually expect me to cook something?"

Mokuba nodded. "Well if you want to eat, yes."

"Would you believe me if I told you I never cooked before?"

"Great. Seto will kill us both if we set the house on fire while trying to do food."

"I think I have a better idea."

"Like?"

"Pizza?"

8888

Once the problem of the pizza was settle now came more difficult problem, like homework and Mokuba being a too much nice kid for Meyli's taste.

"Can you help me?" Mokuba asked.

Meyli sighed, just great, now she was going to have to help the kid. "Fine, what's the problem?"

"Here." Mokuba pointed a number in his book.

Meyli took a look at the number. "Polynomial functions? You're twelve, why are you seeing those kind of thing, it's way too advanced for you."

"I know I'm not supposed to learn those before another 3 years but I already did everything I was supposed to learn until that."

_Well, I guess the kid's also a genius, I guess I should have been expecting it. _Meyli then started to explain everything to him, even if she didn't want to, it was no problem really, she actually learned that around the same age Mokuba is right now.

Mokuba stared at the book. "I don't get it." He finally said.

"Well if you can't learn it then don't try to."

"Hey, I was just asking for help."

"Well I helped you, it's not my fault you can't understand it."

"What in the world is your problem, I never did anything to you so why do you hate me so much?"

Meyli stood up and walked to her room. "Because I lost everything because of you."

"But I don't even know her." Mokuba whispered. He really wanted to be friend with her but she wouldn't even give him a chance.

8888

Meyli closed the door of her room and lay down on the bed. She didn't mean to yell at the kid but she just couldn't stand him, it wasn't enough that he killed her mother, he had to look exactly like her so every times she saw him she kept thinking about her.

8888

"So if I understand right you mean Kaiba can cook?" Tea asked in disbelief. She had just called Meyli to see how things were going and because she was bored.

"Yes, which mean there isn't any cook in the house and not a maid either. It appears he doesn't like having employee in his house."

"You mean he cleans everything alone?"

"No, but the maids only come when they're at school."

"So that means you'll actually have to take care of Mokuba."

"Yea, and speaking of that, we just had another argument."

"Over what?"

"Absolutely nothing, I can't stand that brat, end of the story."

"I really don't understand what you have against him."

"He killed my mother for first." She mumbled under her breath.

"What did you said?" Tea asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about something."

"And what was that thing?"

"The first day isn't over yet and I already have enough of him, how am I supposed to take care of him for the rest of the week."

"Just try to get along with him, I swear he's a good kid."

8888

"Come on, get up." Meyli was shaking Mokuba's shoulder to wake him up, after all it was a school day and he was going to be late if he didn't get up.

"Let me sleep." The little boy mumbled.

"Yea right, get up now." Meyli removed the covers from the boy's body.

"Hey!" He shouted.

"Good, now get up because if you don't hurry I won't wait for you, I don't want to get detention."

"Fine."

Unfortunately for both of them, there was really heavy traffic today so they both ended up late at school. So they both ended up with detention, Meyli however was less lucky since she had math that morning.

"Well it seems that Miss Norisaka thinks that because she's going out with a Kaiba she have the right to come late in class if she feels like it." Mr Filion said.

Meyli looked at the teacher with a disgusting look. "I'm not going out with him."

"Are you implying that the reporters are lying?"

"Exactly."

"Then why don't you tell us why Kaiba would let a stray rat like you stay with him?"

Meyli stayed silent, she couldn't tell why, and if she said a lie no one would believe her.

"That's what I thought, now go to your seat and you'll join mister wheeler in detention after school."

Meyli went to her place, silently noticing that Joey wasn't even at school. The teacher continued his class when Joey suddenly entered the classroom.

"It's so nice of you to join us Mister wheeler."

"I know: detention, after school, in your class."

8888

The rest of the day wasn't any easier for Meyli, since she couldn't give any explanation as to why she was living with Kaiba, everyone took it as if she screamed all over the city she was going out with him, something the girls of the Kaiba fan club didn't appreciate, especially Jenna.

"Would you leave me alone?" Meyli shouted at the five girls following her and giving her nasty glares.

Jenna, who was the leader of the small group, was the one to talk. "I thought I told you to stay away from my Seto Kaiba."

"And I thought I already told you I had no interest in him and he has no interest in me either, we're not even friends."

"Then why are you staying with him?"

This time Meyli had more then enough. "Fine, have it your way, you're right, I'm going out with Seto Kaiba and we had sex every single day since the last two month, happy now?"

Jenna was so shocked she just turned around and walked the other way. Sure, if any reporter ever had news of what she said it would be all over the news but Jenna wasn't going to prove what had been, so far, nothing more then a rumour because it would mean she couldn't get Kaiba.

"Nice shot." Tea said coming behind her. "Don't worry, no one else heard and I doubt Jenna will tell anyone about it, that would mean that she couldn't get Kaiba."

"Well now I hope she'll leave me alone."

"Actually no, she'll try to destroy your relationship with Kaiba."

_She's too late, any relationship I ever had with Seto had been destroyed long ago by my so called little brother._ Meyli thought. "Well she'll have problem finding it in the first place."

"So, is it true?" Tea asked

"What is true?"

"What you said about you and Kaiba?"

"Of course not. I'm not going out with him." Meyli said.

"You do know unless you can give people a good enough reason why Kaiba let you live with him no one will believe you?"

"Yes I do, but I can't tell, Seto would kill me."

"Well anyway I have to go, dance practice, see ya later."

8888

School was now over, at least for everyone who wasn't named Meyli or Joey; she still had to go to her detention. She was getting her things while all the other students were going out. Just as she expected the rest of the day was horrible, and it wasn't getting any better with Jake coming her way but she was to busy thinking to notice him.

"So, is it true? You are going out with Kaiba?"

Meyli looked uneasy at him, she was very uncomfortable around guys, she couldn't stand to be near one or even talk to one, but Jake was even worst. She didn't respond.

"What does he have that I don't?"

Still she remained silent.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." Jake said as he grabbed her upper arm and forced her to look at him. It wasn't really a strong grip but it was more then needed to make her feel really uncomfortable.

"I'm not going out with him, end of the story, now let me go."

"So if you're not going out with him that means there is nothing stopping us from learning to know each other." Jake said as he took a step closer to her, still holding her hand.

"Let me go." She shouted, but all the students were already gone.

"Come on, be a good girl, we both know you want it, or maybe you like it better when people are mean with you." Meyli was completely disgusted but she was too afraid to even move.

Of course Jake, who was used to girl always melting in his arm, didn't know the meaning of the word no. So he didn't have any second thought before kissing her. Meyli was totally paralysed by fear as memories flashed trough her mind, she closed her eyes tight, trying to ignore the images.

_No, I don't want to…let me go!_ Her mind screamed as the memories continued, she was completely trapped in another world, it was no longer Jake in front of her but someone she thought cared about her, she was no longer 16 but only a frightened little 12 years old girl. After what seemed like an eternity to her, she regained enough of her senses to push him away from her, before Jake could even realise what was going on she had already disappeared.

8888

Meyli ran out of school and crossed half of the schoolyard before letting herself down behind a three, she couldn't go any further. She sat there, crying, trying to stop the memories that kept coming back from her mind where she tried to bury them.

Her hand reached for something in her pocket, she didn't care even if Seto would kill her if he ever found out, she didn't cared about her detention, all she wanted was those memories to stop so she gladly took the two pills.

An: the pills are drug for those who can't catch a hint. Anyway that's another chapter finished.


	10. Slip of tongue

Chapter 10: Slip on tongue.

"So, had fun?" Yugi asked when Joey finally came out of detention.

"I can tell you never had any detention." Joey said.

"Nope. So, Filion wasn't too hard with you?"

"Nah, he must have been in a good mood but I know Meyli's gonna get it tomorrow."

"Why is that?" Tea asked.

"She wasn't there."

"What do you mean she wasn't there?" Yugi asked.

"She skipped detention, she never showed up I don't know why. I also noticed she left her locker unlocked."

"You think something could have happened to her?" Yugi asked.

"I have no idea. Hey, where's Mokuba, he's usually there by now."

8888

Mokuba walked out of his school after detention, after all it was his fault if he got one, he was the one who oversleep. He looked up and saw Yugi and the other in front of the high school next door. _Joey must have detention also._ The little kid thought and walked to them

"Hey guys!" The little boy said.

They all looked down at him. "Hey, we were just wondering where you were." Joey said.

"I just got detention for being late this morning, I kinda overslept."

"So, that's why Meyli was late." Tea said.

"Which bring us back to the subject." Joey turned toward Mokuba. "If she isn't with you then where is she?"

"Probably home." Mokuba said.

"Maybe, but that doesn't explain why she skipped detention." Yugi said.

"So, she got in trouble because of me."

8888

Meyli wasn't home, in fact right now she couldn't even remember where home was, it wasn't like she wanted to go back or even cared anyway, after all, if she took the drug it was mainly to forget, unfortunately she forget more then she really wanted to but she was ready to do it if she could forget all those times. The only problem about when she was drugged was if she saw any boy she would start to have a bad trip so she always make sure to be alone. As for now she was just laying down staring at the now dark sky full of stars.

8888

Joey was walking slowly back home, his father had disappeared a few days ago on one of his drunken trip, he should be back in a week…or two, so Joey had no hurry to go back home. But of course, we all know that Joey is a wimp, (An: Those who read the manga know what I mean) so he decided to take a shortcut to get home faster.

He decided to cut trough a park that no one ever go in, as he was walking he kept humming a tune to ease himself. Meyli heard it and turned around to see where it came from. She quickly started to panic, just like every time she saw a boy, only her fear was stronger when she was alone with a guy or when she was drugged, and right now all of those three conditions were reunited.

Joey caught Meyli's movement when she turned around so he turned also but because of the dark he couldn't see her. Just to be sure he started to walk toward the movement, yet the source had disappeared. Joey looked around, wanting to make sure everything was alright, that's when he saw her, she had her back against a tree and had closed her eyes shut, trying to close herself to the world outside.

"Meyli?" Joey said when he recognised her.

Meyli looked up and panicked, not recognising the boy in front of her, that didn't really mattered anyway since she panicked each time she was near a boy, even if she didn't always showed it. She tried to get away but Joey was faster, Meyli only panicked even more when Joey grabbed her arm.

"Hey, what is wrong with you?" Joey tried to calm her down but to know avail, when he took a good look at her he understood everything for having already taken drugs himself when he was in Hirutani's gang. It was obvious that she was deadly afraid of him but he couldn't let her alone like that, sure no one ever came here but he did, and someone else not as good as him could come also.

"Come on, I'm taking you home."

"No, let he go." She yelled.

"You can yell all you want I'm not letting you here for the next drunken guy to find."

Meyli, however, didn't calm down in the least even after they finally reached Joey house so he had to lock her in his room. An hour later, after 15 minutes without hearing her he decided to check on her. When he saw that she had fallen asleep in a corner he gently took her in his arm and laid her on his bed before going to sleep on the couch.

8888

Meyli woke up the next morning in an unknown place, few memories of what happened the day before passed trough her mind, mostly about the guy that found her. Panik raised in her chest about what happened, what this guy may have done to her last night. She quickly got up and silently walked out of the room. She looked around, it was a small apartment.

"So, you're finally up."

Meyli turned around quickly and saw Joey behind her, even if Tea told her he was nice she couldn't stop her fears. "What did you do to me?" She was afraid to ask.

"Hey, I did absolutely nothing to you, don't get any funny idea, I'm not the kind of guy to go around and abuse of defenceless girl."

"Then why am I here?" She asked.

"Because I found you totally drugged in the park, would you have preferred me to leave you there for the next guy to come and rape you?"

Meyli stayed silent, she couldn't really argue with that.

"Does Kaiba know that you are taking drugs?" Joey asked suspiciously, he could easily sense how scared and tensed she was around him.

"He knows, but he said that if I ever take any again I could find myself a new home."

"Don't worry, I won't tell him."

"Thanks."

"You're lucky that I'm the one that found you, you have no idea what kind of guys are walking around here at night."

"I guess I'm lucky." Meyli said, she knew Joey wouldn't hurt her but she couldn't stop being afraid, it was something that had been carved in her mind since she was still a kid.

"So, why did you took this shit anyway?"

"To forget, it always works, as long as I'm alone."

"Look, I called Mokuba and told him you were sick, I also took care of Filion and your detention, I have to go to school, you should take the day off, you can stay here until you feel good enough to go back home."

"Thanks."

_What a strange girl._ Joey thought as he walked out of the house. _I'm going to have to talk to Tea about this._

Meyli sighed when the door closed behind Joey, her heart finally calmed down, that is until she remembered what Kaiba said about the mutt AND his drunken father. Deciding that she didn't wanted to risk meeting the guy she went back into the room and quickly prepared herself to leave. Something on the other side of the window caught her eyes, there was some guys, probably part of a gang that were outside, knowing this wasn't the best place for a girl to be alone, she thanked god that she was wearing a boy uniform so she hid her hair before going out.

The guys looked at her, from a little far away the difference of height she had with Kaiba was invisible and they all knew better than to mess with the young CEO so they just turned around and continued whatever they were doing, which was most likely something illegal.

8888

And once again Joey was late, but today was his lucky day, the teacher was late so he never knew, that was the first day in two months Joey didn't got detention for being late.

"What happened Joey, fell out of the bed?" Tristan joked after the first period.

_More like couch._ Joey thought. "Hey Tea can I talk to you, in private."

"Huh sure." Tea said.

Joey started to talk once he was sure they were alone. "It's about Meyli."

"You know were she is?" Tea asked worried.

"Well, yes and since you to are friends I thought I should tell you."

"Tell me what?" Tea asked, worry all over her face.

"Don't worry nothing bad happened to her." Joey said when he saw he face. "I found her yesterday when I was going back home and she was drugged."

"Really?"

Joey nodded. "I didn't understood anything, she panicked when she saw me, I took her home with me, this morning she said that it was to forget."

"Forget what?"

"I don't know, all I know is that she really was afraid of me, just as much as she was afraid of Jake when she first came here."

"I'll talk to her tonight."

8888

Mokuba came home after school and saw Meyli on the couch in the living room. "Feeling better?" He asked.

Meyli turned around with a confused look on her face.

"Joey said he found you and you were sick."

"Oh yea, still a little tired but I feel better." She said turning back to the TV.

Of course Mokuba didn't believe a word, he was smarted than he let people believe. "You weren't sick am I right."

"Mind you own business."

"But I just want to help you, what's going on?"

"Well maybe I don't want any help from a little demon like you, after all my life would be so much better had you never have been born."

Mokuba just sighed and went to his room to do his homework, he knew Kaiba told him to call if she was mean but he couldn't, for a reason that he didn't know he couldn't help but fell himself attached to her, it was a strange feeling that he couldn't remember ever experiencing before but at the same time it seemed familiar… and right. He just couldn't be mad at her, sure he felt sad that she was always rejecting her but he couldn't hate her. He knew there was something his brother wasn't telling him about that girl but he had no idea what it was.

Meyli sighed, she had done it again, at this right she wasn't going to stay here for much longer, but she just couldn't even bear the sigh of this kid, she decided to go and take a walk to clear her thought.

Meyli was walking without any destination in mind, she just wanted to be away from Mokuba, each time she saw him she couldn't stop thinking about her mother, why did he had to look so much like her, why did he had to even be born.

"Hey Meyli."

Meyli turned around and saw Tea walking up her way. "Hi."

"So, how are you?"

"Fine, I guess." Meyli answered.

Tea looked in front of her, as they started walking. "Joey told me, about yesterday and this morning."

Meyli sighed. "And how many people did he tell it to?"

"Only me, no one else know, he was just concern that all, and I was also. I thought you were more intelligent then that."

"What, you never saw anyone taking drugs?"

"Not any of my friends but that's not what I meant, you could at least went to the mansion before, do you have any idea of what could have happen if Joey hadn't found you?"

"Of course I know, but you wanted me to go to the mansion where Mokuba could see me so he could tell Kaiba."

"Does Kaiba even know about this?" Meyli nodded. "And he let you take care of Mokuba."

"Actually he did say he would throw me out if I ever take some again."

"But why did you do it?"

"I panicked ok, I just wanted to forget everything."

"To forget what?"

"Everything, from the day I was born to this very day, to forget that I lost everything, that I don't have a life or anyone that care about me."

"And you were ready to risk everything that you have today just to forget for a few hours?"

"Everything? I have absolutely nothing; why do you think I reduced myself to ask for help to a brother that doesn't even care about me?"

Just as Meyli said the last part she covered her mouth with her hand as Tea's eyes went wide.


	11. How a game can affect two lives

Damn you are so lucky, I almost forgot to update, i was like doing all kind of stuff and then I thought, it's sunday, damn I have two tests tomorow...I think I'm forgetting something...sunday...hm it's boring I didn't got to read one fanfic this weekend because of my bio project...hey wait I forgot to update lolll.

my mind is alway like that, 50 of my time I'm thinking about yugioh and my fiction. Anyway, nows the time to do what I don't do often since no one ask me question, answer review, and I did got quite a few this week thank you all.

Animefreak: well thank you for your review it was very nice, for the cussing, well I didn't really saw that much cussing in my story but we live in a society ful on cussing, but I'll try and pay a little more attentoin to it, however all the chapter's up to 15 are already writed because my exam are comming soon and I won't have time to write at all, but I'll try to do better in the chapter after that.

Random critic: I know it's sad, but that's what my story is all about, but when you look at it the other way it's Meyli's incapacity to accept Mokuba that really thorned the family appart.

svakee2000: Well thank you, I really apreciate knowing you're happy that I update fast, hey I'm a reader too and I absolutly hate long update, that's why I do everything I can to update fast, I also love taking advance in chapter because that way, no matter what happen I still can update and make you happy.

That's all now up with the story.

Chapter eleven: How a game can affect two lives.

"Everything? I have absolutely nothing; why do you think that I reduced myself to ask for help to a brother that doesn't even care about me?"

Just as Meyli said the last part she covered her mouth with her had as Tea's eyes went wide.

"Your brother? Wait, you're not talking about Kaiba are you?"

Meyli started to panic. "Just forget everything I said, no one was supposed to know."

8888

After a few minutes Tea was finally able to convince Meyli to tell her everything, on the condition to never tell anyone. So they went to Tea's home, for privacy.

"So, you never really answered me, you really are Kaiba's sister?" Tea said, giving her friend a black coffee. _Sure enough her and Kaiba have a lot in common_. Tea thought.

"Twin, more exactly."

"Twin!" Tea exclaimed, now this was totally unbelievable, not only did Kaiba had a sister but she was his twin. "And you're the older or younger."

"Younger, by about 15 minutes."

"Well that sure explain why he let you live with him. But where were you all this time?"

"After our parent died I chose to go live with our uncle, Seto decided to stay with his brother."

"I didn't know Kaiba had an uncle."

"Let's just say that he wasn't really present in our family."

"Why is that?"

"Well him and my father never got along, my uncle had this obsession to be better than my father, and they both loved my mother, but my mother didn't loved him, she chose my father and that's something my uncle never accepted. But he never gave up on my mother, he was totally obsesses with her, from what I heard he tried to agress her so we almost never saw him."

"Then why did you go with him?"

Meyli just shrugged her shoulder. "It was him or the orphanage with the brat and I didn't want him to destroy my life even more."

"Now that brings me to the other question, if you are Kaiba's sister then you're also Mokuba's so why do you hate him like that?"

"Because my Mother died giving birth to him when I was five."

"I see." Tea understood now.

"But why not Kaiba? Why do you think it's Mokuba's fault but not Kaiba?"

"Rock paper scissor."

"What?"

"At first Seto hated Mokuba also, just as much as I did."

"And what made him change his mind?"

"One day, about two months after our mother died, our father left, he said he would be gone for an hour, that the baby was sleeping and to take care of him while he was gone. But there had been an accident and the road was closed, it was the only way so our father couldn't come back before the next morning and no one could come take care of us, and you can't really expect a baby to sleep for more then half a day."

"And you knew how to take care of a baby?"

"Sure we knew, we just didn't want to take care of him."

888Flashback888

Meyli and Seto were both 'trying' to concentrate on the videogame they were playing, however trying was the key word in this sentence, after all, a crying baby is something extremely annoying.

"Why don't you go take care of him? He's been crying for an hour already." Meyli complained.

"Why don't you go, you're the girl after all."

"You're the oldest."

"That mean I'm the one who decided and I said go take care of him." Seto said.

"I have another idea."

"Like?"

Meyli held out her hand, there was a coin in it. "Head or tail, loser takes care of him."

"Fine."

Meyli threw the coin in the air. "Head." Seto called.

The coin fell on the floor. "Tail, you lose." Meyli said.

"Can't we do a two out of three?" Seto complained.

"No way, you lost now go."

"You'll pay me that one day." Seto said as he walked up the stairs

End flashback

"And after that?" Tea asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't there, all I can tell you is after this day Seto started to care for the brat. It's funny, how simple little things can change your life, just think about it, if I had lost then Seto would have my life and I would have his."

"But tell me, did you ever even considered giving Mokuba a chance?"

"Why should I give a chance to the stupid spoiled brat that killed my mother, she died because of him, my own brother let me down because of him, had he never been born then I would have never went to live with my uncle and I wouldn't have been..." She stopped, she was going way too far, this was her deepest secret and she would die before letting anyone know about it.

"Because she was his mother also. Do you think he really wanted that? For his mother to die only because he exist?" Meyli stayed silent, she never really gave it a thought, in her mind he had killed her mother and that was it. "I think you should put yourself in his place, it's certainly a lot harder for him then it his for you." Tea saw Meyli's hesitation. "Just try. What do you have to lose?"

"It's just…you don't understand." Meyli shook her head.

"Yes I do." Meyli gave her a confused look. "I told you already that my mother died when I was three, what I didn'T tell you is that she also died in labour but the child didn't survived either, but I do remember how much I wished, at first, that my mother never became pregnant, that this baby, that was supposed to be my first sister and that I wanted so much to have, had never existed. I thought it was her fault for years, but after a while I realised that it wasn't her fault, she was just a baby, she never wished for our mother to die, it just happened."

"But it's different-"

"No it's not, the only difference is that Mokuba is still alive to suffer from what happened, do you really think that he wished for your mother to die, don't you think he miss her. If you can't even understand that it's not his fault how do you think he feel himself, Mokuba may seem like an happy kid, but he's not always as cheery as he appear to be, I caught him more then once crying because he think it's his fault."

Meyli just laid back on the couch and closed her arm, trying to imagine what it could be like, to know that if you weren't around, your mother would still be alive, and that the person you care the most about would probably be happier. "I can't imagine what it feel like. But now that I think of it, it must be one of the most horrible things to feel."

"I didn't expect you to, I never could either. Just tell yourself that no matter how horrible it feels, Mokuba felt it every second of his life ever since the day he learned the truth."

8888 (An: And now people, this is when things start to get fluffy.)

Meyli carefully closed the door behind her, it was late, she walked around a little thinking about what Tea told her before going back home. She walked up the stairs just as careful as she was with the door. However when she passed in front of Mokuba's door she stopped, she was sure she heard something. She opened the door and saw Mokuba turning around in bed, he was saying something but it was too faint for her to hear so she slowly walked toward him. _He must be having a nightmare._

"Mom." Mokuba whispered as he turned around to face Meyli, however he was still asleep "Please don't go." His face then twisted in a mix of sadness and hurt as tears started to come out of his eyes. "I'm sorry… I didn't want that, I swear." The little boy kept saying, turning around on his bed.

Not knowing what to do Meyli gently started to shake him a little but the kid didn't wake up. "I'm sorry." He kept saying. Having no idea how to calm him, she sat down on the bed next to him and gently took him in his arm. Much to her surprise he stopped moving and put his arm around her, still shocked, Meyli slowly put her arm around him and started to rock him a little, Mokuba relaxed and a smile appeared on his sleeping figure. "Big sister." He whispered in his sleep, Meyli was totally shocked.

After about 15 minute Meyli put Mokuba back in his bed and tucked him in before going back to her own room. She was laying on her bed thinking about what happened. _He called me big sister, but I thought Seto told me he didn't even remembered ever having a sister._ Her thought stopped when she felt asleep, only to be woken up an hour later by the phone. Meyli cursed under her break, why was there a phone in her room anyway.

"What is it?" She answered in a sleepy voice once she found the phone.

"I see that I'm waking you, good." Came Kaiba's voice from the phone.

"You jerk, you know it's one in the morning here don't you, you did that on purpose." Meyli accused.

"As your older brother my duty is to annoy you any way possible." Kaiba said with a smirk, of course he knew it was one in the morning in Japan.

"Well you succeeded, do you actually want something or can I hang up on you and unplug the phone that I'm sure YOU put in my room especially to wake me up at this time."

"I see that you are quite perceptive, I just wanted to know if everything was alright and since no one answered earlier I decided to call you at an hour I was sure you would be home."

"Everything is right, don't you trust me?"

"Not a second."

That's when Meyli remembered something that had been bugging her ever since she came home. "Hey, does Mokuba often have nightmare about our mother?"

"Hm, it's nothing new, he's been having those kinds of nightmares almost every nights since as long as I can remember. That's one of the reasons why I hate going away. I don't know if it'll work with you but if you just talk to him he might calm down, or you could just wake him up."

"Well actually I didn't have any problem comforting him, however what surprised me is that he called me big sister, I thought you said he didn't even remember having one?"

"He doesn't, but his subconscious does, he often calls you when he's asleep, however he never remembers it in the morning." Kaiba said.

"But why is he calling me?" Meyli asked.

"Because you left him, you may had never cared for him but he loved you, you have no idea how much you hurt him when you left, he thought he did something bad, he knew you hated him because of mom. He kept asking for your forgiveness."

"... anything else you wanted?"

"Yes, one more thing, I thought I told you to stop taking drugs, you know you're lucky that the mutt is the one who found you."

Meyli cursed under her breath as Kaiba smirked. "How do you…"

"I have my sources. I'll let this one slip considering Mokuba have no idea about it."

"You hired someone to watch me didn't you?"

"Calm down, I didn't hire anyone, I thought I could trust you but I guess I was wrong, it just happen that one of my bodyguard was walking back home and saw you with Wheeler, and he can recognise a drugged person when he sees one."

"It only happened once if you want to know."

"Well it's already once more then it was supposed to, but as I said I'll do as if it never happened, however this is your last chance. Understood?"

"Yes."


	12. We miss you mother

Ok before we start, the reviews:

kate.barton : Well like I said when I first started this fic I decided to have fixed update date to one time a week until school is over, it just so happed that I started this story a Sunday so I update every Sunday.

Jen: question 1, I don't know yet, I don't plan my chapter in advance, I sit in from of my computer and tell myself today I'll write a chapter. I already know exactly what will happen but I don't know how much chapter yet, I think 20 or maybe more I still have a lot of things to do.  
2: Well I had totally forgot about it since Kaiba's gone on vacation but thanks to remain me, I got a good idea just now.  
3: Well Tea promised not to tell anyone so she'll just have to shut it I guess but don't worry the whole world will find out one day.

AnimeFreak: Writing a book? Thx for the compliment but no, so far all the stories I can think of looks too much like yu-gi-oh or another show I saw or book I read and there are author right, I also never really considered it but who know, Maybe some day I'll get a sudden inspiration and I'll write one, now that I think of it it could be a nice thing to do.  
I know I'm killing a lot of people but there is various reason why I'm keeping it to one chapter per week, first, compared to most of the stories I'm reading it's really fast, but the main reason is because of the stress and bad luck, I wanted to keep fast update but between school and my mother who's never home leaving me alone with my little brother and sister I only have 2 hours on the comp per day during week and during weekend I have to share with my older brother, back then I was posting a chapter as soon as it was done so about every four day but some time I didn't fell like writing at all so I was forcing myself to, resulting in less good chapter so I prefer to wait for the inspiration and use it to the max and write four chapter in two days then I can rest as long as I don't feel like writing. I also want to be able to update even if there is a bad luck that could keep me from writing for example my grandmother and aunt are coming next weekend and I don't see them often so I won't write while they are here, and Tuesday I hurt my wrist playing baseball in PE and because of the bandage I'm writing at least 10 time slower than usual. If I hadn't been finished with this week and next week chapters already I'm not sure I would have been able to finish them in time.The second reason is the end of school year, my final year exam are coming really quickly and I'll need all my time to study because I have all the advanced class so I won't be writing at all during all June long so if you want chapter during that time I have to write them now or you'll have to wait for three weeks without any update 

Chapter twelve: We miss you mother.

Meyli slept in the next morning because it was Saturday but mostly because of Kaiba's call last night. When she arrived downstairs she found the kitchen empty, wondering where Mokuba could be she started to search around, only to find him in the garden. She walked outside.

"What are you doing?"

Mokuba jumped a little when he heard her voice, she really surprised him. Meyli saw he was picking flower.

"What's that? For your girlfriend?"

Mokuba smiled a little, even if he was surprised she didn't say anything mean and she was actually teasing her, a shadow passed over his eyes. "No, it's for my mother."

"Your mother?"

Mokuba nodded. "It's her birthday today."

"I see." Meyli said.

"Usually Seto's home that day but he couldn't get away from that trip, he was really sorry for it."

"And you're going to visit her."

"Yes, you can call it a tradition, even if she's dead it's still her birthday."

"Can I come with you?"

Mokuba's face brightened. "Sure." He said with a smile.

Meyli took a few flowers and the two of them started to walk toward the graveyard.

"Did you know her?" Mokuba asked.

"Knew who?"

"My mother, you and Seto know each other, otherwise he wouldn't have let you live with us, but I can't remember you at all, so I thought that maybe you meet Seto before I was born."

"I knew her. Our parents were friends." She lied.

"So, I suppose you know how she died." Mokuba said, looking down.

"I do…but then again." Meyli hesitated. "I guess you can't really blame yourself for it."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me."

"But you don't believe them."

"No, that's not it, I just can't forget that feeling of guilt I always have, I can't stop thinking that if I wasn't born then maybe my brother would have been happier."

"Your brother loves you. He would never trade you for anything, not even his mother."

"He always says that, I know he means it and it does make me feel better but still I can't forget this feeling of guilt."

The rest of the walk was silent, that is until they reached the tomb, they just sat down, looking at it.

"Do you miss her?" Meyli asked.

"I never even meet her, I didn't even get to pass one second in her arms after I was born before she died, but yes I do miss her, I never could have her love. I really wish she was still alive, I could at least have experience what it's like to be loved by your mother." Mokuba said, he had no idea why he was actually answering her, but sometime it felt good to talk to people who you were not related to, someone that doesn't have any obligation toward you.

"She loved you." Meyli said, she wasn't looking at him but at the stone over her mother's grave. "I remember it, she loved you the second she learned she was pregnant and I'm sure she still do."

"How would you know?"

"Because you are her child." _And much more deserving to be than me._

8888

After a while they decided to walk back home, that's when Meyli remembered what she wanted to ask.

"Mokuba? Do you remember what happened yesterday night?"

"About what?"

"Well you were dreaming, more like a nightmare if you ask me."

"It happen often, it's nothing to really worry about."

"I know, Seto told me, I was just wondering if you remember what you called me."

"Well, no, why are you asking me that?"

"Well you were asleep so I didn't understood what you said, I'm just a really curious person."

They stayed silent for a little while until Mokuba finally found the courage to ask what was on his mind. "Why are you so good to me all of a sudden? It's not that I don't like it this way but I'm a curious person too." Mokuba added the last part to make sure she wouldn't be insulted.

"Well, to make it short, let just say that someone convinced me to give you a chance."

"But why did you hate me anyway?"

"That's something I can't tell you."

Now Mokuba was really upset. "Why can't I even know why I am hated?"

Meyli looked back in front of her. "Because your brother think it's best for you to not remember, and when I look at you I can understand why, you already have enough on your mind."

"But I want to know and I have the right to." Mokuba said firmly.

"Maybe you do, but I prefer keeping my head on my shoulder, I look better that way. You shouldn't bother with things like that, knowing would hurt you more than do any good."

"Well maybe I don't care, maybe I want to know, I'm tired of everyone always hiding my own life from me." Mokuba walked away. Meyli sighed and continued her own way.

8888

"Hey Mokuba." Yugi said when the little Kaiba entered the game shop.

"Hi."

"Is something wrong?" Tea asked, Mokuba's greeting sounded strange.

"I'm tired of everyone not wanting to tell me my own life."

"Did you have another argument with Kaiba's girlfriend?" Tristan asked.

"No, she was really nice, but just like Seto she doesn't want to tell me anything."

Tea smiled a little, she was happy to learn her talk with Meyli wasn't a lost of time. "Don't worry about it, they'll probably tell you eventually."

8888

Unknown to everyone, as soon as Mokuba left her Meyli walked back to the graveyard, she had no idea why but she did it anyway. Now it was just the two of them, her and her mother. She still hadn't decided if she should give Mokuba a chance, she hated him for 11 years, she couldn't start to love him all of a sudden couldn't she? She also had her pride, that was all she had left.

When did her live become such a mess anyway? _Right, the day Mokuba was born. If only he wasn't there I would be so much happier. _She looked up at her mother's grave, what she told Mokuba is true; her mother really loved him before he was born, just like she did. But now things were different, her mother was dead and he was there, she couldn't, no she didn't wanted to care for him, she didn't wanted to accept it wasn't his fault, she needed all her pain to be someone's fault and the person she chose was Mokuba.

8888

When Meyli arrived to the mansion it was passed 10 pm, she hoped Mokuba had taken care of himself or she would be in trouble. The first thing she did was check up on him, there was still light in the room but when she looked inside she saw a sleeping Mokuba. She looked up closely to see he was writing something and fell asleep on it, she had to admit that he was very cute like that. She tucked him in his bed and took the book he was writing into her arm, she was about to close it when something that was written caught her attention, it looked like some kind of diary, she knew she shouldn't read it but I'm sure, by now, you realised all the members of this strange family were extremely curious people.

Meyli sat down and turned a few page back, it looked like he had been writing in this for quite some times now, The first page dated of a little more than a year ago, Mokuba talked about his brother being in a coma, she remembered it, she heard about this, not that she gave it any second thought, back then she had no idea Seto Kaiba was her brother.

Meyli kept reading, after a while she realised Mokuba was actually writing to their mother in that book, he kept saying how much he missed her and he wished she was still there with them, how lonely he was because he had no friends. She couldn't help but feel bad as she kept reading, the kid has it almost as hard as her, and judging from what he was wrote about her, she wasn't helping him in any way:

_Dear mom,_

_I know it's been a while since I wrote anything to you, nothing really happened lately, it's still always the same, unless for those friends I told you about a little while ago, Seto don't really like them but they are my only friends. Today Seto caught me playing with them in the mansion, he came back from his meeting early, what he said really surprised me, he didn't mind me playing with them, I think he's happy I made friends, even if I'm sure he would have preferred if they were my age but that's not going to happen anytime soon. _

_What's really confusing me is this picture Tea found, Seto was with this girl, the two of them looked really good friends but when I asked Seto about it he got mad, he said to just forget it and never speak about her again. He was so mad that it scared me, not that I thought he was going to hit me, I only saw him this angry when someone hurt me. I know he want me to forget it but I just can't…_

"A picture? I really wonder what he's talking about." Meyli whispered to herself, she looked at Mokuba and found him still asleep so she decided to continue.

_Dear mom,_

_I don't understand Seto anymore, a few days ago a girl came over and he let her stay with us, I can't believe him, he never helped anyone but me before, so why her all of a sudden, I don't even know her. No matter how many times I ask him he doesn't want to tell me anything, the only thing I got him to tell me is that this girl is the same than the one on the picture, now I'm even more confused, last week he became so mad when he saw that picture and now he's letting the same girl stay with us. I don't know why but I fell she doesn't love me that much, in fact I think she hates me but I have no idea what I did for her to hate me like that._

_I really try to be nice to her, I'd like her to be my friend, after all she's staying with us, but each time I talk to her she get mad and even sometimes yell at me. Seto told me to tell him if she ever hurt me but I don't want to, I know he told her he would send her back on the road if she ever hurt me and I don't want that, I'm sure she's nice…_

"Seto had a picture of me with him? Why did he keep that thing?" Meyli looked back at the book, there was only one entry left, the one Mokuba was writing before falling asleep.

_Dear mom,_

_Well first of all, happy birthday, Seto's really sorry he couldn't be here today. Today was strange, this girl, Meyli, was actually nice to me, she came with me to your grave, but I suppose you already know that, I really don't know why she was nice all of a sudden but I really like it, she did mention something like a friend convincing her to give me a chance. Unfortunately I had to ruin it, I got mad at her when she refused to tell me why she hates me, her and Seto keep saying I don't need to know, it would only hurt me, I suppose they don't realise how much they're hurting me right down._

_I always trusted Seto with everything and so far he was always right about everything, I know he only want me to be happy and safe but I don't like it when he's hiding things away from me, it makes me feel as if I can't trust him, what could be so bad about telling me the truth?_

"You have no idea how bad." Meyli placed the little diary on the bed stand and walked out of the room with the usual guilt feeling we all get when we know we did something we shouldn't have, but what did you expected, some people are curious by nature and what Mokuba didn't know couldn't hurt him, just like the truth he wanted to know. _That would be so sweet._ She thought sarcastically. _Listen Mokuba, I'm Seto's twin sister, the reason why I hate you so much is because you killed my mother, I hated you all my life and I still do, that's why I went to live with our uncle while you had to live in an orphanage, because our uncle didn't wanted you either for the same reason, Seto refused to go anywhere without you so he went to the orphanage also because he lost this stupid game of head or tail and for a reason no one understand he started to care about you. _

_What a great thing to tell a child, Seto's right, he forgot everything and it's for the best, he should never have to remember such things, when I think about it, I would have been better off at the orphanage with them._


	13. One step at the time

Ok, since you have all been really nice with your reviews and because I fell extremelly happy (I have a five day weekend) I'm updating right now and probably start updating fast starting now (That is if I have enought reviews for my liking lolll) anyway let's answer the reviews.

AnimeFreak: ok ok I'm updating...you really need to work out that patience of yours lolll, this chapter is for you. (and all the other reviewer and readers who never review, why is it so hard to just say I loved your story, I do it all the time)

Seto's girl 2004: Riiiiiiiiight, it won't be that simple.

I hate reality: I hate reality too, thx for your review.

Yugiohfreak: Just keep reading and you'll know.

And thx to all my other reviewers who told me they love my story, it's nice to finaly do somthing people apreciate.

Chapter thirteen: One step at the time.

Sunday, it has now been 4 days since Kaiba left, he should normally be back Tuesday evening. That meant only 3 days left, Meyli actually hoped those three days could pass without any argument between her and Mokuba. Meyli once again overslept, (something I can never do) When she arrived in the kitchen she found Mokuba reading a newspaper and barely standing on his chair because he was laughing so much.

"What's so funny?"

Mokuba looked up at her and quickly hid the paper under the table.

"Gee, that was so not evident."

Mokuba smiled lightly. "It's nothing." He said.

"Then if it's nothing you don't mind me reading it don't you."

"Well…" Mokuba tried to came up with an excused but Meyli snatched the paper before he could.

Meyli quickly read the title 'Seto Kaiba in a love triangle.' She was confused. "So, who's this turn person? You?"

Mokuba gave her a totally shocked and disgusted look. "That's disgusting."

Meyli just laughed a little and started to read the paper. She couldn't help but burst out laughing, Jenna, as a perfect little whore she was, told some reporter she had been going out with Kaiba for about a year and Meyli had come and stolen him. The rest of the article explained how she stole Kaiba's heart, how she was just after his money and bla bla bla. "This girl is completely crazy." Meyli said, she was laughing so much.

"Isn't Jenna the leader of the Seto Kaiba fan club?" Mokuba asked.

"You mean there really is a Seto Kaiba fan club? I thought it was just a joke like a little group of girl that have crush on him."

"Oh no, they really exist and they are serious, they even have T-shirt."

Meyli blinked a few time before bursting out in laugher. "Damn those girls are crazy."

8888

Meyli made breakfast, the only thing she could cook, they were both eating when she noticed Mokuba looked uneasy.

"Is something the matter?" _I can't believe I'm actually asking._

"Well…I'm sorry for yesterday, for just going away like that, I was kinda upset."

"It's ok, I guess I would be upset to, I suppose it's frustrating when someone you trust hides something from you, but Seto only want what's best for you, he just don't want you to get hurt."

"Well I think he's overreacting, how bad can it be?"

"Trust me, it's nothing good, I know it may seem overprotective from him but you are the most important thing in his life, he already lost everyone else he cared about, he just don't want to lose you too."

"How could telling me something could make him lose me?"

"Seto's not blind, I'm sure he's aware of a lot of thing you have on your mind but don't want to tell him. He wants you to be happy, it's important for him. Just try and forget about it, it's not important."

Mokuba sighed. "Ok"

Meyli watched him for a little while, he was still deep in thought and he looked upset again. "So, you want to do something? After all it's Sunday."

"Like what?"

"I dunno, I wanted to check the arcade, is there anything good there?"

"You, the arcade?"

"Do you have a problem with a girl playing videogames?"

"No, as long as they love losing."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe."

"Well then, I hope you're ready to get your little butt kicked." Meyli said.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Then let's get going."

8888

"So, that's what it looks like." Meyli said as she looked everywhere around her.

"So, what do you want to lose at first?"

"You're the one who challenged me so I'll let you chose."

"You'll regret it."

8888 About 10 different games later.

"How do you do that?" Mokuba asked.

"That's my little secret, what's the matter? I thought there was no way you could lose to a girl."

"Fine I take that back, you are way better than me." Mokuba said.

"I'm taking a little break, I'll be at the tables if you want anything."

"Ok." Mokuba answered before going his own way.

Mokuba played a few games alone, after all, her had no friends safe for Yugi and the other but none of them were here, most kids around were in his school and they had the habit of totally ignore him. He preferred to play games with someone else so he went to see if Meyli wanted to play again, usually only Seto or Yugi could beat him, that was a first but it was better to lose than to always win and have no fun.

8888

Meyli was quietly sitting in a corner, trying to attract as little attention as possible while slowly drinking a slush, her thought were moving back and forth between her past and the present, she couldn't stop thinking about how much better her life would be without Mokuba but at the same time the little Kaiba's charm had made it's tool on her. Now she didn't know what to think anymore, all her life she blamed him for everything but now she couldn't help but feel attracted to him, Tea was right, he really was a lovely kid, but giving him a chance would be going against all the thing she convinced herself of when she was little, thinks that were so much carved in her mind it was almost impossible to forget.

"Hey there baby."

Meyli turned around to see who had interrupted her train of thought: a boy of course, one who wanted to flirt with her. He had freely thought the chair next to her as if they were a couple. Thank goodness she was in a public place, had she been alone with that guy she would have had another uncontrollable fit, something she desperately wanted to avoid.

"Good bye baby." She said as she poured the rest of her slush on the guy's pant, making it looks like he had an 'accident'. Knowing he would never dare to get up and show around his now wet pant to all the other teens around Meyli left to find Mokuba and play a few more games with him before lunchtime.

8888

"Hey look at that, if it isn't baby Kaiba, so where's your mother."

Mokuba turned around and glared at Greg more because he knew Mother was referring to his brother than because he called him a baby. Mokuba had been teased so much with time it didn't bothered him anymore, he had already been called every possible names, however he couldn't take any insult about his brother.

"Oh that's right, I forgot, she went on a trip, so where's your old babysitter?" Greg knew better than to insult Mokuba when Kaiba was around, but as we all know Kaiba was really far and couldn't hear him, but someone else could.

"You should watch what you say, babysitters can be really dangerous."

"Greg and his friend turned around and saw Meyli behind her.

She was glaring at them, she had no idea why but she wasn't about to let those idiots insult Mokuba or Kaiba for that matter, she really had little patience with bullies. Greg and his friends weren't impressed, it their puny little mind girls were weak, however, the thing those underdeveloped brain didn't catch is Meyli, as a lightly over averaged 16 years old girl, was way bigger and stronger than the fat 11 years old boys they were.

"Oh look, it's the scary babysitter, what is she going to do, hid behind her father and cry?"

"We'll see who'll cry when I'll be finished with you." Meyli grabbed him by the collard and dragged him to the girl's bathroom under everyone's confused stare. A few minute passed she came back with a Greg with a head totally wet, leaving little to the imagination as to where she put his little head. She walked right in front of Mokuba with him. "So, what do you have to say?"

"I'll see you after school."

"You do know I go to school next to him." Meyli said. "I wouldn't mind teaching you another lesson and I doubt Seto would either."

The look on his face was priceless. "Fine, I won't bother you anymore." He said before running the other way as fast as he could.

8888

"You do realise I'll get it at school tomorrow?" Mokuba asked worryingly.

"What? Not a chance kid, he's just a big coward, he'll never dare because if he touch you again you'll tell me and I'll wash his little dirty hair again."

They walked in silent for a little while. "Meyli?"

"Huh?"

"Why aren't you friend with the guys?"

"What?" Meyli looked at him with confusion.

"I mean, you are friend with Tea but why don't you ever do anything with the guys, you don't even go near them, they are nice you know."

"I'm sure they are, but I have a personal problem with boys."

"Oh." Mokuba didn't push it any further; it was obvious she didn't wanted to talk about it.

Meyli looked at her watch. "It's about time for dinner."

"Already, it passed so fast."

"So, any preference as to where we can go?"

"How about there?" Mokuba pointed to a not far café. "I go there sometimes with Seto, the food is really good and there isn't much people."

"Sounds good to me."

8888

They were both eating in silence, the food was really good, it wasn't any kind of fast food or anything, it was the kind of classy restaurant for people who couldn't afford to go to the most prestigious place but didn't wanted to eat fast-food.

"Why is Seto bringing you here? He can afford to go to the fanciest restaurant, so why here?"

"Because it's not fancy." Meyli gave him a confused look. "Just because we are rich doesn't mean we like having crowds of people taking picture on us and trying to find any information to sell to a newspaper. All those fancy restaurants are the worst place to go for privacy, as soon as one of the employer see a rich person coming they call a reporter."

"I guess it can get annoying with time."

"Well most of the rich are born rich, they are spoiled and love showing there wealth to the world so they go there all the time, Seto and me are just not like them, we prefer privacy, that's why we come here."

8888

"You know, I really had fun with you today," Mokuba said as they walked back home. "I usually don't have anyone to hang out with."

"What about those friends?"

"I go with them sometimes but I'm a lot younger than them, I usually grew tired after a while, and almost all they do is duelling, it's fun one in a while but they do it everyday, after they say Seto is obsessed they almost never go outside."

"You need friends your own age."

"But that's the problem, no one my own age even wants to talk let alone play with me."

"Some people are just stupid, this kid, is the curse of all genius."

"Sometime I wonder is I wouldn't prefer to be an idiot and have friends."

The two of them walked in silence until someone came up behind them.

"Mey."

They both turned around but Mokuba didn't recognise the guys, however Meyli did, and she didn't look please at all. "Mokuba, go ahead I'll catch up with you."

"But-"

"I said go. I won't be long."

"Ok." The little boy turned around and continued, after all, no matter what all this was about he couldn't really do anything about it.

Once Mokuba turned a block Meyli looked back at the guys. "What do you want Mike."

"Did you really think you could just get away like that, that we would let you go just like that? You still owe us money and I came here to get it"

"Look, I didn't had any money last time I saw you and I don't have any today either."

"Like that matter, you owe us 10 000$ for the drugs you bought now you either pay or die."

"If you kill me you'll never get the money."

"Like that matter, we have more money then we need, it's just a matter of control, those who can't pay die, we make an example out of them so the others will pay us."

Ok, now she was scare, she was going to die here and now, all that because of the stupid drug, doctors are right, it's not good for health.

"On the other hand, I could give you another chance, I'll give you 24 hours, however you must pay me ten time the price."

"What? 100 000$? Where in the world do you expect me to find that?"

"That brat you were with, he's Kaiba's brother, you leave with that spoiled brat, it shouldn't be too hard to steal that much, it's change for that guys."

"So you want me to steal from him?"

"Well since you don't have any money you have two choice, either you die now or you give me the money tomorrow. I happen to know Kaiba isn't in the country right now, it should be a piece of cake."

"Fine." She said as she walked away. _In your dream, I'll be long gone before then._

"Oh and by the way, if you plan on running away like last time, the kid will get it."

Meyli cursed under her breath but tried to hide she was planning on running away, now she was in deep trouble.


	14. 24 hours

ok here a really quick update, I have relatives over and I'm supposed to be painting all the house right now with a lot of other thing, I've been doing that kind of things for three days now an'd I'll still be tomorow, so it's really busy so I'll answer the review really fast.

AnimeFreak: loll I did way much disclamer, as you will see.

svakee2000: Yes Kaiba is still on a business trip but...

And of course thanks to all the other reviewers who just told me they loved my story, I really apreciate it.

Chapter fourteen: 24 hours.

Meyli kept walking in circle in her room, what was she supposed to do now? After she had her little 'talk' with Mike she came back home and took Mokuba to bed, it was now half past eleven and she had to find a way to get out of this, time was passing way to fast for her. Well there wasn't that much of a choice, get the money and probably get thrown out by Kaiba once he find out or get herself killed. _That would be nice in a certain way…What in the world am I saying? I'll just get the stupid money and pay him, but then again why give myself the trouble if I'm just going to end up my life anyway? _Meyli looked at her reflection in the mirror. _Of course, I've always been too coward to put an end to my misery, why would that be any different now? I'll just get the stupid money._

After checking if Mokuba was well asleep she made her way to Kaiba's office, if she didn't find what she wanted there she would check in his bedroom, after all those were the only two place she could think Seto would be careless enough to left some money.

8888

"That's great, now I only have to find another 99 000$." She said sarcastically as she sat on Kaiba's bed. "I'm so dead."

She walked back into her room and opened one of her drawer, she held out a little knife she had since she was 12, the only friend she ever had. (An: I hope you do catch the hint here)_ I guess it can't really hurt in my current situation._

8888

The next day at school was like a blur to Meyli, she passed all the night searching in every room of the mansion for money, that wasn't an easy task and she only found a hundred dollar, she was so dead.

"Is something the matter?" Tea asked.

Meyli snapped out of her trace and turned around to look at her friend. "Yea, I'm fine, just a little tired." She lied.

"If you say so." Tea said, but Meyli could tell she didn't believe her.

8888

"Why am I making such a deal out of this, I just have to leave and this time I'll go somewhere where he can't find me." Meyli said to herself as she gathered the few of her belonging.

"_But he did say he would come after Mokuba if I try." _She told herself.

She shocked her head. "Why should that matter to me, I never cared about him anyway, why should I start worrying now. I'll just leave, anyway I'm no longer a part of this family so it's not my problem."

"What are you doing?"

Meyli jumped out of surprise, she turned around and saw Mokuba looking at her with a confused look. "Nothing, just cleaning a little."

"You look like you're leaving."

"Well maybe that's because I am." Meyli answered without paying him much attention.

"Why is that?"

_Is not wanting to die a good enough reason for you?_ Meyli thought without even looking at him, had she done it, she would have seen the sadness in his eyes. "I'm leaving you and your brother in peace, how does that sound?"

"But I don't want you to leave."

Meyli looked back in shock; he didn't want her to leave? "What?"

"I really like you a lot, I don't want you to go away."

"Well that's life kid, if I came here it was only because I didn't had anywhere else, otherwise I would have never even came near this place."

"But why are you leaving?"

"Look, mind your own business. Your brother is coming back tomorrow and I'll leave as soon as he arrives." She walked out of the room, of course the last part was a lie, if she didn't leave tonight she would be dead, but Mokuba didn't need to know.

"But I'll miss you." Mokuba told himself, he really did care for her, even if he had no idea why.

Meyli went straight to the kitchen, it was dinner time and she figured she could at least eat before going, after all, her next real meal might be in a while.

8888

Mokuba looked around the room a little, Meyli had almost already packed all her things, Mokuba had to admit she didn't had much, his brother paid for more than half of these things. His eyes caught something he had never seen before. He walked up to it, it looked like an old photo album, kinda like the ones he found in the attic before Meyli arrived. _Probably things about her family._ Mokuba picket it up. _If she really is leaving then I'll never know who she was, maybe there's some answer in it._

And Mokuba, being a Kaiba, let his curiosity get the best of him as he opened it. Just as he expected, it was a photo album, she was on most of the picture, it was her album after all, however there was also a lot of picture of Kaiba, some of them they were together. When Mokuba turned to the next page his eyes went wide. He knew those people, there was no mistake in it, but why is the world did she had a picture of his parent?

8888

Meyli finished dinner and went upstairs to get Mokuba, after all she was supposed to feed him, one thing was sure, Kaiba would certainly not like it when he'll see she left, leaving his brother all alone, not that she really cared. However, when she reached his room she saw it was empty. _Where in the world can he be?_

Meyli looked around each room trying to find her little burden, running away and leaving him alone was one thing, loosing him was way much more, Kaiba would hunt her for the rest of her life. When she turned a corner she noticed one room that had light in it, it was her room, she decided to check it out.

8888

Mokuba looked at the next page and his shock grew even bigger, he couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing, both his parent were on the picture, his mom was obviously pregnant of him, but what shocked him the most where the two other people on the picture, two child around the age of five, one of them was Seto and the other…_Meyli?_

"What are you doing?" Mokuba looked up to se a really upset Meyli. "Who do you think you are to look through my things like that?"

"I-I was just curious."

"That's no excuses to put your nose in other people's business, I don't care if you are a Kaiba, that's my life and it's none of your business."

"None of my business, then why are you on a picture with my parents and Seto, You're not even part of our family."

Meyli walked up to him and snatched the album. "I was, before you come around and destroy it. If you weren't there my mother would still be alive." She snapped

Mokuba looked at her with confusion, the image of the picture came back in his mind. "What are you talking about, I don't even know your mother." Mokuba snapped back.

"Of course you don't, you killed her, she died giving birth to you."

"You…are my sister?"

"Let me get one point straight, just because we have the same parents don't mean I consider you my brother, you completely destroyed my life."

Tears fell out of Mokuba's eyes. _So that was what my brother was hiding from me, he had a sister, but now I think I would have preferred to never know. _"But it's not-"

"Your fault? Then tell me whose fault is it? Just put in that little head of your that if you weren't there everyone would me much happier, especially Seto."

"That's not true." Mokuba yelled. "Seto care about me."

"Get real, if it wasn't for you he would still have his mother, why would he care about the person who made him an orphan?"

"Well who are you to talk?" Mokuba yelled. "From what I understand he still preferred to stay with me than go with y-" Mokuba stopped dead when he felt a sharp pain on his cheek, his hand went up where Meyli slapped him and tears started to fall off his eyes.

"I thought by now you would know he's only taking care of you because he lost a game, had he win he would have never even given a thought as to where you end up, you should just do him a favour and get out of his life."

Tears filled up his eyes as he ran out of the room, when he passed through the doorframe he bumped into something but he was too upset to realise it and went to his room. When she saw his face a big wave of guilt took her, she couldn't believe she had just said and done that, Meyli turned around, her heart skipped a beat when she saw in what, or rather whom Mokuba had ran into, if looks could kill she would have had the time to die 20 times before her body hit the ground. She wanted to ask since when he was there but the look in his eyes said it all.

"Seto…I…"

"Save it." Kaiba snapped. "I don't want to hear any more from you, I've gave you more chances than you deserved, now you've gone way too far, I'm sending you back with our uncle."

"You're not sending me back there." Meyli said as fear slowly took over.

"Really? Do you actually thing I would let you stay here after what you've done to Mokuba?"

"But I didn't-"

Kaiba couldn't contain his anger anymore; he grabbed her by her shoulder and held her firmly against the wall, not strong enough to hurt her but firmly enough so she couldn't get away. "I told you I didn't want to hear anything, I took you in without questioning, all I asked was that you never hurt Mokuba and you can't even do that, there's no way I'll let you stay anywhere near here after that, I'm sending you back there. That's where you belong, with that good for nothing son of a bitch." (An: As you can see Kaiba doesn't held any of his relative in high esteem, after all they dropped him in a orphanage after taking his heritage.)

"I'm not going back with him."

"And why is that? You where so happy to leave me and Mokuba to go live with him, I thought you didn't wanted to let Mokuba ruin your life, why the sudden change of mind?" Meyli was closing her eyes tightly, trying not to think about the reason why she ran away, with little success. "Go ahead, I'm waiting, is your life not good enough now that you know how wealthy I am? Or perhaps it's because-"

"He raped me!" Meyli burst out, her eyes widened, she couldn't believe she had just said it, she never told it to anyone before. For once Kaiba was actually speechless.

"W-What?" Kaiba said looking down at her, still under the shock, but before he could get his senses back Meyli had already pushed him away and ran out the door.

When he heard the door of the mansion close Kaiba wanted to go get her but he had to check his little brother first. "Mokuba open the door." He said as he knocked on the door of Mokuba's bedroom. When no answer came he opened it and saw the room was empty, he sighed, he had feared Mokuba might have ran away now he'll have to find him and Meyli before any of them does something stupid, he knew from fact that people didn't think straight when they were upset like that.

Kaiba went to the garage and took his motorcycle, it wasn't the first time Mokuba had ran away, they were brother after all and no matter how much brother love each other they sometime argue about nothing and Mokuba was really sensitive. On normal basic Kaiba wouldn't be too worried, he knew the kids spot so he was easy to find, Mokuba didn't really wanted to run away, he just wanted to disappear for a little while to calm down, even if Kaiba wouldn't search for him he knew the kid would come back after a few hours. But of course Kaiba never wanted for the kid to just come home, he wanted him to know he cared about him so each time something like this happen he would always go get him and apologize.

As for Meyli, of course he was still mad at her for hitting Mokuba but after what he had just learn he couldn't let her run away like that again, after all she was his little sister.


	15. Realisation

Wow, I can't believe how much reviews I got last chapter, I would have updated sooner but I was babysitting somone and all my chapters were at home...now that I think about it I really sould write the end because my exams are starting in two weeks.

ok to answer the review:

AnimeFreak: I'm back.

Darkblind: yea, family reunion, it's on my shedule somewhere. as for your other question, well she was 8 so let's just say she didn't know about it after all I never said she did.

I think that was all, thanks everyone for your reviews, it really makes my day.

Chapter fifteen: Realisation. 

Mokuba was sitting on the ground crying softly as he threw rock into Domino lake, he shivered from the cold but didn't do anything about it. Normally his brother would come and get him but he thought his brother was still on his trip, he never realised he was the one he bumped into. Mokuba thought about what Meyli told him, _what is she's right and Seto don't want me anymore, maybe he never even wanted me from the beginning, after all, he wouldn't be an orphan if I wasn't there. _Mokuba was too lost in his thought to notice the gang passing near him until they mention his name.

"So, the little bitch didn't show up." A big guy said.

"Nah, I never really expected her to, she never cared for that brat anyway." Mike said.

"So, what are you going to do about it boss?"

"She owe us 100 000$ and she'll give them if she want to stay alive. We have men in ever airport and port where anyone could leave the country, she's not the first to try and run away but she certainly won't be the first to succeed."

"And what do we do until we can catch her?"

"In the meantime we'll keep our words so she know we are serious, we said Kaiba's brat would get it and he will."

Mokuba looked up at the name Kaiba and saw the five guys walking on the road, one of them was taller than Kaiba and much bigger with black hair, he recognised him as the guy that wanted to talk with Meyli the day before. They would pass in front of his hiding place in no time and from what he had heard they were after him. He backed away a little so he wouldn't be seen but buy doing so he accidentally pushed a rock in the water a few feet below.

"What was that?" Mike asked.

"Probably just a fish." The biggest and probably the dumbest guy of the gang said.

Mike, not listening to him walked over to Mokuba to check what it was. "Well Well, what do we have here?" He said when he saw Mokuba.

The little Kaiba tried to get away but Mike quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the bushes before pushing him on the ground in the center on his gang. Mokuba looked up and saw he was surrounded by five guy all at least twice his size. He tried to get up but one of them kicked him in the side and he fell right back. After a few more kick Mike decided it would be better to keep him alive…for now, so he bent down and forced him on his feet by the collar. Even if he had no idea why they were after him, Mokuba had no real desire to figure it out so he did the only thing he could think of, he kicked Mike's leg and tried to ran away as soon as his grip loosened.

"Not so fast kid." Another one said. He tried to grab his collar but all he got was his locket necklace, however that was enough for him, he pulled back on it and used it to hold the kid.

The only thing his stupid brain didn't realise was that the necklace was around Mokuba's neck and he couldn't breath anymore. Mokuba pulled as hard as he could to make the guy let go but all he did was pulling harder on the necklace and strangling him even more. Mokuba's vision started to get blurry and he was losing his balance when he heard a voice.

"Let go you idiot, can't you see you're killing him." Mike said.

The idiot let go of Mokuba causing him to fall forward, the impact caused his necklace to fall off his neck and on the road in front of him, he wanted to get it back but the lack of air had weakened him to the point where he couldn't move anymore. Soon his world became black.

8888

About 15 minutes later Kaiba arrived near the lake, he knew this was one of Mokuba's favourite spot, however there was no trace of him anywhere, he was about to turn back when something caught his eyes, he walked up to it and his eyes went wide when he recognised his little brother's locket. He knew that no matter how mad his brother could be he would never throw his locket away. That could only mean one thing, something happened to his little brother.

"Roland." Kaiba called in his cell phone.

"_Yes sir?" _Rolland answered.

"I want you to call every available guard, Mokuba is missing."

"_Yes sir."_

Meyli walked down the road when she saw Kaiba talking to a bunch of guard, her curiosity was picked when she saw him holding Mokuba's necklace, she knew the kid never went anywhere without it. She came to the same conclusion as Kaiba, the difference was she had an idea about what happened to him. But now she was wondering what to do about it

'_You never cared about him, why should you start now?'_

_Because he is my brother._

'_Like that ever mattered to you anyway, you always hated him.'_

_But it's not his fault if mom died._

'_As a matter of fact, yes.' _Said the little voice in her head.

_Just shut up, it's not his fault_

'_Yea right, and next you are going to say it's not your fault if he raped you.'_

Meyli wanted to protest that last part but she couldn't bring herself to. _I don't care; I won't let Mike kill Mokuba because of me._

'_Just let him put an end to the boy's misery, Mike will give him a quick painless death, something you could never get no matter how much you tried._

_I wont listen to you this time, I'll get the money and pay Mike to get Mokuba out of this mess…after that…we'll see…"_

8888

Meyli carefully sneaked around the mansion before climbing a three and getting in her room. Once she was there she silently walked to Kaiba's room and started looking around to get something. "Where in the world can he have put that?" Meyli turned around and saw one of her brother's trench coat on the bed, the one he had on when he threw her out, he had changed coat before going to find Mokuba because of the cold.

She walked up to it and looked through the pocket. "There it is." She said when she finally found her brother's deck, she looked through it and took one of the blue eyes out of it. "That will have to do, I doubt Seto will be happy but it's way better than losing Mokuba." She took the card and left to find Mike.

8888

Mokuba was sitting on the ground, he wasn't tied up or anything, not that he had any chances of getting away, he was just stuck in the far end of an alley and there was five guys between him and the exit.

"What are we supposed to do with the kid anyway? We've been watching him for two hours already." One of the guys said.

"Be patient, the little bitch have until midnight to pay us, if she doesn't then we'll kill the kid."

Mokuba looked up at them, from what he could understand, they were after some kind of girl and if she didn't show up he would be the one to pay for it. Minutes passed slowly, but still too fast to Mokuba's liking, soon, midnight came.

"So she didn't came. I suppose she really don't care about her little brother."

_Little brother, that mean they are waiting for Meyli?_

Mike raised his gun toward Mokuba. "Oh well, too bad." He was about to press the trigger when…

"Wait!" They all turned around to see Meyli standing behind them.

"Well well, look who finally decided to show up."

"I have what you wanted so now let the kid go." Meyli said as she handed him the card. "This card is worth more than twice what I owe you."

Mike took the card and whistled in amazement when he saw the picture of the blue eyes, everyone knew this card had no price. "That's good, but there still one problem."

"Which one?"

"You're late." Mike said as he grabbed her arm and pushed her on the ground next to Mokuba.

"Hey, I paid you way more than what I was supposed to." She said as she stood up, Mokuba did the same, he wanted to get out of here as fast as possible.

"Don't worry, you paid me so I won't kill you, but you are late so…I have to teach you a lesson you won't forget." Mike said as he aimed at a frightened Mokuba and fired.

Mokuba clenched his eyes shut but at the same time Mike shot he felt himself being pushed away. After he fell to the ground he opened his eyes and saw Meyli lying next to him. He turned her on her back and saw her shirt was full of blood. "Meyli, come on, say something." The little kid pleaded, his eyes full of tears.

Meyli opened her eyes and looked up at Mokuba, she smiled. "I'm sorry Mokuba, for everything." Then her world became black.

"Sorry to interrupt such a sweet moment but I have a business to finish here." Mike said as he took aim at Mokuba again. "This time no one will save you."

Mike was about to aim when he felt something cold pressed against the back of his head. "I wouldn't bet on that." Said someone behind him.

Quickly the four other members of the gang took out their gun and pointed them at the person who was holding a gun against their boss. "It's Kaiba!" One of them said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kaiba said as ten bodyguard appeared behind him. "Now, you either put your gun down or get killed." They all did as Kaiba told them. "Good, now you'll give me my card back."

Mike gave him the card but smirked. "The girl owes us money, if you kill us someone else will come to get it."

Kaiba didn't said anything, he had enough knowledge about street gang to know he was right, so he did the only thing he could to make sure his sister was safe. "Here." He handed him the money Meyli owed. "Now get lost before I change my mind." They didn't need to be told twice.

Once they were gone Kaiba handed the gun back to his body guard and walked up to Meyli. "Call an ambulance." He ordered.

"Already did sir." Roland answered.

Kaiba knelled next to Meyli and applied pressure on her wound. "You ok?" He asked his little brother. Mokuba nodded but Kaiba knew it wasn't true, the kid was cold, tired, scare and in a state of shock. "Roland"

"Sir?" The guard asked.

"Take Mokuba home, and keep a good eye on him."

"Yes sir." Roland said as he started to take Mokuba away.

Once Mokuba was gone Kaiba turned back toward his little sister. "If you dare to die on me like that I swear I'll kill you." He whispered.

8888

Kaiba was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, he's been here for two hours already but so far he had no idea how his sister was doing. He had just called Roland a few minutes ago to check on Mokuba, he was fine, but Kaiba knew there was going to be a lot of talking to do when he got home. Which he planed to do as soon as he knew his sister was alright.

"Mr Kaiba."

Kaiba looked up and saw a nurse in front of him. "How is she?" He asked while getting up.

"She lost a lot of blood and she's really weak, she got shot in the stomach but she'll be fine, she'll just need a lot of rest."

"Thanks, can I see her?"

8888

When Kaiba entered the room he saw his sister sleeping in the hospital bed, she looked really pale, but after all she did lost a lot of blood. He stood next to her and looked down at her sleeping form, remembering the last words she told him: _"He raped me!" _Right now he had murderous ideas against his uncle, that creep wasn't going to get away after hurting his family.

He looked back at Meyli, from the looks of it she had never admitted it to anyone before, who knew how long she kept that for herself, he knew how it feels to be abused and have no one to talk about for having experienced it but Gozaburo was maybe a senile old fool he had never even tried to sexually abuse him, thanks good for that.

That's when something caught his eyes, Meyli was always wearing long sleeves and now he understood why, the hospital cloth didn't had sleeve letting him see every scare on her arms.


	16. Explanation

Ok I'm back again, my pig dissection is reported to tuesday, so now is time to update and answer review. but before anything else, a lot of people seem to be thinking that the story is over, where did you got that Idea, I'm currently weriting the chapter 17 and there will be chapter 18 also and maybe a chapter 19 so no the story is not over yet.

Darkblinds: I can tell you really hate meyli, but unfortunately for you she will not die, as for getting the guy arrested well 100K is spare change for Kaiba and gangs can be really dangerous, especially when you owe them money so it's way less trouble to pay them.

Shelby: As you can see no it wasn't the last chapter and this one isn't either, I will say it when the story will be over, I just can't get where you got that idea. Now as for the scare, I did mentioned somewhere in the story, while Kaiba was away I think, that a knife had been her only friend for most of her life, adding to the fact that she was abused I think now you should be able to understand. (hint, she'd been cutting herself)

AnimeFreakslayer: running away

Cherry-star-aus: Yea cheezy I know, but all story are cheezy at least one time don't you think, like when two peole are about to kiss and someone just comme arounf the corner or a phone ring.

Thanks to all my sweet reviewers, you know what? I finally reached 100 reviews in one chapter, that was like my dream of fanfiction, to put at least one story good enough to get that much revieew, this is just making me want to write even more. I love you all.

Chapter sixteen: Explanation. 

When Kaiba arrived at the mansion he silently wished that his brother was sleeping but he knew it was a waste of time, the probably waited all night for him to come home. He entered his little brother's door without knocking, it was a waste of time anyway, the kid was too hypnotised by his videogame to notice him.

Mokuba was playing currently playing super smash bros melee on his game cube (I don't owe either one.) he was giving pikachu the beating of a life time, which showed that the little kid had recovered from his shock and was in a really bad mood, not a good sign for the older.

"You know you have school today don't you? Or should I saw this morning" Kaiba asked.

Mokuba gave pikachu one last blow that sent him fly high in the air and never coming back before closing the tv and turning toward his brother. "So do you."

Kaiba sighed and sat on his little brother's bed, Mokuba went sitting beside him. "Why didn't you tell me anything?" The little Kaiba asked.

"Because I didn't wanted you to get hurt."

"Because you think I'm not hurt right now?"

"No, and I'm terribly sorry about it, but how did you wanted me to tell you you had a sister and she hates you?"

"Why does she hates me like that anyway?" Mokuba asked.

"I think that's a question you should ask her."

"She said you only cared about me because you lost a game, what did she mean?"

Kaiba sighed, he didn't really wanted Mokuba to know about that. "Well, she was my mother also"

"So you hated me?"

"No, I never hated you, I was just forcing myself not to care about you, I could never hate you, but back them I didn't want to care about you. I wanted to believe it was your fault, that way there was a face behind all my pain."

"But why do you care now?"

"Meyli told you, I lost a game. As soon as I saw those big eyes of you I just realised how mom's death affected you and how I wasn't helping, I saw in you eyes how much you missed her, even if you had never saw her."

888Flashback888

Meyli held out her hand, there was a coin in it. "Head or tail, loser takes care of him."

"Fine."

Meyli threw the coin in the air. "Head." Seto called.

The coin fell on the floor. "Tail, you lose." Meyli said.

"Can't we do a two out of three?" Seto complained.

"No way, you lost now go."

"You'll pay me that one day." Seto said as he walked up the stairs

Seto opened the door of his father's room and walked up to the little bed, in it was a two months old Mokuba crying his eyes out. He slowly took his little brother out of the bed and held him as far away as possible. Mokuba stopped crying and opened to big puffy eyes to look at what was holding him. He held out two tiny arms with his eyes still full of unshed tears.

"Don't you even count on it." Seto said.

Understanding that his brother wasn't going to held him closer Mokuba slowly started to cry again.

"Fine I'll do it, just stop crying." Seto said as he took Mokuba in the baby style and sat on a chair with him. Mokuba looked up at him with the cutest look in the world and had a small smile on his face. "Don't get any idea, I don't care about you, I was just going nut with all your crying, why were you crying anyway?"

Mokuba kept looking at him with that content look on his face, clutching to his shirt like a teddy bear. Seto sighed. "It's not like you were going to tell me anyway. So, now that you aren't crying anymore I don't have any reason to stay here." Seto said as he moved to put the baby back in his bed. Sensing he was going to be left all alone again Mokuba started to cry again.

Seto looked at his crying little brother after putting him in the bed, he had asked his father not that long ago why Mokuba was always crying when he was alone, his father had answered it was because he missed his mother, he didn't believed it, how could he miss her, he was the one who killed her and he had never even saw her before.

"Is it true? Do you really miss her that much?"

Mokuba stopped crying when he heard the voice and held out his arm to be picked up again. "Why should I take care of you? I lost my mom because of you." Seto snapped, Mokuba lowered his arms and started to cry softly again. "But then again she was your mother also, are you really able to understand she's not here, that she's missing? Even if you never saw her?"

Seto looked at his still crying brother. "I really miss her you know, she was really nice, but you, you never ever got a chance to see her and you'll never have it, I can't imagine how hard it will be for you, to know that if you weren't there, mom would still be here. Just look at you, it's not your fault, there's no way you could have wanted her to die, you're just like me, a little kid who just lost and miss his mother."

Seto took Mokuba in his arm again, the little kid blinked a few time in surprise before snuggling in his big brother's arm. Seto was surprised but he like the feeling of responsibility, this blind trust his little brother was putting in him, he was so vulnerable…and cute. "You know, you look a lot like mom." Seto glanced at the clock and saw it was 7. "You must be hungry aren't you?" Seto put him down on his father's bed and went to get him something to eat. While he was gone, Mokuba turned himself on his stomach with a lot of effort and tried to follow him, it wasn't that much effective but he was slowly nearing the end of the bed, of course our sweet little baby had no idea that falling off a bed would be painful so he didn't really paid attention to it until it was too late.

"Where do you think you're going like that?" Seto asked, catching Mokuba just before he hit the floor. Mokuba only laughed and hugged his big brother, not even realising he could have killed himself. "Here, you need to eat now." Mokuba said as he gave him his baby bottle.

888end flashback.888

"What happened after that?" Mokuba asked.

"Well after that, I care about you more and more everyday. The bad side is that Meyli never did and we started to fight."

"Did you ever regret it…that you were the one who lost the game?" Mokuba asked, looking down.

"Never, losing to Meyli is by far the best thing that ever happened to me, you know how much I hate loosing but that's the game I'm glad I lost. I would never change that day for anything."

"You really mean it?" Mokuba asked, looking at his big brother with big puppy eyes.

"Of course I do, you're the most important thing in my life, you do know that right?" Kaiba said, hugging Mokuba really tight. Mokuba nodded. "Good, now lets get some sleep, we both really need it."

"Seto? Can you stay with me?" Mokuba asked, already half asleep.

"Ok, go to sleep now."

Mokuba snuggled closer to his brother and felt asleep almost instantly, Kaiba followed not long after.

8888

When Mokuba woke up it was already night, he looked to his side and saw his brother well awake looking at the ceiling. "Since when are you up?" The little Kaiba asked.

Kaiba was snapped out of his thought by his name, he looked to his side and saw his little brother looking up at him. "About an hour."

"Why didn't you get out of bed?"

"Well, you are kind of using me as a pillow and I didn't have the heart to wake you up."

Mokuba realised he was sleeping with his head on his brother's shoulder. "Sorry."

"It's no problem really kid." Kaiba said. "Come on, let's go eat something and after we can go see Meyli."

"But she hates me, why would she want to see me?"

"She almost got killed to protect you, you think she would have done it if she didn't care about you?"

"But…What if…"

"There's no what if, trust me on this, she really is sorry for hitting you, you know."

"She is?" The little Kaiba asked.

Kaiba nodded.

8888

"Seto?" Mokuba asked as they were walking toward the hospital.

"What is it?"

"Why can't I remember her? She's my sister but I can't remember ever having one, why is that?"

Kaiba sighed. "Because I made you forget."

"Why?"

"Meyli totally refused to come to the orphanage because our uncle didn't want you and she didn't want you to ruin her life even more." Mokuba looked down. "I know that look and you are better to stop thinking that way, none of this is your fault." Mokuba nodded but he wasn't convinced. "She never cared about you back then but you did and after she left you were making yourself sick with guilt, you always were an intelligent child and you knew why Meyli hated you. You wouldn't stop thinking it was your fault and that you did something wrong."

"After about three months I realised I had to do something about it, you really were hurting yourself. So I decided to make you forget everything, each time you asked me about anything that had to do with her I asked you who you were talking about, I kept telling you it was probably a dream you did because I never knew anyone named that way and we never had a sister. After a little while you started to believe me and as time passed you forgot about her just like we always forget our dreams."

"You really did that?" Mokuba asked, disbelievingly.

"I know it may sound harsh Mokuba but back then she had never cared about you, you were making yourself sick over someone who never cared and would never come back. You may don't remember how you were back then but I do, you weren't eating anymore, you weren't sleeping, all you were doing was sitting by a window and looking outside to see if she was coming back, you barely even spoke to me anymore. I understood that you missed her, I missed her also, I really wanted her to accept you but I knew she wasn't coming back and I couldn't let you continue that way."

"I suppose that was the best thing to do, but why didn't you told me when she came back?"

"Because you were happy now and Meyli hated you more than ever, she is my sister, she always had and she always will be, she needed help and I couldn't just throw her away. But you were always my first priority and you'll always be and now that you were happy I didn't want you to get hurt."

"But she was supposed to stay for a while, would you have told me one day?"

"Yes, but only when she would have realised it wasn't your fault."

"But now what?" Kaiba gave him a questioning look. "You said that if she ever hurt me she would go back with our uncle so what will it be?"

"I know one thing for sure, whatever happen she is not going back with that man. The rest is up to you, you are my priority and what makes you happy is what I want."

"I'd really like her to stay, I'd really like it to have a big sister but…"

"You don't want one that hates you." Kaiba finished for him. Mokuba looked down he hated hating people. "There's nothing wrong to it Mokuba. Now listen, we're going to see her, we'll see about that later, I just want you to keep in mind that if she don't stay with us I'll make sure she is someplace nice and she'll be fine, I don't want you to feel bad about it."

8888

Kaiba entered the room alone, he wanted to talk with Meyli a little before letting Mokuba, she also just woke up 10 minutes ago and he assumed she would want to know what's going on. "How are you feeling?"

Meyli looked up at him in surprise; of all people of earth he was the last person she was expecting to come to see her. "Like crap." She said.

"Well that's not really surprising considering you got shot." Kaiba said, sitting in the chair next to her.

Meyli hesitated before asking the question that was on her mind. "And Mokuba?" she asked hesitantly, she feared the worst.

"A few scratches, but he's fine. You know you could have gotten yourself killed to save Mokuba."

"Maybe you would have wanted me to let him get killed." She snapped, she hated to be wrong and she knew she had been wrong all along about Mokuba, she didn't need her older brother to point it out.

"Of course not, you're both fine and that's what's important to me. I just want to know why, you could have just ran away, why didn't you?" Kaiba asked.

Meyli looked away and closed her eyes. "I…I just couldn't. When I first came to ask you help I was sure you had gotten rid of him, but you didn't. No matter how harsh I was to him he was always nice to me, you really did a good job raising him, he really remind me a lot of mom, I guess that's another reason why I hated him. I guess now I just…care for him"

Of course Kaiba had noticed that she said hated, even if she didn't seem to realise it. "I had a talk with a friend and she told me I should give him a chance, before I wouldn't had done it but the kid had already got to me, even if I didn't wanted to admit it, things just grew from there, I didn't meant to hurt him."

Kaiba looked at her and smirked. "Since when do you have friends?" He asked sarcastically.

When Meyli turned around to glare at him she saw that smirk. "Why you!" She said playfully as she tried to throw him his pillow, however the process caused her immense pain to her wound, forcing a painful moan out of her and causing her to clutch her wounded stomach.

"Are you ok?" Kaiba said as he came to her side as soon as he saw her pain. "Take it easy." He said as he helped her to lay back down. "Are you feeling alright or do you want us to come back tomorrow?"

Meyli looked up at him. "Who's us?"

"I came here with Mokuba, he's waiting outside, I wanted to make sure you weren't going to hurt him any more than you already have before letting him in."

"Can I see him?" She asked.

Kaiba nodded and walked out of the room to get Mokuba.

**_Important notice:_** ok, as we all know summer is comming, however before summer the horrible exam week must come. I unfortunately happen to have an exam week so from the 13 to the 20 I may not be updating because I have a lot to study.


	17. Taking a new road

Sorry for the long update I wanted to update yesterday but it slipped my mind. This is the last chapter I'm posting before the 20th, I'm starting my studies tomorow and my exams start the 15.

Sweet girl: Wink, you know me all too well, of course.

darkblind: don't worry, I'm not insulted or anything, I actually found you quite funny, if you're nice I could even make an alternative end just for you where Meyli dies an horrible death lolll.

Renluva: hand over tissu box to replace the one you used. The answer is, he don't remember her physically, but when someone is pregnant, from the 4th month the baby can hear thing around them, so they hear their mother all day and they recognise their voice. I also heard a story about a baby that got adopted at his birth and he refused to eat anything but as soon as they put him in a blanket that belonged to his real mother he started eating even if he had never even saw her. So it's more like a subconcious thing.

Thanks everyone for your reviews and your support with my exam.

Chapter seventeen: Taking a new road.

Meyli stayed alone in her room for about 10 minute before hearing a soft knocking on the door, she looked up and saw a little black haired head popping through the door. "Can I come in?" Mokuba asked shyly. Meyli nodded and Mokuba entered the room. Both of them stayed silent for a while, not knowing what to say.

"Thanks." Mokuba finally said.

"For what?" Meyli asked.

"For saving me, if you haven't pushed me out of the way I would be dead."

There was another silent pose before Mokuba spoke again. "I'm sorry, for looking through your things." Meyli laughed a little. "What's so funny?" Mokuba asked.

"You don't really need to apologize, I looked through your things too a few days ago."

"Really?" Mokuba said with a little embarrassment in his voice. "I guess that makes us even then."

"I say we just both forget about it." Meyli said.

"Meyli, why do you hate me like that?"

Meyli stayed silent for a while, what should she answer to that? "I didn't really had a real reason, when mom died I was still really young and I decided it was your fault."

"But it's-"

"Not." Meyli finished for him. "I know and deep down I always knew but when mom died I was devastated and I needed all my pain to be someone's fault, it just happened to be you. Back then I decided that every bad thing that happened to me was your fault because none of it would have happened if mom was still alive. When Seto started to care about you I felt betrayed and I blame it on you also just as every other things that happened after our father's death."

"But why did you saved me?"

"Because you are my brother and…as much as I didn't wanted to when I first came here I started to care about you and I couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt, especially because of me."

There was another silence. "Mokuba, I'm really sorry, for hurting you like that, and for everything else."

"It's ok, everyone makes mistake." After all, why couldn't he forgive her, he forgave his brother for even worst then that.

"What will you do now?" Mokuba asked.

Meyli sighed. "I don't know, Seto will probably never want to see me again, I guess all I have to do left is to go back with my uncle." The only thought of this was disgusting her to no end.

"Seto said he would never send you back there."

Panic flooded through her entire body, she didn't wanted Mokuba to know about this, what would he think of her if he knew? "Did he told you why?"

Mokuba shocked his head. "No, and I don't want to know if you don't want to tell. Actually Seto said you could stay if I wanted you too, and if you want to of course. So, do you want to stay with us?"

Meyli looked hesitant. "I don't know." _How can he have forgotten so fast what I did to him._

"Please!" Mokuba did the famous puppy dog eyes.

"You're better agreeing before he really gets at it." Kaiba said, standing in the doorframe.

Meyli looked at both her brother, she wasn't sure about this, but no one can resist the famous puppy dog eyes "Ok I'll stay…for now."

"YEAH!" Mokuba said as he hugged her, hurting her in the process. "I'm sorry." He apologized when he saw he had hurt her.

"It's ok, don't worry about it." Meyli said as she hugged him much more softly.

8888

The next day Meyli was finally out of the hospital, only to have to stay at bed at home, but it was better than the hospital, she could play with Mokuba's video games, but right now she was reading a book, until Kaiba knocked on her door, something Meyli wasn't looking for. Kaiba entered and closed the door behind him, Mokuba was asleep and there wasn't anyone else in the mansion. She set her book back on the night stand and looked up at him, he sat on the bed next to her.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Meyli looked away, she knew what he was referring to, she told him that she was raped and ran away after all. "Well what did you expected, it's not really something you are proud to tell everyone. What would it had changed anyway?"

"I could have helped you."

"I don't need any help." Meyli said defensively.

"Really, well I have to disagree." Kaiba grabbed her arm and raised the sleeve of her pyjama. "Those scares don't look like nothing to me."

"It's nothing to be worried about, they're old ones." She said taking her arm back.

"Who do you take me for? I can see they aren't more than a few days old." Kaiba said, Meyli sighed, there was no use denying it.

"So what, they're only scares, it's not dangerous." Meyli said

"Do you have any idea how many people die each year because they are hurting themselves like you?"

"Can we just drop the subject, I think I'm old enough to take care of myself, why did you came here in the first place?"

Kaiba looked at her for a few moment, wondering how much she was still hiding from him. "Since when as it been going on?" She stayed silent. "Meyli." Kaiba warned.

"And you're talking about what now?"

"I'm talking about you being raped."

"What makes you think something as been going on? He raped me, I ran away, end of the story."

"And you expect me to believe that?" Kaiba asked.

"Believe it or not that's what happened." Meyli said firmly.

Kaiba decided that he wasn't going to get anything else out from her, so he left her alone. He still had the day off since he wasn't supposed to be back so he went to see if Mokuba would want to do anything. "Liar." He said just before closing the door.

8888

Sunday passed like a blur with the two brothers playing anything that crossed the younger mind. Monday arrived way to fast to the siblings liking an Kaiba was mentally preparing himself for another stressful week of work, reporters running after him and school with a bunch of girl who wanted to go out with him at any cost. Meyli was still stuck in bed but her and Mokuba were slowly starting to get along well, Kaiba was glad of that, after all if Meyli was going to stay with them they might as well get along.

When Kaiba entered the school he went straight to the secretary office to tell Meyli was sick, that wasn't really the truth but the truth didn't concerned her. He then went straight for his locker to get his books, not that he ever use them in class anyway, he just didn't wanted to give the teacher a reason to give him a detention. He never notice who was coming behind him.

"How could you do that to me?"

Kaiba turned around from his locker to look at the person who talked to him. When he saw Jenna he gave her a really confused look. "What in the world are you talking about?" He said as he continued his own way, he really hated the girl.

Jenna followed him, everyone knew from fact that Kaiba wouldn't stop walking to hear you out so you had to follow him. "How could you let me down for that little slut."

Yep definitely crazy, however one word ran into Kaiba's mind. He stopped and turned around slowly, people around stopped also, if Kaiba ever stopped it was because you said something that made him mad, really mad…or your name was Joey Wheeler. "How did you just call her?"

"Well just look at her, I'm sure she must have slept with all the men in Tokyo to get money, it's so obvious."

All the girls in Jenna's gang nodded, however, Kaiba didn't appreciate those idiots calling his sister a slut, especially not after what he learned two days ago. He walked right in front of her, she stepped back until there was a wall behind her, Kaiba was merely an inch away from her. "Never talk about my family that way again or I'll make sure you'll regret it." He said before leaving, he would have beat her, had she not been a girl, hiting a girl when you are the CEO of a company is really bad publicity.

For once in a lifetime Kaiba passed in front of Joey without even seeing him. "Family? Are the two of them married or something?"

"Of course not, Meyli's his sister." Tea said without even thinking about it.

Yugi, Tristan and Joey all looked at her in shock. "What!"

Tea looked at them with confusion. "Did I say that out loud?"

"You bet you did, now explain what did you meant when you said that Meyli was Kaiba's sister." Joey said.

"I never said that." Tea said lamely.

"Hey we all heard you so now spill the beans."

Tea sighed. "Well you know Joey, when two people really love each other there come a time when they decide to have a family." She said like she was speaking to a two years old. "And two of these people who really loved one another decided one day to have a family also."

"Hey, you don't need to talk to me as if I was two years old." Joey said.

"It's really a shame that your brain never surpassed this step of its development Wheeler, or else you would already know about birds and bees."

Joey turned around and saw Kaiba right behind him. "Hey, I already know about birds and bees, I was asking Tea how it was possible for you to be Meyli's brother." Joey said.

"It's really simple, my parent had sex one night and my mother had twins, end of the story. Seriously, I thought that even a mutt like you could figure out a thing as simple as that. Now that brings me to my real purpose of being here, how in the world did you know Meyli is my sister, Gardner?"

"Well…she told me accidentally."

"Why doesn't that surprise me? Who else know?"

"Well I never told anyone."

"Except for your little friend over here. Just listen, and that includes you also mutt, you are better stay quiet about this until I explain everything myself to those stupid reporters, I don't want them to start spreading lies about Meyli." Kaiba turned around and walked away.

"And since when do you care about others?" Joey asked.

"Since we share the same blood."

8888

"So you accidentally told your friends." Meyli said.

"I'm really sorry, I swear it was an accident."

"I don't think it's that much of a big deal really, as long as they stay quiet about this." Meyli said.

"Now that brings me to my real question, now that Mokuba knows you are his sister, why does it matter so much if people knows or not?" Tea asked.

"Well, because the world think I'm Seto Kaiba's girlfriend and they made quite a fuss over it, just think about the scandal it would make to tell everyone I'm his sister."

"So, you are going to pose as his girlfriend for the rest of your life?" Tea asked jokingly.

"Or course not, Seto will take care of that but until then we must stay quiet about it."

8888

After school Kaiba went to work, like always, however, today was really a bad day, nothing went right, those idiots working for him were able to crash half of the computer. When he came back home after that horrible afternoon, at 11 I must had, he expected to eat something good, take a hot shower and go to bed. However, as he exited his limo one of the bodyguard that was guarding at the gate came to him, something quite unusual.

"Is something the matter?" Kaiba asked him.

"There was a weird man that stalked around the mansion all day, I told everyone to be on their guard for him but as he never stepped foot on the propriety we couldn't do anything about it, I thought you should know." The guard said.

"Probably just a reporter." Kaiba shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

"I don't think so sir. He didn't had anything a reporter usually use like a camera or at least a notebook, he just kept watching the mansion all day, he ran away just as you arrived."

Kaiba thought for a second, that wasn't like a reporter to act like that, and this guard was one of is most trustworthy. "I'll check that out, keep an eye out for him, I don't want this weirdo to set a foot on my propriety." There goes his dinner, his shower and his sleep.

Kaiba went directly to the security room, if this man had stayed around the mansion all day then he was bound to be seen on at least one security camera. When he entered the room he didn't even had to ask to the guard in charge for a tape where the man was showed, the guard had it already ready. "Here you go sir, the best view we got from him."

Kaiba was a little taken aback by this, usually he had to repeat three time for people to snap out of it and do what he asked. But he didn't minded the change, after all, it was this guys job to know everything that was going on in and around the mansion. After checking both Mokuba and Meyli who were sound to sleep, Kaiba went to his room to check out the tape. He didn't had to wait for long before the man appeared on the tape. As soon as he saw his face his eyes went wide.

Hehe, cliffy.


	18. Proposition

Hi everyone, long time no see, I only have one exam left but it's only monday so I have time to update, this week was totaly crazy but I got through it, and it went well. only science left.

sweet blood: well you are a lucky one, your exam are only worth 20, mine are worth 50 and if the note on the exam is lower than the one I had during the year they can lower the year mark. Well, I don't think about kidnapping, it's too classic, but I thought about something else, something much more original.

Kariah: Hey long time no talk lolll, I hate people who act like Jenna also. (I hit one once at school and got suspended lolll) Congratulation, you're the first one who guessed right about the mystery man.

Congratulation to everyone who answered right, the mystery man is Kaiba's uncle as you all found out, I could name you all but I'm sure you want this chapter really bac and that would take like 20 minute, anyway you all recognise yourself

Chapter eighteen : Proposition.

Meyli looked at herself again, for someone who had just got hit two weeks ago she looked good, but that didn't meant she wanted to go to school. Kaiba never bothered her again about their uncle, even if she was sure he hadn't believed her, but she did noticed that he seemed more protective than usual. Once at school Meyli tried to ignore the looks the guys were giving her as much as she could but it was really making her feeling uncomfortable, at least she had her brother beside her, costing her a lot of nasty glare from the girls because no one knew yet that she was his sister.

"I have to go now. Will you be alright?"

Meyli looked up at him, she really didn't want him to leave but they didn't have the same class that morning. She nodded and Kaiba left to get to his class, leaving her alone in the hallway. So far everything was fine until she saw Jake walking toward her again, now that was something she wasn't ready for, she quickly turned the other way and saw Tea not far behind her.

"Hey Tea!" Tea turned around and saw Meyli coming her way.

"Hey, your back with the living I see." Then she noticed that something seemed to be bothering her friend. "Is something the matter?"

Before Meyli could even answer her Jake came up in front of them. "Hello ladies."

Tea rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" She hated the guy a lot but Jake knew from experience that he had to tread cautiously with her if he didn't want another kick where it hurts.

"Hey, can't a nice boy like me talk to a nice girl like your friend over there without getting nasty looks?" Like I said, tread cautiously, any wrong word and he would never have kid.

"Sure, but I don't see any nice boy, just a dirty pervert. Now get lost." Tea said.

Sensing it was wiser to come back later when Tea wouldn't be around, Jake walked away with a wink at Meyli that really didn't do her any good.

"Now, do you mind explaining everything to me, why are you afraid of him anyway?" Tea asked.

"Well, it doesn't have anything to do with him in particular."

"Then what is it?"

Meyli looked around, she really wanted to tell her just as bad as she wanted to tell her brother but she couldn't, she hadn't even been able to tell him the whole truth. "It's nothing really, I just don't like the guy."

Tea looked at her with a questioning look but didn't push the matter any further.

8888

Kaiba sat in his office chair working endlessly on his computer, he was missing school once again, but seriously, why should he care. The man from the tape didn't show up at all in the last weeks, but Kaiba was sure the man was still around. He was thinking about everything he would like to do to the man when his secretary interrupted him.

"Mister Kaiba?" The secretary asked shyly.

"What is it?" Kaiba answered without even looking up from the computer.

"There is a man asking to see you."

"Did he have an appointment?" He asked while continuing his work.

"No, but-"

"Then you shouldn't even be annoying me with your question, show him the way outside."

"He also told me to tell you it was about your sister, even if I kept telling him you didn't have any sister he kept insisting on it." She said before turning around to leave.

This, however, got Kaiba's attention, no one knew he had a sister. "Send him in." He said, narrowing his eyes.

Surprised, the young woman nodded and went to get whoever this man was.

Kaiba saved his work and closed his eyes, leaning in his chair. He had a really bad feeling about this, he had a really good idea who this man that wanted to see him was, that was why he had a bad feeling.

Kaiba's intuition was proven right when the door of his office opened and the same guy from the tape entered.

"I expected you sooner than that, even if I'm quite surprised you found the guts to come face to face with me, unless it's just plain stupidity, you never were the intelligent one in the family."

"Seto, is that a way to greet your family members."

"I'm afraid we are no longer part of the same family since the day you dumped Mokuba and me in the orphanage." Kaiba said.

"Don't accuse me of things I never did, you chose to go to the orphanage on your own."

Kaiba smirked. "And look were it got me, I'm the richest man in all Japan while you can barely make out a living."

"So you have no reason to be mad against me."

"Oh but I have more than one. You only wanted to take me in because of my heritage, you also refused to take Mokuba in because of your sick obsession with my mother, because she died giving birth to him."

Kaiba smirked when he saw the eyes of his uncle widening. "How do…"

Kaiba smirked. "I have more resource than you could ever dream of. Refusing to go with you was by far the smartest decision I ever made, just look at what I have become, I gain more in one day than you could gain in 10 life. Now unless you really have a purpose of being here I'll ask security to 'escort' you outside."

"I'll make it simple Seto, Meyli's under my guard and I want her back."

"Can't find yourself a woman I see. Do you honestly think I would let you take her back for your own sick pleasure?" Kaiba asked.

"I don't remember giving you a choice." Kaiba's uncle said

Kaiba let out a small, cold laugh. "I'm the master of intimidation; do you really think your empty treat will make me obey you? If you think I'll let you ever lay your dirty hands on her again after what you did then you really are dumber that you look. Now, leave my office before I change my mind about letting you go."

"In that case, maybe this will make you see thing my way." Kaiba's uncle, handed him a single sheet of paper. (Let's just call him dirty old pervert for short, nah joke, let's call him Julian since I don't know any Japanese name.)

Narrowing his eyes, Kaiba took the paper and carefully looked at it. A mix of surprise, anger and fear took over his body for a fraction of second but he didn't let any of it show. "Let me guess, you keep that all those years just in case I ever get something that would interest you?"

"Does it really matter, the only thing you should be wondering is, do you really care that much for her?"

"You think you'll get me that easy?" Kaiba asked.

"Well I could point a gun to your little brother's head but I know from fact that's not the kind of thing that make you obey."

"Get out of here." Kaiba ordered.

"As you wish, but you know as well as I do that there's nothing you can do against what I have, I'll let you two weeks to think about it, then I'll come back to get my answer, or I'll take what I want that you want it or not." Julian said as he walked out of the office.

"We'll see about that."

8888

Two hours later Kaiba arrived at the mansion, the little talk he had with his uncle was still fresh in his memory. His uncle was right, whatever he do, his uncle would get what he wanted or even better.

"Is something the matter?" A familiar voice asked as he entered the living room.

"No"

"How was your day big brother?" Mokuba asked.

"Quite…ordinary I guess."

"That would mean he fired at least 10 people today." Meyli said.

"I didn't fired anyone in the last 3 months for your information." Kaiba said.

"What about all those secretaries you had, if I counted right that's the 4th one you have since I came to leave here?"

"That's a different story." Kaiba said.

8888

Later that night, while Kaiba was working, Meyli entered his office. "Can I talk with you?"

Kaiba barely looked up from his work. "Sure."

"I was wondering, how long I would stay here."

"What do you mean by here?"

"Well in the mansion, with you and Mokuba."

Kaiba stopped working and looked up at her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I don't really want to be living out of your money you know and…"

"You don't want to feel like you are taking advantage of my wealth."

"Well…yea, that's it."

"Well first of all you have no other choice than staying here and as far as I'm concern, you need my help. What exactly do you want to do in the future?"

Meyli thought about it. "Well, I never really thought about it, I guess I have no idea. All I know is I don't want to live with your money, I want to make a life for myself."

"And whatever you chose to do you'll need a place to stay and money to pay for your studies. Until you can properly take care of yourself you'll stay here, I certainly won't let you live on the street and going back to live with our uncle is out of the question." Kaiba said.

"So in other words, you are stuck with me for at least another 6 years."

"It sure seems to be the case." Kaiba said.

"Then I want to do something." Meyli said firmly.

"Do something?" Kaiba asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean something to help you, you're giving me a place to stay, food and more than I need to make a decent living. I know how hard you are working and since I'll be living out of your money for the next few years I want to help you."

"And how, may I ask?" Kaiba asked. This was really intriguing him.

"Well…maybe I could help you with the company."

"Help me? I highly doubt you would be able to do such a thing."

"And why would that be? In case you forgot, I'm just as much a genius as you are." Meyli said, insulted.

"Do you think you would be able to run a company?" Kaiba asked with a smile.

"I don't mean running the company, are you sure you are as smart as they say you are. I happen to know that you are doing way more work than a CEO actually have to do. You can keep running the company I'm not interested, but I'm just as good as you are with programming and a lot of other things, I could help you. Things would go faster and you would have more time to yourself." Meyli said.

"And what makes you think I want more time for myself?" Kaiba asked as he resumed working, the truth was, he really needed someone to help him, he had tried hiring people more than once but what those employees were doing wasn't up to the standard he needed. Actually it wasn't worth anything and all they did were making the company lose money. But he wasn't sure if taking Meyli would be a good thing, she said she was as good as him with programming and such, but he never got to personally see anything she ever did.

"Well first of all, whatever you do don't really matter a lot in my life, I'm almost 17 and I can fully take care of myself, but I sure wouldn't mind having my brother around a little bit more. Actually I was mostly thinking about Mokuba, he really needs you a lot, you're away all day at school, then you go to Kaiba Corp. and when you come back before he have to go to bed you go working in your office. Mokuba really miss you a lot you know, all he does while we're playing is talking about you, wondering about how fun it would be to have you more around."

Kaiba stopped working and leaned back in his chair, he really wanted to be more with Mokuba, but each time he hired someone to help him everything was only half done, it wasn't worth anything and the company was loosing money really fast. Could she really help him? "Each time I hired someone to help me it ended up in a disaster, what tells me it will be any different with you?"

"You really don't trust in my ability do you?"

"Don't take it personal, but I fond it hard to trust in people's words sometimes."

"Then maybe you could try me out. Just give me something you want to do, give me a plan of what you want and I'll program it for you."

Kaiba thought about it for a second, what did he have to lose, but what could he ask her to do. Something came back to his mind. "Fine, I'll give you a chance." He opened one of his drawers and took out a few CDs. "This is a videogame we have been developing lately." (What? did you actually thought Kaiba could be that rich if he was only producing duel disk and no it has nothing to do with duel monster.) Meyli took the CDs and looked at them. "Unfortunately my employees are too dumb to finish the programming so I'm the one stuck with doing the job."

"So you want me to do it." Meyli said.

"You have everything you'll need to finish it, I want it done by tomorrow before dinner time."

"That's no problem." Meyli affirmed.

"I hope not, that's twice the time it would take me to finish it."

"Are you implying that you're twice as good as me by any chance?" Meyli faked pouting

"Maybe."

"Well if you're so good why haven't you done it already?"

"Because I have more important things waiting to be done, I never have time for it."

"Well I'll make you a bet, I'll start tomorrow after breakfast and I'll be over before lunchtime, we'll see if I'm as slow as you think I am. If I'm done you'll let me help you."

Kaiba looked up at her. "If you are gone I would even pay you for working for me."

"I don't want any money, I already have everything I want, I asked to help you because I don't wasn't to fell like I'm using you. If I get paid it won't change a thing. You should know that everyone do his good share of work in a family, let's just say this is mine."

"Fine."

**_Important notice_**: Summer is comming soon and I'll be away most of it, that unfortunately (for you at least) mean no update while I'm gone, I'll put those time on my author page soon for those who want to know not to expect update. loll guess what, today it's been officially one year that I first came on 


	19. Because I'm a girl

And once again, I'm back. Nope, still not gone on my vacation, I don't know where you got that idea that I wan'T updating for a while, I'm only leaving the 9th of july, don't worry about it, I promise I'll never leave a story unfinished no matter what (Unless I die, in that case I really can't do a thing about it lolll)

sweet blood: lolll, getting eat by a bear, let's hope you were wrong, but if you happen to fell upon a bear just stay in the foetal position loll.

Darkblinds: Now why should I spoil my fun, don't worry would know soon enough, in the next chapter I think.

svakee2000: wait a minute there I only said I would be gone about half of the summer but I also said I was only leaving the 9 or 10, I still have a lot of time to right and school is over now so I have even more.

Lady blade: you're right, that can't be good...well actually it's not, I should know, I'm the one writing the story, but you'll know what its all about soon enough.

Shadow wolf warriors: Hey wait you too, I never said I wouldn't be updating all summer, I'm only leaving the 9, and depending on where I am I may be able to update, I said I would put those time on my author page as soon as I know about them.

AnimeFreakSlayer: Yes I know I'm mean.

Cherry-stars-aus: my good I'm really starting to think I'm bad in english, everyone think I'll be gone all summer without updating. I'm not leaving before another 20 day, and I'll still be updating a little, I think I'll be gone for about 5 weeks without updating but I'm not really sure right now, but I might be able to update a few time during those five weeks.

Asj Johnson: Actually no, I had no idea it was the name of the bad guy in sonic the hedgehog, I'm alway trying to take names I never heard anywhere in an anime. It's totally acidental and from the image I saw I can sear Kaiba's uncle looks nothing like that lolll.

Thanks to all my other reviewers and the shadow readers who never takes the time to review.

Chapter nineteen: Just because I'm a girl

The next morning, Kaiba entered in the kitchen and saw Meyli slowly eating breakfast while looking at the work he gave her.

"So, still think you can do it?" Kaiba asked, from the looks of it she hadn't even started yet.

Meyli looked up at her brother. "That thing is child play, I'll be done before lunchtime. And you're telling me your employees can't do this?"

"I'm not the one teaching them. As for you doing it, we'll see if you have what it's take."

"Don't think I can do it? Is it because I'm a girl?"

"One: I'll believe it when I'll see it and two: Maybe." Kaiba said as he left for the office, even if it was Sunday and Mokuba wasn't even up yet.

Meyli turned back to the laptop. "Oh well, I may as well finish this right now and shut him off."

8888

Later that day…ok a lot later…fine at two in the morning, Kaiba entered the mansion, once again his day had been horrible, his stupid employee were able to destroy the program he had been working on everyday, until four in the morning for the last two weeks. Sure, he fired them, but that wasn't bringing his program back. It looked like he wasn't going to get any sleep today either.

When he entered the living room a smile appeared on his face at the sight of both his little siblings sleeping together on the couch. There was no way he could move any one of them without waking the other up, Mokuba probably wanted to wait for him again and fell asleep on the couch. He went upstairs to get a blanket and covered both of them with it.

Once that was done he went up to his office, ready to have another sleepless night, working on his computer. And to think that he had waited for this day for two weeks, the day that he could get a decent night of sleep and those idiots just had to destroy his work. When he sat in front of his computer he noticed something on the keyboard, it was a small note: _Here's your program M. workaholic sexist._

Kaiba held up the small CD up in the air, he was about to stay another night up, he had nothing to lose by checking it so he put it in the computer and looked at the work of his sister. What he saw actually impressed him, he couldn't believe she had been able to do something of that quality in such a short time. Sure the programming style wasn't exactly the same but it was equal in quality. She wasn't as bad as he thought she would be, with that game finished he could make up for the lost program.

8888

"You think we should woke him up?" Mokuba asked.

"Are you kidding, that must be the first time he sleeps in a week, let's just call him sick, missing one day of school won't really affect his life anyway." Meyli answered. When they woke up that morning they found Kaiba sleeping with his head on his arm, still sitting at his desk.

"That doesn't look too comfortable."

"True, but there's no way we can move him without waking him up and if he wakes up he won't want to get back to sleep and he really need to rest for a while." Meyli said, placing a blanket over him. "Who knows what time it was when he felt asleep. Let's just hope he will wake up really late."

8888

Later that day, Kaiba woke up from his early nap and looked around him confused, like it happen to everyone when they sleep during the day. The first thing his mind registered was that he felt asleep in his office, the second was that it was now the day so he most likely was late wherever he was supposed to be at this hour and the last one, there was a note on his computer screen. He took the note and silently read it: Don't worry about school, we called you sick so you have nothing to do all day. Sorry we let you sleep there but I'm only a girl, I can't move you.

_Figures she would have wrote something so stupid, I can't believe she really could do the program, it's not like Julian would have teach her or anything, he can't even turn a computer on._

Speaking of computer, he glanced in the corner of his own to see the time, 12:27. _Oh well, they called me sick anyway, might as well get some work done on this program._

8888

When Meyli came back from school, Kaiba was still working. "Have you ever thought that if we called you sick it was so you could rest?"

"I don't have time to rest, those idiots destroyed the program I made those last two weeks, now I have to redo it entirely."

"If I remember right, we had some kind of agreement about me helping you."

"And what makes you think you have what it takes?"

"You are such an idiot sometime." Meyli said as she walked up to him, took his hand and forced him to get up. On normal time Kaiba wouldn't let her do that but he was too tired to resist. Meyli then walked behind him and started to push a really dumbfounded Kaiba out of his own office. "Now, go and rest, I'll do it." Kaiba was about to argue about it but Meyli slammed the door shut in his face.

Kaiba couldn't believe her guts, unfortunately for him, that was the only computer in the mansion that was connected to the ones in Kaiba Corp. so it was the only one he could do his work on and the only way to get in would be by taking the door down and he really didn't had the energy to do it so he gave up, there was nothing he could do to prevent his annoying little sister from messing up all his work.

"Aren't you usually working at this time big brother?" Mokuba asked when he saw his brother enter the living room.

"Meyli kicked me out under the pretext that I need to rest."

"Well don't take it bad but I think she's right, you barely slept at all those last two weeks." Mokuba said.

"Aren't siblings supposed to stand up for one another?"

"Probably but Meyli's my sister also and you really need rest, we just want to help you."

"I have a lot of work to do Mokuba and messing it up isn't helping me at all." Kaiba said.

"Just let her try, the worst that could happen is that you'll have lost one more day, it's not so dramatic. Anyway, I'm sure she can do it."

"I don't trust her one second."

"Well there isn't anything you can do about it at this point so I suggest you just do as she said and rest."

"I bet you have something to do with this." Kaiba said.

"Actually…yes, it was my idea. But you aren't going to do anything about it." Mokuba said with a big smile.

Kaiba looked at his little brother's face, he was way too cute for Kaiba to be mad at him. "Oh well, might as well get something to eat and a good nigh of sleep, I'm not sure that nap on my desk really did a lot of good."

8888

When Kaiba woke up the next day he was totally rested, ok not totally but for him it was more than he has been ever since he got adopted by Gozaburo. He went to the kitchen to get breakfast and saw Meyli and Mokuba already seated.

"Well look who decided to show up." Meyli said.

"So, did you have fun destroying my work?" Kaiba asked.

"Jerk, why is it so hard to admit that I'm just as good as you." Meyli said.

"I'll believe it when I'll see it."

"Well, mister I'm better than you because I have something between my leg that you don't have. Why don't you take a look at what I did last night while you were sleeping."

"You're the one who threw me out in case you forgot, but I might as well see how much you messed things up so I can fix it." Kaiba said before leaving, he couldn't afford to go to school today if he wanted his program to be finished on time.

8888

After setting himself for another 18h of work, Kaiba decided to check what exactly her sister did last night, sure, he might have teased her but he had to admit she did a really good job with the game he gave her, it was just as good as if he had done it himself. Maybe she could do something good after all. Kaiba was shocked at what he saw, she had done quite a lot and it was all perfect, actually, due to all his fatigue, she did more that he would have actually done.

_I guess we're not twin for nothing, she could really help a lot._

8888

When he came back home that night, a lot earlier that he first expected thanks to Meyli's work, he found them eating pizza in the living room while watching TV.

"Couldn't wait for me?"

They both turned around in surprise. "Big brother!" Mokuba yelled as he hopped of the couch and ran to hug his brother.

"You're early." Meyli said.

"Let's just say that I got a lot less work than I expected." Kaiba said, not about to say it was thanks to her.

8888

After a not so good for the health dinner and a good four hours of movies Kaiba had to practically drag his little brother all the way to his room. "Mokuba please, it's getting late you know."

"I know, but you're never home anymore, I really miss you, you know. It's not often that you're home like that, I just want to spend some time with you." Mokuba said, going under his cover.

"I know Mokuba, I'm really sorry that I have to be away so much." Kaiba sighed mentally, he knew he wasn't there enough for his little brother, he really wished there was something he could do, but then again, there was something, after all, Meyli did said she wanted to help mostly because she knew how much Mokuba missed her. "I promise I'll be home more ok?" Kaiba asked, hugging his little brother.

"You already promised me that more than once and it never happened." Mokuba said, looking down.

"I know, but this time it's for real, I promise."

Mokuba smiled, he really wanted to trust his brother on that one, but he didn't want to get disappointed again. "Ok"

"You don't believe me." Kaiba stated.

Mokuba looked uneasy. "Well…"

Kaiba smiled and ruffled his brother's messy hair. "You'll see."

8888

After Kaiba had finaly put his little brother to sleep he decided to have a talk with Meyli so he went to her room, unfortunately for him, being who he was, he never picked up the habit of knocking as we all already figured out. So when he opened the door he found himself in front of a really shirtless Meyli, thanks god she still had her bra on. He quickly closed the door and turned around, laying his back against it.

"Pervert, don't you know how to knock?" Meyli shouted from inside her room.

"Don't you know how to lock a door for god's sake?"

Meyli reopened the door, this time with a shirt on. "It's no use arguing with you. So, what brings you here?"

"Still interested by the job?" Kaiba asked.

"Oh, so you finally saw I could do something as good as you."

"Continue like this and you'll make me regret this, I really can't do all this alone and be with Mokuba, he really miss me a lot, and you're the only one good enough for this. Also, I know where you live." He added with a smirk.

"I agree but on one condition."

"Which is?"

"I'm not one of your little employee you can boss around, if you start treating me like that I won't help you anymore." Meyli said.

"What is wrong with you all, you're talking like I'm going to work just to fire employee."

"Whatever. Hey, now that I think of it, how come you didn't tell how we're related yet?" Meyli asked.

Kaiba froze when he heard her say those words, thinking back about the stupid sheet his uncle showed him, he had asked his best lawyer about it but they said it was perfectly legal and his uncle had every right to ask for it and there was nothing he could do about it. "Something of great importance came up, it'll have to wait a bit.


	20. Playing Kaiba

Sorry for the long update but my comp is in a room where the temperature rise to 35 durint the day so it's totaly unbearable until late in the evening so I have some problem writin.

Now to answer the review: I'm dissapointed about how much of you take the time to review now that there is a hit counter. just to let those who never review know: it takes 30 second for you to review and I take 6 hours to write a chapter, I really don't feel like spendign that time on the comp writing if you don't even want to spend 30 second of you day to just say you love the story...that's the other reason it was a longer update, I got pissed off. Thaks to everyone who review and no thanks to the one who didn't, it's funny I get more review when I take a long time to update, I should do that more often.

Anime freakslayer: Like I said, I love being evil and I love you telling me I an evil

Kariah: just a little hello to you.

Lady blade: nuclear laser...nice but I don't think you'll see one in the story, but a normal gun...probably.

All those who asked about the paper: That will be in chapter 21.

Chapter 20 : Playing Kaiba.

Meyli sat silently in front of the computer, she was in no hurry, in fact she had done more than she was supposed to, but she was quite pleased about it. She had been helping Kaiba for the past two weeks. Actually she wasn't doing much, mostly programming and taking care of virus but it was a lot less on Kaiba's shoulder so he could concentrate fully on his CEO responsibilities.

Actually, during the first week Kaiba kept a close eye on her, not really trusting her that much but after a while he had to admit she could take care of herself. In fact, now that she was doing all his over work he had a lot more time to spend with Mokuba. After school he would go to Kaiba Corp with Meyli and they would work until about 5, then they would go home with Mokuba and finish whatever work they still had after Mokuba was sleeping, Meaning Kaiba could actually sleep a more that decent night, and it was showing on the young CEO's temper. However, two weeks after Meyli started helping him, things were different.

"Are you ready to go?"

Meyli looked up from what she was doing, of course she was ready, she was only waiting for her brother to get out of whatever meeting he had to get home. "Let's go." Meyli said, getting up and walking toward the elevator.

While they were getting to the first floor she noticed Kaiba was laying against the wall, something quite unusual from the young CEO. "Are you ok?"

Kaiba seemed surprise for a fraction of second, as if he had totally shut himself off of the outside world. "What?"

"I asked if you were ok, it's not like you to space out like that and take support from a wall." Meyli said.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Kaiba said.

8888

As soon as they stepped inside the house they were greeted by the little Kaiba, who didn't give them one chance to escape before jumping in his little brother's arms. Strangely enough, Kaiba took a few step backward because of the impact. "Are you ok big brother?" Mokuba asked, noticing that.

Kaiba gave him the same answer he gave Meyli. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"Maybe you should go to sleep earlier tonight, you really look tired." Meyli said.

"Would you drop it already? I said I'm fine." Kaiba said, not about to admit that he wasn't feeling that well.

Both Meyli and Mokuba sighed, it was no use trying to argue with him, after all Kaiba had every right to be a little tired.

8888

The next morning, however, Kaiba wasn't feeling as 'good' as he was supposedly feeling the day before. He barely reacted when his alarm clock began to ring, he had barely been able to sleep at all during the night. When he finally had enough of the annoying beeping he slowly opened his eyes, his vision was blurry and he was shaking as if he was cold, the weird thing was the he was soaked with sweat. He knew he was sick but he had learned fast when he was young to hid away his sickness. To his stepfather, only week people got ill so when he was sick Gozaburo wasn't going any easier on him, actually the beating and the studying was way worst so it became a second nature to him to never show anyone he was sick.

So, acting as if he was totally healthy, even if Gozaburo was long dead, Kaiba got out of bed and prepared himself for work. Today was a Saturday, he didn't have to go to school but Saturdays were always really busy for him: full of meeting and stupid paperwork that he couldn't do during the week because of school. Now that Meyli was helping him, his Sunday weren't less busy, however he always had his Sunday off. Before Meyli started to help he had to work all day Sunday also.

"Good morning!" Mokuba greeted his big brother as soon as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning kid" Kaiba said, sitting at the table. He wasn,t feeling really hungry, actually the plate in front of him was making his sick.

"Are you alright?" Mokuba was worried about his brother, he didn't looked well.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Kaiba tried to hide his illness, it had always worked with Mokuba, the kid wouldn't do anything that could upset his brother.

"Because you don't look fine to me." Meyli said. "I heard you coughing all night long, you probably didn't sleep much."

"Oh really, and what about you." Kaiba said. "You happen to be well informed about what I did last night, weren't you supposed to sleep to?" Kaiba tried to look arrogant but he started coughing again.

Sensing this as an opportunity to return the conversation to it's original subject and off why she wasn't asleep, Meyli put her hand on Kaiba's forehead before he could even saw she was there. When he felt her hand on his forehead Kaiba jerked his head back, missing the coldness of her hand instantly. "My god, you're burning hot."

"Would you drop it already, I said I was fine." Another coughing fit interrupted him.

"And I say you are sick so get your but back up there and get some rest." Meyli said.

"For the last time I'm not sick and I can't afford to stay at home today anyway." Kaiba stood up but before he could even take three steps he started feeling dizzy, he laid against the wall for support and put his head in his hand, his head was killing him.

"See, you can't even stand up." Meyli said.

"I said I was fine, stop bugging me," Kaiba walked up the stairs and went to his room.

8888

As Kaiba was getting ready for work he saw himself in the mirror, he had to admit he wasn't looking so well, and he was feeling horrible also, more than he felt in years. But he couldn't stay home today, he had really important meetings today with some of the most powerful CEO of Japan, he couldn't miss that.

"You really look awful."

Kaiba turned around when he heard the small voice piping up behind him. "Mokuba, I'm fine, don't worry."

"No you're not fine, you're sick big brother. You really need to stay home and rest, please." Mokuba did his best puppy dog eyes.

"I can't afford it, you shouldn't worry like that. I won't die you know." Kaiba turned around to leave but he suddenly felt extremely dizzy and confused, he laid against the wall for support but his legs gave in and he felt to the floor.

"Big brother! Are you alright?" Mokuba kneeled next to his brother.

Kaiba looked up at his little brother's worried face, he didn't had the energy to answer him or even trying to et up, he just wanted to stay there but he knew he couldn't so he tried to get up again.

"Mokuba? What's wrong?" Meyli said, coming into the bedroom, she had been alerted by Mokuba's half shout to his brother. When she saw Kaiba she understood everything. "What in the world do you think you're doing?" She saw, lightly putting pressure on her brother's shoulder to prevent him from getting up.

"I'm fine." Kaiba trying to look though but it didn't work out.

"Stop that Seto, you're sick and you need to rest. I don't care what you say or what you have to do today. You're not getting anywhere." Meyli said.

"I can't stay home today, I have way to much work to do." Kaiba forced himself to get up no matter how much Meyli was trying to keep him on the ground but he could barely stand.

Meyli sighed. "I'll take care of it. You can't go work like that even if you want to, I don't care if you are the older one, if you are the one feeding me, if this is your house, your company and that those stupid old bats want to see you. You are sick and need to rest." She led him to his bed, she was surprised when Kaiba didn't tried to get away but she guessed he was just too tired.

"You can't take care of all my work, you don't even know what to do." Kaiba slowly got into bed, as much as he hated to admit it he couldn't go work today, he couldn't even stand up or think straight. He sighed and felt all his body relax as soon as he touched the pillow.

"Don't worry big brother." Mokuba said. "We'll be fine, just rest and you'll be better in no time."

Kaiba smiled weakly. "Then I know just how much you two messed up." He felt asleep in no time but just before he drifted off he had this strange feeling that he had something really important today that he was forgetting about.

8888

"So, what are we going to do?" Mokuba asked.

"Well first of all, you'll stay here to take care of Seto, we can't leave him alone. I'll go to Kaiba Corp and take care of all these meeting he have."

"But do you even know how to run a company?" Mokuba was sceptical.

"Actually, no. But it's either that or we wake him up and make him go to work." Meyli said.

"Well why don't you take care of him and I'll go to Kaiba corp." Mokuba asked.

"Do you know how to run a company?" Meyli teased him.

"……….nope." Mokuba smiled childishly.

"Then it's settle, just call a doctor to make sure whatever Seto have is nothing that bad." Meyli said before leaving.

8888

Meyli took one deep breath, this was it, she as about to be stuck one entire hour in a room full of old _man_ who probably had really dirty mind. When she opened the door she was greeted by 5 set of eyes, she already felt like running away, couldn't her stupid brother chose another day to be sick, but now wasn't the time to turn away. Something popped in her mind, if she had to do her brother's job then she might at well act like him, it couldn't really make matters worst, after all she was his sister, so she hid away all emotion and walked to the empty seat that should have been occupied by her brother.

"Alright, lets start this so we can all get this over with." She said.

"Excuse me girl but we came here to see Seto Kaiba, not some girl who want to play with the big guys." One of them said.

"Well in that case you can leave and stop wasting our time, Seto Kaiba won't come today, he's really sorry but something unexpected came up, now you have the choice, make the deal with me or get lost." Meyli loved ordering them around, now she understood why Kaiba loved being the CEO.

"I demand to know who I am speaking with." Another one said.

"The name is miss Norisaka and nothing else and before you ask or try to take advantage of the situation then let me tell you that I'm well aware of every little detail you discussed with Mr Kaiba before coming here to make the deal and I'm not some little girl, I'm Kaiba's personal assistant." All of them looked taken aback, just like she expected, it was well know amongst the other CEO that Kaiba didn't believe anyone was good enough to be his assistant, but they had heard rumour that he had one now…and that he kept that one for more than 2 hours.

8888

"What the hell is that?" Meyli was looking at the proposition on the contract before signing it, well before imitating her brother's signature on it.

"It's all the matter we discussed before with Mr Kaiba." The man was sweating a little, a small detail that Meyli saw, to tell the truth she had absolutely no idea what those guys discussed with her brother but that one made no sense, Kaiba wasn't making anything out of that deal, actually it was coming out losing.

"What kind of joke is this?" She asked the other CEO. "Did you actually believe that I wasn't going to read it before signing it? Or that I wouldn't see the trap in it because I'm a girl? Well in that case you can get your fat ass out of here and stop loosing my time with those nonsense." Meyli turned around and walked for the door.

"Wait, I'm sure we can agree on something."

"Well unless you can provide me with a better proposition I can have you escorted outside by security, think about the scandal." Meyli smirked, she was looking way too much like Kaiba for her own good. The old man quickly too a piece of paper and wrote something on it before giving it to her. "After that trick you tried I don't know if I feel like dealing with you anymore." Meyli knew from fact that the other company needed the deal more than Kaiba Corp did.

"Alright." He wrote something else. "How does that sound?"

Meyli glanced at the paper. "Now we're talking the same language."

8888

"So, how are thing?" Mokuba asked over the phone.

Meyli was currently laying in the chair with not a care in the world. "Better than I thought they would, it was a lot of fun showing those old bats who's boss."

"Be careful or you'll stay like Seto forever." Mokuba joked.

"Not a chance, It's fun for a while but I couldn't stand doing that all days. Now that you bring him up, how is Seto?"

"Sleeping, the doctor said he got sick from lack of sleep."

"That's weird, he had a lot of time to sleep those two last week, why would he be missing sleep." Meyli wondered.

"Well I don't know but he's fine, I bet you have work to do so I'll leave you alone now, bye." He said before hanging up.

Meyli sighed and turned back to the work, nothing she couldn't handle. She started to work but was interrupted by a knock on the door. _That is if no one disturb me. _"What is it?"

Kaiba's secretary opened the door, she knew Meyli had taken Kaiba's place for the day so she acted as if everything was normal. "Excuse me miss but there is a guy here that came about two weeks ago, he had a talk with Mr Kaiba. He came back and ask to speak with Mr Kaiba, do you wish to speak to him instead?"

Meyli looked all around herself, she didn't had that much work since the meeting ended earlier so she had more than enough time to see whoever that man was. "Send him in." Meyli returned to her work as the secretary left.

About a minute later she heard the door open, whoever it was didn't had a lot of manner to enter like that without knocking. She looked up from the computer but as soon as her eyes landed on the person in front of her, her breath stuck in her throat. "W-what are you doing here?" She slowly stood up, painful memories she tried to forget came to her mind as she wanted nothing more than to escape from the office but he was in front of the door.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see your uncle?" Julian had been surprised to actually see Meyli there but he was hiding it really well, actually that was going to be even better than what he expected.

8888

Oh the cliffy here, what's going to happen next….I'm the only one who knows lolll, well actually no, not loll, there isn't anything funny about this situation.


	21. back in the nightmare

Ok, I decided to do this chapter a weird way italic are flashback. I'm back once again, sorry I took a longer time than expected to write but I got guest over all week, but I have still have one week to write, I hope that will be enough, I have to say I was quite happy by the number of review I got, so happy that I wrote all this chapter in one day.

Darkblinds: well the first question... second question: well in a way yes they are some kind of adoption paper and in another way no they aren't but it's not the way to think they are.

Dannyp.Kaiba: Don't get me bad about the cliffy but I get twice as much review when I do that lollll

Atem's queen of the nile: (bowing to the majesty) Cheeze is nice lollll, you look like some kind of anouncer in pokemon or something like that lolll, but if I answer your question then you'll know how the story end.

: Can I help you kill him?

AnimeFreakSlayer: Bloody evil, I like that lollll, I really wonder what you'll think of me once you read the chapter.

Lady Blade: you're so nice 

Chapter 21 : Back in the nightmare.

Meyli ran blindly as fast as possibly away from Kaiba corp. Tears and pain was all over her face but no one around her actually cared or saw it. She hated herself for letting him get his way with her again, for letting him use her again. She didn't know what to do now either, not after what happened and what she had learnt.

8888

"_What in the world are you doing here?" Meyli was trying her best to hide her fear but she obviously wasn't doing a good job judging from the smirk on her uncle's face._

"_I came here to have a talk with your brother, I'll assume from your reaction that he didn't told you about our last meeting."_

_Meyli glared at the man before her, she knew she didn't stand a chance against him, he was just as tall as his nephew, his hairs were the same colors as Kaiba but only a little longer and the eyes were blue. No one could deny it, he really was related to Kaiba but Julian looked at lot older and unlike Kaiba's eyes, who were empty of all emotion most of the time, he uncle's eyes held a dangerous mix of insanity and bad intension. "What last meeting?" She couldn't believe her brother could have a talk with him._

"_Actually we discussed an arrangement for you to come back to live with me." Her uncle was smirking, Meyli would have given everything away to wipe that smirk off his face._

"_You're lying." Meyli couldn't believe Kaiba would actually have done something like that, he promised he would never send her back there._

"_Really? Why did that stupid secretary told you I came two weeks ago?" He smirked._

_Meyli was at lost of word, the secretary said it, she couldn't deny it._

8888

If only it was only that, but no, life was never good to her, she had never felt so dirty before, maybe it was because she could have run away from him, she could have just yelled and nothing would have happened, but no, she let him have his way again, she let him use her as his toy again.

8888

_Meyli tried to get to the door but her uncle grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going like that?"_

_She tried to free herself but she had absolutely no chance against him and she knew it. He put his hand over her mouth and pushed her against a wall, he had that look in his eyes, a look that Meyli knew the meaning of and wished more than one time never to see it again. Her fear were confirmed when she felt her uncle's hand moving up under her skirt, he mind was telling her to scream, to get away from him but years of submission can't be forgotten that easily, her body was totally paralyzed… _

8888

Meyli did her best to restrain the memory from coming back to her mind, she didn't wanted those horrible memories to come back to mind, she didn't wanted to remember how he abused her again and the promise he made once he was finished.

8888

_Meyli was all curled up in a corner of the office, she was still in a state of shock, she had believe that he would never be able to lay a hand on her again, that was what her brother promised her. Her uncle was smirking, quite pleased by what he got from her, she was disgusted, by him, her and her brother for talking to that monster in her back, to send her back with him._

"_What's wrong? Don't tell me you didn't enjoyed it, or maybe you're just sad that I'm leaving you so soon, don't worry about that, as soon as I finalise that deal with your brother you'll come back with me."_

8888

Meyli ran even faster, she wanted to get away from all of this, he brother, that city, everything. She bumped into a lot of people but she didn't even looked back or apologised to them. She kept running right in front of her until she was stopped by something…or rather someone, she ran into someone but unlike the others who just felt back and yelled at her this one quickly put his arm around her to keep her from running away again.

8888

Joey was silently walking around, he was bored out of his mind, that is, until he saw Meyli running his way and from the looks of it she wasn't looking so well, he saw her bumping into everyone without even turning back. Being the curious person that he was, and because he was worried he stood right in her way, when she hit him she tried to get away but he didn't let her go.

"Calm down, what's wrong with you." Joey tried to get her to stop fighting him.

"Let me go you jerk." Meyli never even realised it was Joey.

"Jerk? I think you're spending way too much time with that brother of yours." When she heard the mention of her brother she recorded somewhere in her mind that she knew this person but she was way too much in a state of shock to realise it, however, her fighting turned into crying as she started clutching to his cloth.

Joey was quite taken aback by her sudden change of behaviour, he may not know the reason behind it but he knew Meyli usually was really uncomfortable around boy. Not knowing how to react he simply started rubbing her back while slowly telling her reassuring words like he usually does to his sister when she was crying. After a minute or two Meyli finally started to come back to reality and to the fact that she was holding a boy. She carefully looked up and almost sighed in relief when she saw the familiar blond, they were outside with at least three hundred people, nothing could happen to her here.

"Feeling better?" Joey's voice was full of concern.

"Yeah I think…hummm, w-would you mind letting me go?" Meyli asked, uneasy.

Joey looked down at his arm still holding her close to him, _really_ close, he let go of her and they both blushed. (An: do I sense some romance here lolll, you tell me, actually I think that could be nice for the end of it, I just got a funny idea.) "If you don't mind me asking, what's wrong?"

Meyli looked away from him. "Nothing."

"Now, don't give me the nothing crap, if you don't want to tell me it's ok but don't lie like that."

Meyli sighed, but was glad that he wasn't trying to force her to tell. "Fine, I don't feel like thinking about it."

"Now that's better. But you really don't look so good, you probably should go back home." Joey said.

"I'm not going back with that jerk."

Joey whistled. "So, you had a fight with Kaiba."

"Not really, I just found out that he was trying to get rid of me."

"Now I may don't like Kaiba very much but I know he value family more than anything, I don't think he would want to get rid of you like that. The best way to know would be to ask your brother yourself."

"Maybe I should." Meyli walked away from him, she could handle Kaiba, after all he was sick.

8888

For one of the first time in her life Meyli decided to do what someone else told her to do, have a talk with her so called twin brother. When she entered the mansion she went straight to her brother's room, she found him still sleeping like a big baby on his bed, she had to admit that he looked kinda cute, his face was totally relaxed.

But she came here to have a talk with him and she wasn't going to wait until he finished his nap. "Wake up." She shook his shoulder rather roughly.

Kaiba opened his eyes and saw what looked like a really angry Meyli in front of him. "What's wrong with you, first you yell at me to get some rest and now you yell at me to get up, make up your mind already." Kaiba sat in bed but before he could say anything Meyli slapped him as hard as she could.

"What the heck was that for?" Kaiba shouted, his hand going up to his cheek.

"You're nothing more than a jerk, I know about you meeting our uncle." More tears came out from her eyes as she yelled these words.

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"He came to see you, he told me about your little arrangement to make me go back with him. Your promised you would never send me back there."

Something then struck Kaiba, that was the important thing he had forgotten earlier, his bastard of an uncle was supposed to come back today…but it was Meyli who was doing his work… "What? You saw him? Did he hurt you?" Concern was evident in his voice but Meyli was too angry to even hear it.

"So now you care if he hurt me and you want to send me back there. Well I have a news for you, I'm not going back to that place."

"Good because I'm not sending you back either. Did you really believed him? That I would turn you down like that?"

"Then why did you meet him? Some kind of family reunion? Why should I even believe you, you meet him two weeks ago, didn't you.?" Kaiba stayed silent. "Didn't you?" She asked even louder.

"Yes, he-" Kaiba tried to explain everything but Meyli slapped him again and ran of, but Kaiba was quick to regain his senses and go after her, something was wrong and he had a feeling that he was better to not let her go anywhere alone.

Lucky for him his long sleep had did him a lot of good so he was fast to catch her. "Meyli stop." He grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go!" Meyli yelled.

"So you can hurt yourself? Forget it." Kaiba grabbed her other arm and held her against the wall, he wasn't hurting her but he was holding her firmly enough so she wouldn't be able to run away.

However, to Meyli, this position was only another reminder of what happened earlier that day, fear quickly took over her mind and body. She was totally lost in her mind as she struggled and yelled to get away from him, all she could see was her uncle.

"Meyli, what's wrong with you, calm down."

"Let me go!" She yelled.

Kaiba tried to calm her down for another minute but he knew he wasn't getting anywhere, she was obviously in some kind of state of shock and holding her wasn't going to snap her out of it so he just let go of her. As soon as he let her go Meyli felt to the floor in a sitting position, she brought her knees back to her head, put her ram on it and put her hand on her arm. Kaiba could hear her cry and see her nails digging deeply in her arms.

Kaiba kneeled in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Meyli? You're ok?" Meyli only jerked away from his touch.

Anger flooded through Kaiba's body, something must have happened to her sister to make her acts like that and he was going to figure out what. Deciding that she wasn't going to get up any time soon, Kaiba went to the closest closet and took a blanket. He went back to Meyli, who was still crying softly on the floor and put the blanket around her, she looked up slightly but didn't moved much. Kaiba gently picked her up, surprisingly she didn't tried to get away this time, and he took her to her room.

After putting his sister in bed and making sure she was alright Kaiba went to his office computer, that computer was connected directly to all of the computers in Kaiba Corp, he quickly logged into the computer that was controlling the security system and the camera of his office. Kaiba couldn't believe his eyes when he finally found what he was searching for, suddenly Meyli's behaviour was becoming was to understandable. Kaiba shut the thing off, he didn't needed nor wanted to see that soon to be dead bastard raping his little sister like that.


	22. the truth, and only the truth

FFFX: Well thanks for the advise but actually I'm already doing by best, English is only my second language.

Kariah: well that's for the epilogue lolll

Anime Freak Slayer: I think it's starting to sink in that head of mine

Seto's girl: well I thought about that but we wouldn't want Kaiba to go in prison now wouldn't we?

Chapter 22 : The truth, all the truth and only the truth. 

Completely disgusted by what he saw and his mind full of murder ideas, Kaiba went to check on his little sister, he had a feeling that after that she shouldn't be left alone and he had a lot of thing to explain, after all she was in his office. When he opened the door he saw Meyli sitting on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Are you ok?" Kaiba sat on the bed next to her.

Meyli didn't even look at him before turning her back to him. "Go away."

Kaiba sighed. "Listen, I…I know what he did."

That was enough to get her full attention. "What? H-how?"

"Security camera. I'm really sorry."

Meyli snorted. "Yea sure, that's why you wanted to send me back there."

"Meyli listen, I never had any intention of sending you back there." Kaiba replied.

"Well why was he in your office then? Tell me!" She shouted.

"He came on his own two weeks ago, if I had known it was him I would have never let him in my office. He's the one who asked to have you back."

"And why exactly was he supposed to come back today? Your needed a time to think about what you were going to do?" Meyli kept shouting.

Kaiba had more than enough of that. "Would you listen to me? I never agreed to let him take you, I refused and was about to throw him out when he gave me this." Kaiba gave Meyli the paper his uncle gave him.

Meyli silently read the paper. "You don't seriously mean he can ask for Mokuba's custody?"

"Actually yes, this paper was signed after our father's death and it clearly state that the three of us are under his custody, I'm a legal adult so it doesn't concern me anymore, you can become one also but Mokuba can't and I know more than one social worker who would be glad to send him somewhere else, they never liked me."

"So why did you accept to see him again?"

"Because I had no choice, he gave me the choice between letting him take you back or risk losing Mokuba."

"And of course you decided to send me back."

"Of course not, why else so you think I got sick from lack of rest? I spent all those nights I had to try and find any way to prevent him from getting anywhere near us again."

Meyli relaxed a little. "So, did you found anything?"

Kaiba sighed. "Unfortunately not, Julian as every right to Mokuba's custody since he told the police that we ran away instead of telling them he abandoned us, since Mokuba was only three at that time that could even be considered as kidnapping on my part."

Meyli lowered her head. "I'm sorry, all I did since I came here is bringing troubles."

"It's not your fault." Kaiba put an arm around her, Meyli put her head on his shoulder and they stayed like that for a little while. "Meyli, please be honest with me."

"About what?"

"From what I saw on the tape, the way you acted, I can say it wasn't the first time, or the second for that matter." Meyli suddenly tensed up. "Since when? I want to know since when that bastard had been abusing you like that."

Meyli stayed silent for a long time, considering if she should answer, what was scaring her most was what her brother would think of her if she tells him. "About since I was twelve." She whispered.

Kaiba sighed, that was even sooner than he expected, his uncle really was a disgusting creature. "Why did you wait until now to run away?"

"I had no where else to go, we didn't parted on really good term remember?"

"Did you actually thought I hated you to the point of letting that jerk abuse you like that?" Meyli stayed silent, she actually believed it, after all that was what her uncle kept saying everyday, that she was worthless, no wonder her brother preferred to stay with Mokuba. "That's what he told you didn't he? That I wouldn't care about you. Well he was wrong, I won't let him hurt you ever again, you got that?"

Meyli slightly nodded. "But what are you going to do?"

Kaiba sighed. "I don't know, I guess we'll have to go to court or something like that, or a hired killer would do the trick." That last comment cost him a slight hit in the stomach.

"The last thing we need is you going to prison. I'm sure there is a better way." Meyli's eyes subconsciously locked themselves on the CD of the security camera. "Don't you think we could use the record of the camera."

Kaiba turned his head and saw the small CD sitting there, just waiting for them. "But you do realise that would mean everyone will know about how you were treated and the fact that you are my sister?"

"Desperate situation calls for Desperate Remedies."

"You know what, I have an even better idea that our dear uncle will probably remember all his life. He left a note to my secretary that he would come back in three days."

8888

Monday at school, Meyli was totally stressed out, she knew her uncle was actually in the city and she was afraid he would jump out any time and the fact that people will soon know that she is Kaiba's sister. The last thing she needed right now was someone to put an hand on her shoulder, as soon as she felt it she let out a small shriek before turning around and blindly slapping whoever was touching her.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

Meyli blinked in surprise when she recognised Joey's voice. "Oh, I'm so sorry, you scared me."

"Gee, you sure know how to hit where it hurts. I was actually coming to ask you if you were alright, I was kinda worried after our little encounter the other day."

"Oh, thanks for worrying but I'm fine." Meyli lied, she was everything but fine…well actually she felt quite good right now.

"You sure, you look kinda nervous."

Meyli decided that keeping lying would be the best way to get out of this. "Well you would be nervous too if the whole word was going to learn you are the sister of the richest guy of Japan. I saw what Kaiba and Mokuba are going through everyday and I'm not sure I really want that." Well ok that wasn't a lie, only half of the truth.

"People will have to know eventually, Kaiba did said that you and him weren't a couple but they know there is something behind it, I think it's better to let them know all the truth before they find out and twist all the story to their liking."

"I guess."

"Why did he waited so long anyway." Joey wondered out loud.

"We had some problem with my uncle, that's all." Meyli said before she could catch herself.

"Oh well, looks like everything's fine now, I have to go or I'll get into trouble…again, see ya later."

"Later." Meyli unconsciously kept looking at him while he walked away until she heard another familiar voice.

"Is it me or do you have a thing for Joey?"

Meyli snapped out of her trance and looked questioningly at Tea. "What are you talking about, in case you forgot I'm deadly afraid of guys, how could I like one?"

"Well you didn't look that much scare of him if you ask me." Tea winked.

"Would you stop, it's nothing like that, he's just nice with me."

"Is my mind playing tricks on me or are you blushing?" Tea said, teasingly.

"I am not!" Meyli replied, her cheek getting even redder.

"My god, you really have blushing, you have a crush on Joey."

"I do not." Meyli said, but her voice wasn't really that convincing.

8888

Later that day Kaiba was patiently…well not really patiently but he was waiting for the stupid reporter to arrive, when she finally entered his office he rolled his eyes, he hated female reporters and the way they had of only hearing what they wanted to hear. But Kaiba was far from stupid, the reason why he chose this particular newspaper, which was by the way the biggest one in that part of the country was because he actually owned it, what better way was there to make sure that a story went out the way you wanted it to.

The lady sat down in front of him as if she was in her house, Kaiba knew her well, she was he only reporter he ever talked in private with that didn't go crazy, he should have expected her, at least he knew she was competent and wouldn't start writing lies, she loved her job way too much. "So, let's get this over with."

Kaiba smirked when she said those words but complied, he always hated those kinds of interview.

"First of all, this girl everyone is taking about, is she really your girlfriend?"

"No she isn't and before you ask she isn't my wife or a prostitute or anything else like that." As everyone know Kaiba all question that were stupid from his point of view.

"Fine, but who is she then?"

"I'm surprised you never found out, she's my sister."

The journalist raised two surprised eyes at him. "Do you mean step sister? Gozaburo had a girl?"

"No, she is my real biological sister, twin to be exact."

The woman was now totally surprised by the new. "And why exactly did she came back?"

"For different personal reason that aren't your business."

"Sorry to ask but don't you think she could be using you for money? Are you even sure she is your sister?"

"Of course I'm sure she is my sister, what kind of question is that? And no, she isn't using me for money, actually she's helping me a lot with work."

8888

"So, how was it?" Meyli asked when she saw her brother.

"It was fine, now all we have to do is wait for our 'dear' uncle to read that, he'll probably have a fit."

8888

And Kaiba was right, the next day the new was all over Japan, including wherever their uncle was hiding. Now all they had to do was wait until he decide to show himself, that wasn't really long, the next day he entered Kaiba's office without even knocking.

"What in the world passed through your head?" Kaiba looked up from his work to see his uncle entering the office with two guard behind him ready to throw him out at the first sign of their boss. He turned all his attention toward Meyli who was actually sitting next to him, they were finalising a project, actually Kaiba hoped that Meyli wouldn't be there when Julian shows up, but she looked fine, a little nervous but ok.

Kaiba motioned to the guard to leave, as soon as he heard the door close he turned his attention back to Julian. "You need something?"

"You just made your last mistake, I did told you that I would take Mokuba if you didn't handed me Meyli. In case you forgot I have everything here to get what I want." Julian took out the paper giving him all the right to Mokuba's custody.

"And I have everything here to prevent you from getting it." Kaiba took out a small CD. "This CD contain something that could send you in jail for a really long time you know."

"I have nothing to reproach to myself." Julian stated firmly.

"Really? Than perhaps you should look behind you in the upper corner to the right." Julian did as he was told but only to prove his nephew wrong however the small camera was quite real. "Last time I checked, rape was a severe crime, one that even murderers consider a crime against nature, especially toward young girl."

"I never did anything of the sort."

"Really, than you're going to tell me the CD is lying? But I'll make you a deal, you give me those papers and I give you the CD."

Julian kept looking from the paper to Kaiba, he was trapped. "Fine." He walked up to the desk, threw the papers on the desk and took the CD. "Is there any copy of that CD?"

"I swear on my little brother's head that I don't have any copy of the CD."

"Good." Julian left them alone with anger all over his face. Yet he was in for quite a surprise when he'll get home.

8888

"You are going to let him get away just like that?" Meyli asked after he was gone.

Kaiba smirked. "Of course not, I swore I didn't have any copy of the CD, I actually gave a copy to the police department with a word from me to make it pass as high priority, they are probably already waiting for him at his house. I don't think we'll see him again anytime soon."

8888

Hey, another chapter on, only the epilogue left, but that'll have to wait because I'm leaving for my 5 weeks vacation today or tomorrow morning and I still haven't packed anything. See ya in 5 weeks.


	23. It's nice to have a family

Oh the lucky you, my vacation plan changed a bit, no thanks to my stupid brother, if it wasn't from him I would still be with my father, now I won't see him again until Christmas, that's the story of my life, without forgetting that my cousin is coming over. I'm actually in my grandma's house for the week and she happen to have a computer.

Now the reviews:

My pen name is …: thanks, and yes so far I'm having a great time, but the best is yet to come.

Kariah: I hope you are having fun in your camp. As for the romance, I do hope you understand that there will only be slight romance, after all this is the last chapter, who knows, I might even start a sequel lollllllllll.

Darkblinds: sorry but you didn't actually got it the right way, I guess I should have explained more. From the manga you can clearly read that Kaiba is five years older than Mokuba and that's how I'm keeping it. I never put any real age in the story but I'm always keeping the real difference of age of 5 years, they would be aroung 16-17 and 11-12 as for the legal adult, it may not be the right way to call it but as you know I'm French and those are things I don't know really well but it is a legal way for someone under 18 to be consider like an adult and having the right to leave without any parental guidance instead of going in a foster home. Something that Kaiba obviously took since Gozaburo died when he was about 16. (Once again I'm taking the ago from the manga, since it was wrote by Takahashi then it's the best reference.) I understand that Mokuba is cute but I have a 10 years old sister and in my head there is no way Mokuba can be nine, it doesn't fit in my mind, yes he is cute but you should see all my 10 years old cousin and all their friends. Mokuba looks nothing like them.

Anime freak slayer: here's you alternative ending: One day Meyli decided to walk to school and she got hit by a bus. THE END lolll. Sorry but I'm really tired. Thanks for all your reviews.

Chapter 23: It's nice to have a family.

"Ready to go outside and get attacked by a crowd of scandals hungry reporters?" Kaiba asked once he was sure his uncle was out of the building, he would never come back and Kaiba wasn't going to let him influence his or his sister's life for even another second.

"Just great, the great Seto Kaiba have a sister and all the world will stop running because of that." She sighed.

"That remind me." Kaiba held out the contract Meyli signed while he was sick, now that their uncle was gone it came back to him mind. "I don't know how you managed that but you actually got even better that what I was supposed to."

Meyli was flabbergasted. "Your serious?"

"Actually I was worried he would try some dirty trick as soon as he would see it wasn't me." Kaiba was gathering his thing slowly, so was Meyli.

"He did try, but did you really expected me to not see the catch?"

8888

"I can't believe they wrote such things about you." Mokuba was flaming as he kept reading the article that some other reporter wrote.

"Calm down Mokuba, those are only the stupid thought of a stupid reporter working for a stupid fourth rate newspaper, she only want to get attention. You of all people should know all those stupidity they can put out."

"You should listen to him Mokuba, actually they aren't as bad as I thought they would."

"But they're saying that you are out to steal the company and all the money, that you aren't really his sister and that you already did the same trick to a good number of other rich people."

"As she said, that isn't so bad, you do remember how they kept telling how I brutally murdered Gozaburo with a kitchen knife before pushing him out the window, or when they said that you and me were in a 'relationship'"

Meyli burst out laughing at the thought of the two brother going out with each other, it was ridiculous. She couldn't believe someone could be so stupid. However she brutally stopped when he mind _tried _to get to more….should I say….nasty and highly disturbing stuff. "But I did heard about this story of you killing your stepfather, how did that really happened?"

"He jumped out." Both brother replied simultaneously, not really paying attention to the question, Gozaburo wasn't really something they liked to talk about.

"When I took over the company he jumped out saying that was what happened to loser." (an: That's what happened in the manga, maybe not the exact same words but who cares, I'm 700km from home, I can't go check)

"I suppose I'm getting out of this fairly well." Meyli stated, sensing the brothers didn't really liked the subject.

"Yea, until they decide to find out where you came from and where you were all those years." Mokuba stated as if it was nothing, after all, he knew nothing of her life.

Meyli chocked on her food when Mokuba said those words, she glanced up at her brother with a pleading look.

"Don't worry, I already took care of that, everything concerning your past cannot be tell by anyone unless I personally give authorisation."

8888

At school however, things changed for the worst, adding money and a popular name to the fact that she was a really gorgeous girl, she had suddenly became extremely popular amongst guys, well even more popular now that she wasn't Kaiba's property. As we all know, Meyli wasn't one to like having attention from guys and having so much guys around her arguing about who she was going to go out with as if her opinion didn't matter, was making her quite uneasy.

Trying to find a way out of this mess she saw a head she knew well and kinda trusted. "Joey." She quickly dodged all the boy who watched her curiously as she took Joey by the arm in a manner that pretty much meant _I'm with him so get lost_. All the other boys were glaring at Joey while he had a confused look on his face.

Once they were out of view Meyli thanked him with a big smile that made the blond boy blush "What was that all about? You hate being around guys but you don't care being that close to me?"

"Well…yea, something like that." Meyli blushed a little.

Joey glanced over her shoulder slightly. "They're coming this way." He said as he took her arm again and started walking in the direction of her locker.

Meyli looked over he shoulder as best as she could but she couldn't see anyone behind them. "What are you talking about? I don't see them anywhere." That's when everything clicked. "Why you little…" She glared at Joey who was grinning from ear to ear before starting to laugh a little.

"So, how do you like the life as a Kaiba?" Joey asked ;once she stopped laughing. "You're making a lot of girl jealous by taking the attention of all the boys of the school."

"Well they can take them back, I hate having boys around me like that. Other than that there is those journalist who keep saying that I only want my brother's money, but they both said that they were actually nice."

"No one even believe them." They passed in front of a bunch of girl who sent her really nasty glares. "Well, no one safe the fangirl."

"They should get a life, Seto's not going to go out with them, heck I wonder if he'll ever go out with someone." They both stopped in front of her locker. "Hum Joey? Would you mind giving me my arm back?"

Joey looked down at his arm and sure enough he was still holding hers. He blushed deeply as he let her go. "Sorry about that."

Meyli just smiled as she started to look through her things. "I don't mind."

"Can I ask you something?" Joey asked.

"I don't see why not."

"Why don't you mind me?"

Meyli looked back at him with mild confusion on her face.

"I mean, I know you can't stand being anywhere near a boy alone so why don't you mind being with me?"

Meyli faked to think for a few second. "I don't know, maybe you have a big feminine side."

Joey's face fell, he sure wasn't expecting that one. "I can't believe you are related to Kaiba, can't you be serious please?"

Meyli smiled. "Don't you have any idea? Since the day I first came here you were nice to me and not trying to look under my shirt."

Joey grinned. "That must me because of Tea, I did it once and boy did I regret it."

"Serves you right." Meyli said.

"Hey, you can blame me, I'm a boy after all."

"I suppose you are right, guys will be guys and guys are pigs." Meyli snorted, thinking about Jake and her uncle.

"Not all guys are pig you know." Joey said.

"And I suppose that by 'not all' you mean you don't you?" Meyli smiled.

Joey just grinned. "Well sorta, not that I'm the only one, Yugi's way too nice and Kaiba's classed as gay."

"Must I remind you that you are talking to my brother?"

"Well you have to admit that he is kinda stuck up when it comes down to girls."

"…Fine, you win on that one, but as far as I know you never had any girlfriend either." Meyli smirked. "What is telling me that you aren't?"

"How in the world do you know that I never had a girlfriend before?" Joey asked.

"Hey, I'm Seto Kaiba's sister, I have a lot of sources…namely Tea." Meyli smiled, remembering the little discussion she had with Tea a little while back.

"_Is my mind playing tricks on me or are you blushing?" Tea said, teasingly._

"_I am not!" Meyli replied, her cheek getting even redder._

"_My god, you really are blushing, you have a crush on Joey."_

"_I do not." Meyli said, but her voice wasn't really that convincing._

"_Sure you don't." Tea said. "In case you are wondering, he doesn't have a girlfriend, or ever had for that matter."_

"_I DO NOT LOVE HIM." Meyli shouted._

"Why am I not surprised that she told you that."

"You know her, and I'm still waiting for a proof that you aren't gay." Meyli smirked.

Joey next did something neither of them were expecting, he lowered his head and kissed her on the lips. Meyli couldn't find any word to describe how she was feeling, she knew that she should be scare, but she just couldn't bring herself to fight him off. Unlike when he uncle was abusing her she didn't feel used, actually it felt right.

Surprising herself, she started to kiss him back, Joey's arm found there way around her waist and he pulled her closer to him as she moved her arm around his neck and started to play with his hair. Much to their disappointment they had to part of to prevent dying from lack of oxygen.

"I think that's proud enough." Meyli stated a little shocked and he cheek flushed.

"Joey was about to say something but he was interrupted by the bell, telling them they had to hurry or they would be late for class.

8888

Later that week Joey and Meyli were both waking together in the park, they had been hanging out together all day going to various place. After the little kiss they had started to get along a little more, they started going out but they weren't exactly what you could call a couple yet. Meyli had told him why she was so afraid of boys, Joey was totally angered by what she had told him but now he knew he had to be careful with her. Safe for a few kiss on the lips and nothing more they hadn't kissed since that day, lucky for them no one saw them, no one actually knew they were going out together. For one, because Joey knew Kaiba hated him and two, because they didn't wanted to get the attention of all those reporters.

They both stayed silent for a little while, having nothing to tell the other, actually at this point there was no need of words. Joey cupped her cheek in his palm and raised he head to meet his and kissed her.

8888

The next day, Kaiba came down from his room to get breakfast before going to school. He was greeted by a snickering Mokuba who was hiding something behind his back.

"Mokuba? What's so funny?"

"Nothing Seto." The little Kaiba said, laughing even louder.

Not believing one word his brother said, Kaiba stole what Mokuba was hiding behind his back before the kid could even react. He was surprised when he realised it was a newspaper. "What's is so funny about a newspaper." Mokuba was now rolling on the floor as Kaiba looked at the first page, he couldn't keep the small smile to appear on his lips. "I see."

"Good morning guys." Meyli entered the kitchen when she saw Mokuba rolling on the floor. "What is wrong with him?"

"You know, I would have thought your standards would have been much higher than this, but then again it's true than birds of a same feather flock together." Kaiba said.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Meyli asked.

"I did warned you that reporters were going to watch your every moves." Kaiba turned the newspaper toward her.

Meyli saw what was wrong with them, right on the first page there was a picture of her and Joey kissing in the park yesterday. She blushed slightly now that both her brothers knew but it all disappeared when Kaiba's word sunk in. "Are you calling me a mutt?"

Kaiba only smirked, after all he loved to tease his sister. Actually he didn't really minded whoever she decided to go out with, he was even glad that she was getting near a guy, even if he would have preferred someone else than Joey it was her life, and as long as he didn't have to be all friendly to him he didn't cared.

"Why you little." Meyli jumped on him and they both fell to the floor, getting in a 'friendly' fight.

Mokuba rolled his eyes, it was like that almost every morning, it was a normal thing for sibling of a close age to tease each other, in fact Mokuba counted himself lucky that they were only teasing and not fighting for real as were many siblings. "It's nice to have a family."

8888

And this everyone is how the story ends, I know that usually I update Kaiba no more at the same time but I'm once again leaving for a week tomorrow so I don't have the time to write another chapter, 256km of bike in 5 days. You should count yourself lucky for this one, I wasn't even supposed to update during my vacation but I got too bored.

A big thanks to all those who reviewed and encouraged me to go through with this story.

For those you wanted more romance. It's was just to put and end to my story, it was the last chapter so it was only slight romance but I did really good if you ask me considering I had my stupid cousin behind me who kept telling me to make Kaiba kill Joey with an axe.


End file.
